The Shot Heard Around the World
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. It was just one shot. A single bullet. Its only purpose was to end a life, yet it changed the life of a thief, humbled a hero, and signaled the rise of the greatest villain the world would ever face. Rated M for future violence and language
1. one shot 1

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Well, this is my first piece of fan fiction, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"One Shot"

O_ne shot. Thats all it would take to end it all. To end everything. What am I waiting for? Just pull the fucking trigger and be done with it already._

Shego blinked as sweat and dew from the leaves dripped down her face and into her eyes. She shifted the gun against her shoulder as she peered down the scope at her unsuspecting target. The smell of freshly cut lawns and blooming roses surrounded her as she lay hidden in the tall oak tree.

The air in the park was crisp and cool as the sun continued to rise into the early morning air. The early morning joggers were taking advantage of the chilled air and the uncrowded running paths, trying to get their exercises done before the park was filled with the city's patrons.

One of these early morning joggers was unknowingly being followed by the scope of sniper rifle.

_Pull the trigger, ditch the gun, and go home. Pull the trigger, ditch the gun, and go home. Pull the trigger, ditch the gun, and go home. Pull the trigger, ditch the gun, and go home. _

Shego continued her mental mantra as she followed the ignorant runner. Her heart felt like it was going to beat through her chest at any minute. Her palms were sweaty and slightly trembling in her gloves as her finger rested on the trigger. Her back was starting to feel stiff from laying in one position for the last hour. Her vision was clear and sharp as she zoomed in on her target, the cross-hairs resting over the jogger's bobbing head.

_It's just one shot. You knew one day you would have to get your hands a little bloody, and you knew that it would come to this one day. You knew that some day the price on her head would get too big and you knew you would be the one to collect. So why delay the inevitable? Do it. Now._

As she slowly tightened her finger over the trigger, her target suddenly stopped and looked around. Shego felt her finger freeze as her vision through the scope was suddenly filled with curious olive green eyes.

_Shit, she knows! Abort! Abort-_

And as suddenly as those eyes filled her vision, they left as the jogger looked behind her and waved in the general direction. An elderly couple walking taking a stroll through the park waved back as they approached the jogger. The jogger waved again to the couple, beaming them a smile that made Shego's heart clench and her stomach tighten, and continued her jog. Shego felt a mixture of relief, disappointment, and a deep cold feeling in her chest when she realized that her target was still blissfully unaware of what was happening. She took a deep shuddering breath.

_It's just one shot, Shego. Just one shot. She wont even feel it if you do it right. Hell, it'll probably be over so quick that she wont realize what just happened. So finish the job. Now. Before someone else does._

Shego's jaw clenched as she watched her target stop by a water fountain to grab a quick drink. Shego closed her eyes, and prepared herself for what was to come. She reflected on her history with her target, how they met, how they fought, how she watched as the hero slowly changed the world as she brought peace and justice to the world, and how she herself slowly began to realize how that there was no way that a hero like her would avoid the fate that fell upon all those that attempted to revolutionize the world. She remembered the day when the contract hit was offered to all the villains of the world and she knew what she had to do.

_**Flashback**_

**_To: Drew Lipsky_**

**_From: Mr. X_**

**_The world as we know it is changing. The world was once a place where one man could challenge the world and bring it down to his knees. Napoleon, Caesar, Alexander, Genghis Khan; all these men were able to fully realize their destinies and mark their place in history.Nowadays, a man can't even hold a small assembly without licenses, permissions, and with Global Justice breathing down your neck. It's time to restore the natural order of the world. It's time to make the people realize that peace and justice is just an illusion.I will not reveal who I am as I am not ready to make my presence known, but know that I am a man who wishes to mark his name in the history books. For me, you, and every other villain in the world to do this, we need to clear away the road blocks. And the first road block that needs to be removed is a certain red headed hero: Possible. I am offering the person who is able to assassinate Kim Possible $5 billion. Not capture, trap, convert, control, or transform. Kill. I want to know that I will never have to even think of Kim Possible again. Know this: the same offer has been made to every villain I've been able to get in contact with. The clock is ticking. I await good news._**

Draken and Shego stood there speechless before the large computer monitor, still trying to comprehend the offer. In Shego's mind, she was quickly putting together what would soon happen, or more likely, was happening right now. Every crook on the planet, from the petty pick pockets to the would-be world conquerers, would be scrambling to Middletown right this moment to take their shot at Kim. And this time there would be no elaborate plot. There would be no hostages, death traps, or long winded speeches. When that much money was on the table, fighting the teen hero would stop being about trying to prove a point or satisfying an ego: it would be cold-blooded business.

"Heh, heh...". Shego snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Draken, wondering if she was hearing things.

"Heh,heh...haha...HAHAHAH!!" Draken threw his head back and laughed a laugh that Shego wasn't use to hearing from the blue skinned scientist. It sounded not maniacal, but almost insane.

"I never would have thought I would even consider the straight forward method," Draken said once his laughter died down, but that insane look stayed on his face. Shego tried to put an annoyed scowl on her face, but something about the look in Draken's eyes spooked her.

"Just simply killing off Kim Possible without setting her up so she realizes that she has been bested sounds so... uncivilized. Yet for $5 billion...imagine the possibilities."

Shego's gut began to twist. She knew what was coming.

For the last couple months, as Kim's name in the hero world grew larger and larger, Shego considered that maybe one day Kim's name would be to big for the world of villains to leave alone. That maybe someday Kim would stop facing off against the insane scientists and the crazy wanna-be super villains, and she would have to deal with a serious, cold hearted killer. It was only recently that Shego stopped thinking it was a possibility, but a certainty when the teen hero graduated and was announced to the world as a special agent for G.J. Had Kim remained as a hero working solely off of requests from her website, Shego knew the big guns would ignore her as just a nuisance. But combine her with the ever watchful eye of Global Justice, now there was a force that would deal some serious damage.

As Shego had sat in front of the television as Kim Possible, dressed in the blue military uniform of a special agent, marched up the grand stage to except her coronation as a champion of justice, Shego excepted her fate as well.

She knew Kim's time was running out, and she knew she had to prepare herself. Shego had to admit that despite that she detested what Kim fought for, she respected and honored her as a fellow warrior and as a rival. It was only during the times when they were in battle when Shego forgot that she was a villain and Kim was a hero, that she felt the most alive and invigorated. They brought out the best in each other, and had life gone a little different for Shego, she knew that the two of them would have eventually met up and found a kindred spirit in each other.

But that's not how things went. They were kindred spirits, yet they were polar opposites. And Shego knew that Kim wouldn't be around much longer. It was then, right there in front of the television, sitting down on a leather couch in her apartment wearing nothing but her bra and panties, that Shego excepted what would needed to be done with startling ease. There was no denial, or thoughts of warning Kim. There was no imagininng what it would be like taking a life for the first time. Just a grim acceptance that should the time come for Kim's end, she would be the one to do it. At least if it were by her hand, she would assure her death was quick and painless and without any collateral damage. And it would give her a chance to mentally and emotionally say farewell to possibly the only person on this planet who could connect with her on any level.

So it was no surprise to Shego when Draken turned his insane eyes to Shego and gave her the order she knew she would one day get. There was no complex plan, there was no long speech, Draken simply turned to her with an insane grin and said : "Take care of her Shego. Do whatever needs to be done to get the job done, I want her dead by tomorrow." Draken turned away and began walking towards his lab, muttering about what he could do with so much money.

Shego didn't even think about telling Draken she didn't kill, or the she needed a pay raise. She just kept thinking in her head that the day had come. Kim Possible was going to die.

_**End flashback**_

When Shego contemplated how she would do the deed, she first considered giving Kim a chance to fight for her life. Challenging Kim to a fight to the death, something that Shego felt would do both of them justice. Yet Shego could just imagine Kim standing across from her, with her arms folded across her chest with that stuborn look on her face.

_"I refuse. There's no way I could ever kill you Shego."_

And there was no way Shego could have ended the life of the teen hero with her standing right in front of her. So what better way than the cowards way. Take Kim out without her ever knowing it was Shego who ended her life. Shego was filled with revulsion and loathing for herself when she first picked up the rifle, since all her life she viewed people who resorted to using these things as the scum of the earth. Yet as she considered how she would feel if she let someone other than herself finish off Kim, she steeled her nerves and burried that voice in the back of her mind that was screaming at her that everything about this situation was wrong.

And so as Kim Possible, the savior of the world and champion for all that is good, turned towards the sun and stretched out her legs with a smile on her face, Shego, the once hero of Go City and soon to be murderer, aimed the sniper rifle with now steady hands. As Shego took a breath to steady her aim, images of Kim passed through her mind. Kim fighting with Shego, Kim with that annoyed look on her face when she gets captured, Kim grinning victoriously as Shego is hauled away by the police, and Kim giving Shego a small smile as the two drop into their stances. Shego slowly let her breath out as she squeezed the trigger, trying her hardest to ignore the foreign feeling of her insides starting to grow cold and her heart starting to break, and trying to ignore the tears that were starting to blur her vision.

_This is the way its gotta be. No hard feelings Kim, but we both chose our roles in life. Your the hero and I'm the villain, right? So no hard feelings pumpkin._

_Good bye princ-...Kim. It's been fun._

Nobody in the park heard the sound of the silenced rifle firing off a shot. Nobody heard the sound of a body falling limply to the ground. Nobody heard the sounds of Shego's world shattering as she sprinted out of the park and into a world where she knew there was no Kim Possible.

**AN: So, what ya think? Good, bad, let me know. Not too sure how long this one is gonna be, but I'll do my best to update at least once a week, maybe more. Depends on how active my imagination gets. So R&R people. And here's a little preview of the next chapter .**

**_chapter 2: Shego reflects on the night she spent in the hotel before she set off for the park where she knew she would find Kim and what the death of the young hero means to the world...and to her._**


	2. one shot 2

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow, didn't think I'd get this chapter done so quick. Don't expect quick updates all the time though, college work is kicking my butt. Just so you know, I'm probably going to do this story in archs. So this is the "One Shot" arch, which deals with the assasination. Future plans are still unknown, but there coming together. The more you review the quicker I write...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"One Shot part 2"

The sun rose slowly into the air, spreading its rays upon the slowly waking city of Middletown. Cars were starting to fill the empty streets and the sidewalks were starting to fill with people out running errands. Nobody bothered to look in the dark alleys where a dark figure was sprinting from building to building.

Shego's mind was blank except for the image of the back of Kim's head exploding as the deadily bullet entered and then exited out her forehead. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she needed to reach the hover craft that was waiting for her outside the city. Her chest heaved as her worn body continued sprinting through the dark, damp alleys between the tall buildings that seemed to be staring down at her with contempt. As she continued her break neck pace she didn't pay the bums and the shady looking men any mind and her body was numb to the punishment her body was taking as sharp corners and protruding objects cut into her catsuit. As she reached the opening of the alley that would lead behind an old warehouse where her getaway vehicle waited, she started to slow her pace.

Shego peeked around the corner and behind her, checking to make sure she wasn't being followed or chased. She had already dissassembled the rifle and dumped its parts in random dumpsters and trash cans while she was making her escape from the park, her body running on automatic at the time. When she realized that she wasn't being followed, she made her way to the hover craft that would take her back to the lair, where Draken was most likely waiting to hear of her success. As she entered the craft, she glanced at the polished counsel and froze.

She didn't recognize the face staring back at her. The face in the reflection wasn't that of a proud warrior, an accomplished thief, and a super powered villain. There was no hint of pride or sarcasm as there usually was. The hair that should have been full and lush looked limp and lifeless. That face wasn't Shego.

What she saw was a face that had been streaked with tears, blood, and dirt from when she was making her get away. The once pale green skin looked almost a deathly white. Her catsuit was torn and stained red in several places. Her eyes were red and puffy, and what she saw in them rocked her world. Shame. Loathing. Anger. Sadness. But what shocked her the most was the last thing she thought she would see. Regret.

She ripped her gaze away and spun away from the ghostly reflection. Suddenly she found it hard to stand so she backed up on unsteady legs against the counsel and slid down till she was sitting with her knees propped up. Her breathes started to become heavier and shaky as she felt her chest feel like it was constricting on her. Her entire body felt like it was tingling and her eyes were starting to burn. She knew what was coming, but she held her breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford this now, she couldn't let it get to her. But she couldn't stop what was coming.

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she tried to hold back the emotional waterfall that was waiting to be released. She clamped her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears escaped. Another sob escaped her hands. Then another. Till finally she couldn't hold back any longer and fell on her side as she hugged her body tightly as she was wracked with sobs. She took deep shakey breathes, and continued to cry into the quiet air in the empty lot behind the warehouse. A homeless person not to far away would later tell his friends that he could have sworn he heard someone crying as if their entire family had been killed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke to a bright noon sun and the sound sirens wailing in the distance. Most likely the body of Kim Possible had been found and the city was now searching the city for her murderer.

_For me._

Shego knew she should be scrambling to leave the city, but her body refused to move from its fetal position on the floor of the hover craft. She didn't feel the urgent need to make her get away, she just wanted to be granted a deep dreamless sleep and escape the pain that seemed to radiate from her chest.

_What...whats wrong with me? Why is this bothering me so much? I knew what I was doing and I swore I wouldn't regret what I did. So why? Why does I feel like I want to just kill myself?_

But deep down Shego knew. That little voice in her head that had been yelling bloody murder for her to stop when she pulled that trigger had done its best to try and change her mind last night when she was preparing for the hit. Shego briefly wondered what made her ignore that little voice that night, when any other time she would have listened to it since more than once it had saved her ass.

_**Flashback**_

The cool night air felt good as it blew across Shego's face. The city was quiet as its patrons slept the night away, unaware that by tomorrow night the safety that they have always felt in their quiet little piece of world was about to be destroyed.

That morning Shego had sat outside the Possible residence, wearing a gray joggers suit with the hoody up, and shadowed the teen hero the entire day. She watched as Kim left her house early in the morning, the skies still dark with the sun below the horizon. She followed Kim at a distance as she jogged out of the quiet suburbs and into the city. Shego actually felt a little winded when Kim eventually made it to the park and began her daily laps around the perimeter.

_How much does she fucking run a day!? She must have already ran a good 10 miles!_

The sun was starting to rise, and its rays began to light up the dreary looking skies. Shego was hidden behind some trees, sweat dripping down her face, and watched a strangely unsweaty Kim Possible jog.

_She must have the endurance of a fucking horse. And she's not even sweating!? What the hell..._

Shego had to admit that watching Kim run such a distance with minimal effort made her respect for the teen hero go up a little.

..._Just a little._

Shego looked around the park and examined her surroundings. The park was filled with bushes and large trees. And at this time in the morning, the park was virtually empty. It was the perfect place to take Kim out. Shego's throat tightened a little at that thought.

Shego continued to shadow Kim until she left for Global Justice headquarters. Shego then sat outside the possible residence in a large tree across the street and waited for her return. It wasn't until 2 in the morning that the new G.J. agent returned home, being dropped off by an unmarked black sedan. Strangley enough, considering Kim's long day, she looked just as energized as when she left.

_I swear she must be doing crack or something. No way does someone run almost 20 miles, goes out and does who-knows-what for Global Justice the entire day, and comes back with a smile on their face and a skip in their step._

Shego caught some more movement from the sedan and watched as Ron Stoppable got out and approach the red head on the house porch. Shego felt the need to gag as Ron shuffled his feet a little and a blush stained his cheeks as he obviously prepared to kiss his girlfriend goodnight.

_Holy shit, would someone please give this guy a pair of balls. _

Kim quickly placed a small peck on the blushing boy's lips and went inside the house. Ron's face was a tomato red as he went back into the sedan. Shego watched as the unmarked government vehicle drive off, wondering what a woman like Kim saw in a guy like Ron. Shego shook her head of those useless thoughts and looked up at Kim's window as it lite up. As Shego watched the passing shadows of Kim preparing for bed, she wondered if Kim even knew how easy it would be for someone to kill her.

_**Because she knows that the few enemies that know where she lives would never do something so dishonorable.**_

Shego blinked several times.

_Well, well. Haven't heard from you in a while. Thought you up and left already._

_**Your conscience isn't going to leave just because you think you need to kill Kimmy. I was just waiting for the right moment.**_

_...and the right moment is the night before I actually kill pumpkin?_

_**Don't give me lip bitch, remember that technically I am you.**_

_Heh, someones got their panties all knotted up._

_**Look, we don't have time for this. Me and you are due for a little chat.**_

****

_**Now's not the best time to ignore the voice thats been right 100 of the time so far.**_

_Please, according to you I should have stayed with Team Go-_

_**AND if you had stayed with Team Go you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you!?**_

_Tch, there was no way this could have been predicted way back then. _

During her internal conversation, Shego had made her way back to the dank little motel that she had rented for the night. It was just a mile down the road from the empty warehouse where her hover craft was parked. While Kim had been away, Shego had returned to the park and planned out an escape route utilizing back alleys and found the perfect place to make her get away.

_**We didn't need to predict this to know that going evil could only end bad.**_

_Listen, there was no WAY in hell that I was going to deal with Hego's bullshit, and you know it._

_**It would have been a small sacrifice. And if I remember, you just exchanged one blue idiot with another one.**_

_And the other one pays me and lets me do my own shit!_

_**And orders you to kill off the only person in the world that you see as a friend.**_

Shego paused in mid-motion as she was about to throw herself on the bed.

_FRIEND!? What the hell, how did you come to that conclusion!?_

_**Lets see: you BOTH see each other as accomplished fighters, you both get a kick out of fighting each other, you've saved her ass more than once, and you always give her that look when you see her.**_

_WHAT LOOK!?_

_**The look that says: Hey! Its been a while! Glad to see ya! Wanna banter, have a little foreplay or do ya wanna just jump right into the good stuff!?**_

_Oh, shut the hell up! I do not give her a look and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FOREPLAY!?_

_**It's a figure of speech sister, although jumping in the sack with Kim could be kind of kinky-**_

_WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!? Lord, the last thing I need is a conscience who has the hots for Kim._

_**Remember, technically I'm YOU.**_

_...Lets not go there today._

_**I'm gonna agree with you there, we have more important issues like WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!**_

_You know what needs to be done. I'm doing this out of respect for a rival..._

_**I never thought you would take the cowards way out. You know we could always-**_

_There's no way I'm helping pumpkin dodge every bullet the world throws at her. We both chose our paths in-_

_**Don't give me that lame ass excuse. It's time to stop running away from your problems Shego.**_

_Run? HA, I face my problems face on and knock their teeth out!_

_**Oh yeah? Lets see: you ran away from Team Go, you ran away from Kim who knows how many times, and you ran away from the best chance there was to change your life for the better.**_

_And what time was that Doctor Phil?_

_**Ms. Go. **_

_Stop. We're not going there._

_**Shego-**_

_Shut up._

_**LISTEN UP! I'll admit that Ms. Go was someone you could never be, but didn't that show you someone who you once wanted to be?**_

_I've never wanted to be that goody-goody cun-_

_**I remember a certain little girl who once hanged out in a tree house with her brothers. I remember that girl use to dream of one day being a teacher, someone who contributed to society, and someone who made a difference in the world.**_

_Well shit happens, doesn't it!? Lets see someone try to keep those dreams after being hit by a FUCKING COMET!!_

_**But you did, didn't you? Thats why you joined your brothers as a superhero in the first place, and had you stayed then maybe you would have realized that dream.**_

_Are you kidding? We weren't heroes, we were a fucking side show for all those people._

_**...it seems your issues with Team Go is deeper than I thought. But we don't have time for that. Kim-**_

_Is going to die tomoroow._

_**Why this? Why kill her? Why not protect her? **_

_I. AM. EVIL. Get that through your hea-...my hea-...whatever, just except it._

_**It's not to late. You can still warn her. Protect her. You know you can!**_

_Then what? Turn myself in? Become a fucking girl scout!? THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!! THERE IS NO SAVING KIM!! THIS IS REALITY, NOT SOME FUCKING FEEL-GOOD MOVIE!! Every villain in the world is gonna take a shot at her and if somebody's going to kill Kim its GONNA BE ME!!_

_**...Shego, when will you stop runnning? How much further do you plan to go before you realize you've reach the end of the road? Fine, you wanna run then run. But if you pull that trigger tomorrow and kill Kimmy, you'll find the end of road waiting for you and what's waiting for you there isn't pretty. Before I leave you to your pleasant and peaceful dreams, here's a nice thought for you. Imagine a world without Kim Possible.**_

And with that her fiery conscience was quiet. A world without Kim? It would be just like any other day. People would go on with their daily routines. Villains might find it easier to breath for while, but Shego knew that the moment Kim was gone some other wanna-be hero would try to take her place. And then the natural order of the world would be restored. Yet despite her convictions, Shego's dreams were filled with a world of chaos, destruction, and misery. When she woke up the next morning, she found her face wet with tears.

_**End flahsback**_

"hahah...HaHa...HAHAHAH!!" Shego couldn't stop herself. She laughed so hard it felt like her guts were gonna explode. For reasons she couldn't explain, she found the fact that everything her conscience warned her about came true absolutley hilarious. And as Shego layed there as tears of mirth and misery filled her eyes, Shego noticed a pair of combat boots approaching the open door of the hover craft. Her insane laughter only increased as she looked up past the baggy cargo pants, the black turtle neck, and into olive-green eyes filled with anger, that was quickly being replaced with confusion.

_So not only am I a miserable, self-loathing, murderous bitch who's a failure at being a hero AND a villain. I'm crazy as well._

The teen hero stood there in absolute bewilderment as Shego layed on the ground laughing her brains out. Her shock started to turn to worry as Shego's uncontrolable laughter started to turn into heart wrenching sobs as she stared up into Kim's eyes.

_Maybe...fate is throwing me a bone and I'm being offered a chance to say good bye._

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...," Shego whispered. Kim flinched as if she had been physically struck.

"I'm so-s-s-so sorry Kim.." Shego whispered it again and again between her body wracking sobs, until finally her exhausted body let her pass out from the physical and emotional exherstion..

In the quiet lot behind the warehouse, Kim could only stare down at her would-be murderer with worry and confusion. Slowly, the confused look was starting to disappear and in its place understanding and pity filled her eyes. As she knelt down to pick up the unconscious thief, her mind went into overdrive to assess the situation and what to do with the woman who had supposedly ended her life.

**AN: Originally I just wanted this piece be mainly flashback of Shego in her hotel room the night before, but well...I got a little carried away, lol. And whats this? Kim!? WTF!?! Find out why she's still alive and kicking in the next chapter. R&R people, pretty pleeeaassee!**

_**Chapter 3: The events of what happened to this point from the view of the hero herself: Kim. And our mysterious contractor starts to make moves...**_


	3. one shot 3

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow, I'm just spitting chapters out left and right. At first I planned on waiting till MUCH later for Kim to make her arrival. But...I'm sure many of you would have boycotted my story, lol. So here she is!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"One Shot- Part 3"

_**To: The Notorious Q**_

_**From: Mr. X**_

**_The world as we know it is changing. The world was once a place where one man could challenge the world and bring it down to his knees. Napoleon, Caesar, Alexander, Genghis Khan; all these men were able to fully realize their destinies and mark their place in history.__Nowadays, a man can't even hold a small assembly without licenses, permissions, and with Global Justice breathing down your neck. It's time to restore the natural order of the world. It's time to make the people realize that peace and justice is just an illusion.__I will not reveal who I am as I am not ready to make my presence known, but know that I am a man who wishes to mark his name in the history books. For me, you, and every other villain in the world to do this, we need to clear away the road blocks. And the first road block that needs to be removed is a certain red headed hero: Possible.__I am offering the person who is able to assassinate Kim Possible $5 billion. Not capture, trap, convert, control, or transform. Kill. I want to know that I will never have to even think of Kim Possible again. Know this: the same offer has been made to every villain I've been able to get in contact with. The clock is ticking. I await good news._**

Kim blinked at the large monitor.

She blinked again...and several times more.

The large room within the newly established Middletown Division headquarters was quiet as Kim and the room's occupants continued to stare wordlessly at what was being displayed. As a way to stop crimes before they, Global Justice has long been a firm believer in having undercover agents within the villain communities. Some agents are even made into supposedly well known crooks by committing numerous non-lethal crimes and continuously "evading" the authorities. One such undercover agent went by the name of "The Notorious Q". The minute Q received the offer for Kim's head, it was quickly sent to the main G.J. headquarters where Dr. Director immediately forwarded to the Middletown division, where Kim was based.

Upon graduating from high school, Kim had originally planned on going to a university and getting her degree. But then Dr. Director personally approached Kim one night and sat at the dinner table with the Possible family (Ron included) and offered her to work for G.J as a "work-while-you-learn" opportunity. The deal was that Kim would work as a world agent for G.J. and at the same time take some classes online, and within 6 years she was guaranteed to have her doctorate in Criminal Justice and with a couple more years a doctorate in Law, Philosophy, and Political Science. After picking her jaw up from off the floor, Kim immediately went into negotiation mode. Kim new that this was what she wanted, but for her Team Possible had top priority. So in the end Betty agreed that Kim would be based in the Middletown Division of G.J. that would soon be finished and she would be allowed to put together her own team.

For a brief moment, Kim had consider tracking down Draken and Shego to offer them a position in Team Possible. After the invasion, the two newly celebrated heroes had basically vanished off the face of the earth. Even with Wade's help, no sign was seen of the two. There was a rumor going around that when Draken had tried to use his newly appointed "hero" status to try to bully his way into some science grants and was repeatedly denied on the bases that his proposed experiments were detrimental to human life, he had left muttering something about proving his genius. Kim had a feeling that she would be seeing the two again, and no matter how much she wish it wouldn't come true, most likely they would be up to their old tricks again. However, it didn't stop her from fantasizing sometimes about taking on the entire villain community side by side with the plasma wielding thief.

Thus, Kim became G.J.'s poster girl agent, while Ron and Wade were "contract" agents since Ron had opted to go to the local community college (where he felt was better suited for him than G.J.) and Wade wasn't even 18 yet Not too long after Kim had graduated, the headquarters in Middletown was completed and a juiced up version of Team Possible was introduced to the world.

And thats where we find the crime fighting team now, sitting in front of the the large monitor in their control room, looking at what had been sent to them from Dr. Director.

"Uh...KP? Exactly how many zeros are in $5 billion?" Ron asked blandly as he continued to read the letter over and over again with wide eyes.

"A lot of zeros Ron...a lot," Kim whispered as her eyes narrowed. "Any luck on trying to trace where this letter came from Wade?"

Another monitor that was placed below the large monitor showed the young computer genius hard at work. After a furious amount of typing, Wade looked up with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry Kim, but from the data that was gathered from Q's computer, it seems the message was sent from several hundred locations at once."

Kim began pacing in front of the monitor, her fingers rubbing her chin as she tried to figure out how to deal with this situation.

_Ok, so Wade has already ruled out trying to find the source. No big deal, right? I'll just..._

And there was the problem. What could she do? She knew that money was the ultimate motivator and that soon she'll find her doorway crowded with villains trying to collect her bounty.

_Lets consider my options: _

_1. Gather as many G.J. agents as possible and prepare for an all out war._

_2. Sit around and wait for Wade to come up with something,_

_3. Hide..._

Ron looked curiously at Kim as a frown marred her features. "Whats up KP?"

Kim sighed, "I'm not liking our options. If we try and take on every assassin that comes to Middletown , we're risking the lives of agents and the possibility of collateral damage. If we wait for a lead or go into hiding, whats stopping somebody from going after my friends and family to draw me out?"

Ron looked at Kim sympathetically and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're here for you Kim, don't worry. We'll figure something out, we always do."

Kim tried her best to smile for Ron, but the situation was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Wade looked thoughtfully at Kim for a moment as if he was hesitating to say something.

"Uh...KP? I might have an idea..." Wade began hesitantly.

Kim instantly perked up.

_Way to go Wade!_

"Sock it to me Wade," Kim said hopefully.

Wade shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well...we could always use Bertha."

Kim's face looked thoughtful.

Bertha was a failed experiment a while back. When Kim had been considering going to college, Wade had offered her a solution that would allow her to go to her college classes AND save the world...at the same time. Using some technology "borrowed" from various scientific communities, Wade had developed a Kim bot. They had tried it out once by letting it go to school in Kim's place for a day, but despite the powerful technology used, it was incapable of adapting to complex situations...like dealing with Bonnie. While trying to argue with the prissy girl, it blew a circuit and launched the spiteful girl down the hall into a soda machine. So after a lot of apologizing and basically being Bonnie's slave girl while she was in the hospital, Bertha was decommissioned.

"I thought we scrapped her already?" Kim asked with some confusion.

"Uh...well...she is if by scrapped you mean her power switch is off," Wade said with a nervous smile.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What? I put a lot of work into her! I know we promised the school we'd destroy the thing, but come on! It was just the one time!" Wade huffed and looked to the side.

Kim had to giggle at Wade's defiant attitude. When it came to his inventions, he tended to be a little sensitive to criticism.

"Wade? How is a Kim bot gonna stop hundreds of villains from taking Kim out?" Ron asked bluntly.

"The problem is that as long as the contract is active, every crook in the world is gonna come after Kim, right?" Kim and Ron nodded.

"So heres the solution: we kill Kim."

Kim instantly realized where Wade was going with his plan, but Ron seemed to still be in the dark.

"WHAT!?" Ron stared wide-eyed at the monitor the boy genius was being displayed on.

"Ron, I think what Wade means is make people think I'm dead...right?"

"Yea," Wade sighed a little dejectedly. "We can make it so that Bertha takes the hit. That way, we get the hit off Kim's head and draw out this Mr. X."

"Uh...sounds great. Why the long face?" Ron asked curiously.

Wade sighed once again. "I put a lot of effort into Bertha and she kinda...grew on me I guess."

Kim frowned a little. "Wade, we can find another way to-"

"No, no, no. I'm all for the plan. Trust me KP, I'd rather sacrifice a personal project than a good friend," Wade said with a small smile on his face.

Kim grinned back with appreciation.

So Wade programmed Bertha to run the daily tasks that Kim would normally do. In the mornings Kim would activate Bertha have her leave her house and run around the park in the mornings when it was relatively empty. Kim figured that if someone was going to take her out, they would want to do it fast, quick, and with no to little eye-witnesses. Meanwhile Kim was stuck at G.J. headquarters. After they had received the letter, a second letter came through from Betty herself.. Basically she said that Kim was confined to the headquarters till the threat against her life was taken cared of (which Kim thought was silly since her life was always in danger) and to let her know if Team Possible needed anything at all. When the Kim bot was finished running her laps, it would be picked up and brought to G.J. headquarters to recharge and repair if necessary, and it would return home where Ron would kiss is it good night like a faithful boyfriend would. For some reason, Ron found it extremely humiliating to be kissing a robot.

This went on for only two days.

On the third day, it happened. While Kim was struggling not to pass out in her chair as she monitored Bertha's progress, their was a loud whistling noise and then the video feed went out. Kim sat ramrod straight and stared at the monitor in shock.

_What the? Did Bertha just..._

Kim bolted out her chair just as Wade's grim face appeared on the smaller monitor.

"Wade! What just happened!?" Kim shouted anxiously.

"Bertha's been shot Kim. Check out the satellite footage," Wade informed as the large monitor switched from static to a sky view of the park. Kim watched as it was rewinded and played again. Kim watched a close up, overhead shop of Bertha stretching next to a water fountain. Then almost instantly it seemed the back of Bertha's head caved in while her forehead gained a new hole the size of a golf ball. Kim shuddered. She knew Bertha was just a robot, but something about watching an exact copy of yourself being shot in the head was freaky.

"Uh, Wade? Was that...her brains and blood that exploded out of her head?" Kim asked sickly.

Wade looked a little uncomfortable. "It wouldn't look believable if she was filled with circuits, so I filled her with some dummy blood and ...pig intestines," Wade looked a little green in the face.

Kim stared at Wade blankly for a moment. "Pig intestines...?"

"Don't ask where I got them," Wade said weakly.

Kim shook her head. "Any sign of the shooter?"

"There was no gun flash so I'm assuming it was a silenced weapon, but judging from the direction it came from and the angle it came in at, the shooter must have been pretty high up...like in a tree," Wade said as he moved the satellite image over to a large oak tree sitting in the corner of the park. "It's hard to tell from this angle, but if I play it in slow motion, a dark figure can be seen jumping out of the tree. There's not enough to ID the shooter, but I'm pretty sure he was headed towards the alleys not too far from the park."

"Awesome, good work Wade," Kim said as she began turning towards the door out of the mission room.

"Hold up Kim! You're not planning on going there, are you?" Wade asked nervously.

"Wade, someone just shot Bertha. That means 'technically'someone shot me, and 'technically' that makes that person a murderer," Kim reasoned. "There's no freakin way I'm sitting here while a murderer is running around in MY city," Kim stated firmly.

Wade knew that look on Kim's face. She usually got it when she was hell bent on doing something and would do just about anything to get it done.

Wade sighed. "Look, at least let me call in the cops in the area. I'll let them know nobody is allowed in or out of the park without G.J. approval so you don't blow you 'dead' status."

Kim's firm look disappeared as she smiled gratefully at the computer wizard.

"Got a ride-" Kim blinked and then flushed a little in embarrassment. " Sorry, old habits die hard."

Wade smiled understandingly. "I know, I was just about to call in a favor for you, but I guess you wont be needing it since you have your own personal line of transportation."

Kim had to admit that the best perk about being an agent was that within the base was every imaginable kind of transportation she could ever need. They had everything from rocket propelled roller blades to a space shuttle sitting in a silo several miles from the base. Anything the teen hero needed to respond to any crisis immediately.

Kim quickly made her way out of the mission room and rushed down the hallway , weaving between various other agents and office workers roaming about. For a brief second Kim considered grabbing a couple agents to come with her, but then decided that Team Possible always worked best as a two person team. Kim whipped out her kimmunicator and speed dialed Ron's number.

"'mmm, 'ello?" a tired voice answered.

"Ron?"

"Oh, hey KP. Uh, you do know its morning...as in 7a.m, should be in bed morning," Ron grumbled.

"Well wake up Ron, Bertha just ate the dust," Kim said as she quickly made her way to the transportation hub where most of the G.J. vehicles were kept.

"I didn't know robots ate...OH SHIT!" Ron shouted as Kim's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Ron's outburst.

"Listen up, I need to get to the city park ASAP, so I wont be able to pick you up. Think you can make it there on you own?'" Kim asked as she grabbed a pair of keys from the garage attendant and made her way to one of the sleek, blue motorcycles.

"Yea, no problem. And Kim?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Kim asked as she waited to get off the phone to jam her helmet on.

"Be careful..."Ron said without a hint of the usual carefree attitude he always carried about.

Kim paused for a moment and collected her thoughts. She had to remember that she wasn't just going after another insane villain on an ego trip. This was a murderer. Someone who didn't hesitate to take "Kim" out when she was completely defenseless.

"Right, thanks for the heads up Ron," Kim said softly.

"No prob... love ya," Ron said quietly.

"Love you too," Kim said as a smile made its way on her face. She put her kimmunicator away, jammed on her helmet, and sped out of the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room, the only light coming from a flat screen television, a dark figure sat in his large, leather armchair, watching the Middletown news.

"_According to local authorities, there seems to be some kind of large commotion coming from the city park. All entrances have been roped off and the police are quickly filling the surrounding streets. So far no word on what has happened, but to cause such a reaction from the law enforcement, I can only assume the worst. So far all eye-witnesses have been detained for-"_

The television clicked off and the room was engulfed in total darkness. The sounds of someone standing up and walking across a large room filled the empty void. The sound of a phone being picked up. The sound of buttons being pushed. Three rings. An answer.

"_Yes_?" a raspy voice answered.

"It's time," a smooth, mellow voice answered. "Call them in."

"..._right away boss."_

The dark figure hanged up the phone and once again the room was filled with silence. The sound of someone walking away across the room filled the void again, and came to a stop. Then suddenly the room was filled with bright light as the figure drew back the large, ebony curtains.

The figure then assumed a pondering position, with arms crossed and chin digging into his/her chest. Had anyone been in the same room, they would have wondered why the figure wasn't even phased by the beautiful view of the Earth as it softly glowed outside the window.

**AN: Heh, I know a lot of you are aching for some Kigo action already, but no worries. I'm slowly building my way to that. The "One Shot" arc is just laying the ground work and setting the stage for the real action. I can't wait to cut my villain loose on the world, mwahahaha!**

_**Chapter 4: Shego's fate is placed in Kim's hands as she contemplates the thief's actions. How much is too much, and just how forgiving can Kim be? And Shego's smart mouthed conscience makes a come back and she's got quite a few words for the broken warrior. And once again, the mysterious figure makes moves.**_


	4. one shot 4

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Well, I'm past the 10,000 word mark. I have a feeling this story is gonna be quite long, so prepare for a long run people. This is also the last part of the one shot arc, which basically just deals with the plot to kill Kim, because trust me, that was just the tip of the ice berg. So enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"One Shot- Part 4"

With squinted eyes, an elderly couple observed the chaos in the streets surrounding the city park as high strung cops and persistent reporters filled the area. The wizened married pair were still confused as to why the moment they had stepped out of the park the police had detained them.. All that was told to them was that there was a crime in the area and all bystanders within the park were to be held for questioning. The elderly man frowned as his wife shifted uncomfortably in the back of the police cruiser. One moment they were having a pleasant stroll through the park, even got to see Kim Possible herself, and then the next moment they were being treated as if they were criminals!

_Where the heck is that young lady...?_

The old man was counting on Kim to come out of the park and let the police know that they hadn't done anything wrong since she saw them only moments before. But strangely enough, the young hero hadn't exited the park yet.

_Maybe its got something to do with the crime?_

The man looked off in the distant as there seemed to be some commotion among the police and the reporters. It seems the reporters had enough of this media blackout...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS IS A VIOLATION OF OUR RIGHTS!!"

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS!!"

"THE PUBLIC HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT THERE WAS AN ALIEN LANDING IN THE PARK!?!?!"

Trying his best not to sigh tiredly, Will Du repeated the same statement he'd already said about a hundred times.

"Please, there has been a crime in the park that falls under Global Justice jurisdiction. It is vital to our investigation that nobody enters the premises until all evidence is gathered and we have a better understanding of what has happened."

After confining Kim to the Middletown base, Dr. Director had dispatched her finest agents to keep a protective eye over her. When Will had asked why not let them handle the case and look for this Mr. X, she just looked at him stone-faced and said "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Kim's already came up with a plan of action." And much to Will's annoyance, just a few minutes later Kim had contacted the G.J. boss and informed her of the plan.

Will could admit that Kim was probably G.J.s best and brightest agent, but letting her take on this case while there was a hefty price on her head was ridiculous. And yet Dr. Director wouldn't be deterred of her decision. She firmly believed that the higher the odds were stacked against Kim, the better she performed. Will finally let loose the sigh he'd been holding in as he retreated into the park. The grass was still slightly wet from the morning dew as Will made his way to the team of G.J. operatives that were surrounding the "body". When the plan had begun, Will had half his team follow the Kim bot in hopes of maybe catching the hit man red handed, while the other half stayed in the base and watched over Kim. When they had initially approached Kim about how they would go about protecting her, she had cut them off and laid down the law.

"This is MY case, so we're gonna do this MY way," Kim had said.

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Listen Kim, we're-"

"Look, you do what you need to do as long as it doesn't effect what I need to do. That means if something comes up, your free to follow me and help out. But there's no way that I'm gonna be treated like a kid, got it?" Kim said with an inquiring eyebrow.

Reflecting back to the moment, Will decided that he made the right decision to give Kim her freedom. He had no doubt that if someone we're trying to restrain her now, they would probably find themselves on their backs in a daze. But he was glad that he had some men follow the bot. Had he not, he had no doubt that some bystander or some rookie cop would go blab to the press that they had found the body of Kim Possible...and that she was a robot.

Looking down at the gory mess that was once the Kim bot's head, at first glance Will thought it looked pretty convincing The red liquid and the chunks of flesh inside the bot did a decent job of hiding the circuits, but if someone had looked a little closer, they would have noticed the complex wiring spilling out the back of the bot's head.

A nervous looking agent came running up to Will.

"Uh, sir we just got word from the base...Kim's on her way here."

Yet again, Will sighed. "I know agent, carry on." Will didn't need someone to tell him that the moment someone took out the bot that Kim would come running. What he didn't know was that she wasn't heading for the park...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's grip tightened on the handles as she maneuvered the sleek motorcycle between traffic. As she was leaving, Wade had upload a schematic of the alleys the shooter most likely ran off into. He couldn't give her an exact location where the shooter would have ended up at, but he did triangulate the area he would most likely have gone to.

While Kim made her way to the park, her mind was hard at work trying to come to a course of action in regards to the assassin. In her entire career as a glob trotting hero, she never really had to deal with a crime that dealt with murder. Sure, she knew that among all the villains and henchmen she fought, that there were some among them that had probably killed at some point in time, but murder was never a topic that came up. Global domination, human enslavement, corporate takeovers, but never murders. Kim decided that she would just have to deal with this situation like any other. Once Kim saw the flashing police lights come into view, she stopped and pulled the bike over.

_Gotta maintain your cover Kim, _Kim reminded herself. Parking the bike in front of a closed shop, Kim proceeded on foot down a side street that would take her around the large crowd surrounding the park while keeping her helmet on. Kim came to a stop as she reached one of the many entrances to the maze of alleys the shooter escaped into. Kim took a deep steadying breath, and ran into the alley, eyes on the lookout for any track marks the shooter could have left behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will began to fidget a little as he continued to stand at the park entrance, on the lookout for the young teen hero. The team at the base had called in already informing them of Kim's departure, but because Kim was on a motorcycle the agents couldn't keep up in their cars. Will predicted the Kim would head straight for the scene of the crime, most likely in disguise, so he payed close attention to anyone who even came close to the entrance yet as the noon sun came into view, it became apparent that Kim wasn't going to arrive. Just as Will was preparing to contact Kim, there was a burst of commotion within the park. Will whipped around and to his amazement saw that there were people parachuting down into the park. Or more specifically, over zealous reporters who could literally smell the story of the year, maybe the decade, coming from the park. With Kim momentarily forgotten, Will rushed to deal with the intrusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lot came into view, Kim's heart began to race. Her eyes hardened and she steeled her heart. Whoever this person was, she would make sure they paid their dues. After a couple of hours of searching through the maze like alleys and having to ditch the helmet due to the lack of light, Kim had come across long gun barrel that was obviously a piece of a rifle, or more specifically, a sniper rifle. So it was just a matter of following the trail of poorly discarded gun parts. Kim's sprint into the lot came to an abrupt stop as the sight of a laughing Shego filled her vision. The plasma wielding woman was lying on the floor of her hovercraft, holding her sides and laughing hysterically with tears running down her cheeks.

_SHEGO!?_

Kim's heart felt like it turned to ice as it dawned on her that Shego was the shooter. Kim wouldn't have been surprised had it been anyone else: DNAmy, Monkey Fist, Dr. Dementor, but never in a hundred years would Kim had considered Shego. Sure, she knew that Shego was greedy, vain, and despite Kim's doubt, there was probably a little bit of evil in there, but she always thought that Shego knew better than to cross the line between an infamous thief and a wanted murderer. Shego had been there since the start of her hero gig, and over the years they had develop a unique kind of bond. Shego still barely tolerated Kim's presence and Kim made sure to never pull any punches in their fights, but they had developed a grudging respect for one another. Heck, after the invasion incident, Kim thought the they would finally take the next step she thought they would inevitably take, and become friends. Maybe even deepen their bond to the point where Kim could finally consider Shego the older sister she never had. Yet the sight of Shego laying there, obviously finding the thought that she finally ended the teen hero funny, completely obliterated all of those thoughts in an instant.

Kim ignored the sense of betrayal she felt in her heart and began her march towards the laughing thief.

_You tried to kill me Shego...you tried to kill me..._

Every time Kim repeated the thought, the cold sense of betrayal she felt was pushed back and anger slowly took its place.

_This time Shego, I'll personally make sure you never make it out of prison!_

When Shego finally noticed her presence, Kim mentally prepared for a long and tedious battle. But Kim's tense body and battle ready mind was thrown off track when the thief only squeezed her sides and laughed harder.

_What the heck is so funny about this situation!?_

Kim stood there in befuddlement. She had prepped herself so much for the battle of her life the moment she left the base that she wasn't prepared to handle such an unexpected situation. Yet Kim's sharp mind quickly noticed something peculiar. Shego looked a bit...ragged. Her pale face was mess with puffy red eyes and dirt smudges, her usually pale green skin looked deathily white, and her usually clean cat suit was littered with rips and what seemed to be dried blood. And while looking into Shego's eyes, she saw no humor. She saw none of the usual sarcasm and the "I'm better than thee" attitude. What she saw was someone on the brink of madness. And just when Kim was starting to worry about the mental state of her long time nemesis, the madness left her eyes and was replaced with a deep rooted pain that briefly made Kim wondered if Shego was injured somewhere. Kim became even more worried and confused as Shego's scream like laughter steadily transformed into sobs. One minute Kim was fully prepared to beat Shego to within an inch of her life, and the next she was torn between giving her an obviously much needed hug or sedative to calm her down. All of these thoughts were a whirlwind in Kim's mind, but what came out of Shego's mouth brought those thoughts to an abrubt halt.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...," Shego whispered softly. Kim's eyes widened and she flinched violently. Kim knew that tone of voice very well. In her line of work many times Kim came across crooks who weren't really crooks. They were delusional people who felt they were left with no choice, but to reluctantly resort to unlawful means to accomplish their goals. And once Kim apprehended these desperate people, and through some extravagant display of mercy and kindness, shows them the error of their ways, they usually experience an emotional catharsis. And each and every one of them never failed to utter the expected "I'm sorry" line.

Kim knew she should be giddy with happiness that Shego was having such a moment. That she was most likely realizing the error of her ways and would turn to a life of heroism to make up for all her wrong doing. But all Kim felt was a growing sense of wrongness that was making her head buzz with flashbacks.

_Shego doesn't repent for her foul deeds, **she just smirks at Kim as she lets off a sarcastic remark about how an innocent virgin like Kim would never understand the rush of being evil**. Shego never cries, **her face always hardens and her eyes become steely as she tells Kim "why cry for the world when you should just smack it and tell it to move on"**. Shego doesn't say "I'm sorry", **she says "Go fuck a light pole!" as she makes her escape in a cloud of smoke**. Shego never uses firearms,** she just ignores the rows of guns and knives in the military base as she goes into her fighting stance with a smirk on her face and beckons Kim to bring it**. And Shego NEVER resorts to murder when I'm at her mercy,** she just pins down a helpless and blushing Kim and with a cocky grin on her face lets her know that she should count her blessings that Shego wasn't a man, or else Kim would be feeling something quite hard pressing against her.**_

As Shego slowly drifted into unconsciousness while still whispering heartfelt apologies, Kim was at a lost of what to do with this...woman. She couldn't make herself see this person as Shego. As HER Shego. As the proud and cocky woman who always pushed Kim to her limits and always got a kick out of teasing her endlessly. This person was ...undoubtedly her Shego. Kim was suddenly filled with a mixture of sadness and pity for the unconscious thief as her mind started to paint a picture of what must have happened. During the rare moments that Shego comes to her rescue, she usually reminds Kim that the only reason that she is doing it is because if anyone was going to end the great Kim Possible, it was going to be her. Kim had always took it as Shego's excuse for committing a good deed, but had she been wrong? Did Shego really believe that it could only be by her hands that Kim would die? If so, no doubt she came to fulfill her promise before some worthless no name beat her to it.

_Or maybe she just came for the money?_

Either way, no doubt Shego underestimated how she would react to killing Kim and clearly had a complete breakdown. Kim knew that doing something so cowardily would conflict with everything that Shego had come to represent. And as Kim came to this conclusion, she was at a lost of what to do now.

_She took out Bertha...which technically means she killed me and that makes her a murderer. But...look how much she regrets it..._

_I'm a Global Justice agent now, I can't let my emotions make my decisions!_

_...what good would sending her to prison do? Just look at her, what she needs is someone to comfort her..._

_I should call this in; report what happened and turn her over. That's what any agent would do._

_...but I'm not just any agent. I'm a Possible, and Possible's don't settle for the usual routine._

_But she tried to kill me. She tried to kill me and would have done it were that me in the park. I shouldn't forgive her. Yeah, why should I? What has she ever done that deserves my forgiveness!? She tried to kill me!?!?! I SHOULD HATE HER GUTS RIGHT NOW!!!_

And just then her mind flash backed to the Diablo incident. She remembered how furious, betrayed, and humiliated she felt. She remembered when she unleashed all of those pent up emotions on Shego and how she felt like the scum of the earth as she watched paramedics wheel away an unconscious Shego. Yet when they next met, the only thing Shego said to the regretful teen while a smirk made its way on her face was "are you begging for my forgiveness? Ha! We're even then. Not even being electrocuted is worse then demeaning yourself like that. If it were me, I'd be gloating how I kicked the shit out of you." Yet despite what Shego had said, there she had laid , bawling her eyes out, whispering her apology.

And as quickly as her anger had appeared, it swiftly vanished leaving a sense of indecision behind.

_Shego, I really want to help you. I really do. But you tried to kill me..._

"Shego, what am I going to do with you?" Kim whispered as she knelt before her. With a tired sigh she prepared to pick up the unconcious woman. However, she paused as a thought crossed her mind. Suddenly a calculating expression crossed her features. Kim closed her eyes and appeared to be coming to a decision. Her eyes flashed open, and they reflected steely resolve. She pulled out an indiscreet black cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and with a press of a few buttons, it began ringing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will glanced down the G.J. issued cell phone attached to his hip as it began ringing. The black cell phones used an encrypted frequency and was to be used when sensitive information was being passed on, so whenever it rang it meant something huge. Will silently wandered over into a shaded part of the park where nobody was, and checked the caller ID. Possible flashed across the screen. Will quickly answered the phone.

"Kim, where are-" but Kim cut him off.

"_I found the shooter." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**So?"**_

"_So what?"_

"_**Was I right or was I right?"**_

"_...you were right."_

"_**Hmmm, your actually agreeing with me. I see we've made progress."**_

"_Please, just...leave me alone."_

"_**Now what good would that do? I can't stay quiet when your nice and ripe for some quality re-moralization."**_

"_Trust me, I think I'm re-moralized enough as it is."_

"_**Now, now. Just because you regret shooting Kimmie doesn't mean your re-moralized yet."**_

"_sigh Can't we do this later? Let me suffer in peace..."_

"_**So are you going to start dressing in black and writing poetry about how life's a bitch?"**_

"_...huh?"_

"_**Quit the emo act and listen up, because I'm only going to TELL you how to fix this mess once. Then your on your own missy."**_

"_Heh, unless you managed to somehow gain the ability to raise the dead, I don't see how I can fix anything."_

"_**...will you trust me this time Shego?"**_

"_...yea, why the hell not"_

"_**Ok, here it is. From here on out, for every decision you make I want you to remember one thing: everything you've done from the moment you left Team Go to the moment you pulled that trigger was a mistake. Well, besides those few times you decided to play hero."**_

"_And tell me, o great one, how is that going to fix everything? How...how is that going to bring back Kim..."_

"_**Trust me. Dear lord, this one time just take my word for it. If you remember what a big waste those years you spent being a villain were from here on out, I guarantee you that your life will only go uphill."**_

"_Why bother, I'm...I'm worst than scum. I betrayed everything I stood for just because I was so fucking pessimistic about shit."_

"_**Thats the way! Hate what you were Shego, make the effort to change and one day you'll reap in the rewards!"**_

"_What if I don't want the rewards? What if I don't want a good life? What if I just wanted to fucking end it all !?"_

"_**Please, your WAY to vain to commit suicide."**_

"_Gee, thanks for boosting my morale."_

"_**Anytime! And by the way...wake up."**_

"_What?"_

Shego groggily opened her eyes and immediately tensed up and stood. Or at least attempted to stand, but she found she was incapable of doing so. She was strapped to a white chair the eerily reminded here of the electric chair, but minus the head gear. As she gathered her bearings, she looked around at the large white room. There was nothing in the room; no doors, tables, or windows. Shego closed her eyes and concentrated as her hands glowed a bright green.

**'THAT WONT DO YOU ANY GOOD MISS GO.'**

Shego was startled out of her attempted escape as she looked around for the source of the obviously disguised voice.

**'EVERYTHING IN THIS ROOM IS PLASMA RESISTANT.'**

Shego glanced down, and just as the voice had said, her powers had no effect on the straps. Shego closed her tired eyes briefly and did her best to muster her most effective glare.

"Okay buddy, tell me the who, what, where, and why!?" Shego glanced around her with narrowed eyes. But what she heard deflated her attempts at acting tough and un-intimidated, and brought back the feeling of worthlessness she had felt earlier.

**'I AM GLOBAL JUSTICE AGENT NUMBER 10923, MISS GO. YOU ARE SITTING IN A CELL DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR YOU IN GLOBAL JUSTICE HEADQUARTERS. AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE TODAY TO BE INTERROGATED ****FOR THE MURDER OF KIM POSSIBLE.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draken glanced around the crowded circular table. Just a few days after Shego had left to take care of Kim, Draken had received a call from a raspy sounding individual informing him that 'Mr. X' would like to personally meet with him. At first Draken was giddy with excitement because he thought Shego had completed her task somehow and he was being rewarded, but as soon as he arrived at the secluded warehouse at the stroke of midnight, he realized the same invitation was given to just about every villain imaginable. Everyone from the crazy scientists to the shady mob bosses of the underworld. Draken's eyes narrowed as he spied Dr. Dementor approaching the table.

_Where the hell is Shego!? _

After the call, Draken had done everything he could to get in contact with his plasma wielding sidekick, but it seems that she had disappeared on him. At first he thought that Shego had killed Kim and was going to ditch him and take the money for herself, since it was something he thought the greedy thief would do. But that thought had quickly died when he realized Shego wasn't in the room.

"It appears everyone is here."

Everyone at the table looked over where the raspy voice came from. From a shadowy corner a tall, lean figure, probably about 6'8" emerged. The deathly pale man was dressed in a button up black cloth trench coat the reached all the way to the floor. He was bald with visible veins showing through his ghostly white skin and he was wearing what seemed to be pitch black goggles, like welders wear. As he slowly approached the group of villains, he pulled out a pair of leather gloves and slowly put them on his pale, veiny hands.

"The boss wants to personally thank the entire villain community for their efforts in killing Kim Possible," the pale figure said in his raspy voice.

"WHAT!? SHE'S DEAD!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Monkey Fist roared. The last few days he had been gathering as many men/monkeys as he could to launch a massive surprise attack on Kim. He knew Possible was known for overcoming impossible odds, but even she wouldn't know what to do in the face of a massive army. He had seen the news from Middletown about the massive commotion going on with media blackout in a part of the city, but certainly it wasn't related to Possible. Monkey Fist truly believed he was the only one capable of ending Kim.

And it seemed his sentiments were shared by everyone in the room. Senior Senior's face darkened, Dr. Dementor looked like he was in denial, DNAmy looked perplexed, but Draken looked like he was about to squeal like a school girl.

_Shego! It must have been Shego!_

Draken stood up abrubtly with a triumphant grin on his face.

"It was Shego who did it! Now I demand you give me my reward!" Draken said excitedly.

Everyone but the pale figure looked at Draken like he was nuts...or more nuts than usual.

"Don't worry," the pale man said in his raspy voice as he finally reached the table. "You'll get your reward soon enough."

And with that, the doors to the warehouse slammed shut, the windows were covered with steal plates, and before any of the notorious crooks could react, the lights went out.

For a few minutes, sounds of utter chaos filled the pitch black room. Then for about a minute, the sounds of battle was replaced with the sounds of shrieks of pain and terror. Then there was a deathly silence. The door to the warehouse opened and the pale figure emerged, looking like nothing had happened, while removing his leather gloves. He stopped as the sound of something being dragged reached his ears. Draken, his normally blue skin a deathly pale with streaks of blood covering his torn and riped clothes, crawled out the door and he stared at the back of the pale figure with large, haunted eyes.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" Draken whispered in a shaky voice.

The pale figure glanced behind him briefly and resumed his departure.

"I'm just a man following orders," he said as he walked away slowly.

Draken tried to say more, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He stared after the figure, his mouth moving and his eyes still dilated with terror.

"Enjoy your reward, Draken," the man continued. " Life is considered to be priceless. I'm sure you would prefer your life to $5 billion." And with that the tall figure disappeared into the shadows.

Draken continued to stare in the direction the man had left in. The next morning a patrolling police man discovered Draken outside the warehouse, sitting against the wall, hugging his knees against his chest as he rocked back and forth with blank eyes staring off into the distance. Realizing the man was obviously traumatized and covered in dry blood, the police man radioed in for paramedics and backup. While waiting for help to come, he noticed a trail of blood that Draken had left behind that lead into the open door of the warehouse. He decided it would be a good idea to investigate while waiting for backup. Moments later, the quiet warehouse and the surrounding area was filled with his screams of terror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of fists hitting leather filled the large dojo. An athletic looking man, standing around 6'1", dressed only in black shorts with tape convering his ankles and wrists, was unleashing furious combos onto the heavy punching bag. Sweat shone of his rippling muscles as he let loose a final round house kick that ripped the bag from its chains and launched it into the far wall with a loud bang. He stood there a moment, panting silently with sweat trickling down his sharp features and over the thick red stubble covering his jaw. As he stared at the bag with focused jade green eyes, the sound of a phone ringing filled the dojo. He glanced at the phone on the wall before heading over to pick it up.

"What is it," he said in a smooth baritone.

"_It's done," _a raspy voice replied.

The mans green eyes immediately took on a calculating expression for a moment. After a minutes pause, he answered back.

"Very well. You know what to do, it's time you said hello to some of our old friends," the man said, an eerily familiar looking cocky grin crossing his face.

"_With pleasure,"_ the voice said in a business like manner.

"But before you do, theres a gift for you waiting in the Pacific. I think it would be nice of you if you shared it with the world," the man said, amusement creeping into his voice.

"_Right...are you sure you don't want me to take care of those two also? It's dangerous to leave them be,"_ the raspy voice noted.

The man looked thoughtful for second, then shook his head.

"The timing isn't right. There are too many unknowns right now. Lets wait till we take care of all the pawns before we face the king and queen," the man said, chuckling a little at his analogy.

"_Right boss," _and with that a click sounded as the phone was hung up.

The man put the phone away and looked at the bag that was resting against the wall. The amused look that was on his face slowly disappeared and instead it grew cold and emotionless. Suddenly his fists were surrounded in a bright green glow that was rippling with energy. He crouched down in a wide stance and quickly pushed his open palms towards the bag.. A violent ball of green plasma that crackled with power left his glowing hands and impacted the bag with a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed pile of rubble where a steel reinforced wall had once stood.

With remnants of his powerful discharge crackling of his hands, he ran his fingers through his sweaty red bangs. He turned around sharply, his long red hair that was tied into a pony tail whipping around in mid air before coming to rest in between his shoulder blades. Slowly, he walked out of the dojo, his hardened jade eyes narrowing.

"Yes, lets take care of the pawns first this time." And the hardened look left and a smirk appeared on his face as walked away from the dojo and into the spacious hallway that was surrounded by the beautiful view of the moon slowly making its way closer.

**End of "One Shot" Arc**

**AN: Welp, gave you a brief glimpse of some of my new villains...and killed of all the old ones, mwhahaha! I bet a lot of you are wondering "WTF HAPPENED IN THE WAREHOUSE!?" Don't fret, all shall be revealed...eventually. Prepare for the next arc because my tall pale friend is gonna pay some people a visit. Be prepared for "The Reaping". **

_**Chapter 5: Kim deals with criticism that her plan of action dealing with 'Mr. X' is a failure and discovers the gruesome fate of her long time enemies. Shego experiences yet another emotional breakdown, this time of the good variety. But all of this soon becomes the least of the two ladies' worries as a world-wide catastrophe is unleashed. **_


	5. The Reaping 1

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay. If it wasn't for schoool, work, and stress in general I'd be updating every other day. Anyway, here's the begining of the next arc. And remember, we're nowhere near the real meat of this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 1"

Ink black clouds greeted the fisherman as he walked out of his rusty boat cabin. He looked up at the foreboding clouds with squinted eyes, while rubbing his sore back.

_Storm clouds must be messing with my back, _thought the old man. We looked off to the side and observed his youthful grandson as he hauled in the fishing nets. With a crooked grin, the fisherman approached the young man.

"I bet our nets are full, boy. The fish flock to this area when the weather gets bad," predicted the experienced fisherman.

The younger fisherman looked at the old man like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? These nets are completely empty!"

The old man started at that.

_The bloody hell!? I've fished in these parts for 50 years and not once have I ever pulled in empty nets in this kind of weather._

The old man glanced up once again at the black clouds.

_Wait a minute..._

The old man squinted a little more as if trying to make out something in the distance. His grandson looked at him curiously and then looked up in the sky where his grandpa was searching, but saw nothing but rolling black clouds. He then looked back at the old man with a nervous look on his face.

"I think we should head back in, those clouds are giving me a bad feeling."

The old man said nothing for a minute and continued squinting in the distance.

"...I don't think these are storm clouds boy," the grandfather said ominously.

The young man looked at the aging man blankly for a moment, before once again looking up at the clouds.

"What are you-"

He was cut off as the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind them. They both turned around to acknowledge the other passenger.

"You must have been pretty tired, you've been asleep ever since we left the harbor," commented the old man to the newest arrival.

A tall pale man wearing a black trench coat and dark goggles approached the two fishermen. he ignored the comment and stood next to the old man and stared up at the ominous looking clouds.

"...looks like the rift is closing up," mumbled the pale figure quietly in his raspy voice.

The old man's grandson looked at the tall man curiously, not having heard what he said.

_What a strange man. He paid us quite a bit just to come out with us on our boat. He told us he was looking for a certain type of fish in these parts, but besides that he refuses to tell us anything._

"Uh...how exactly are you going to look for your fish?" The pale man glance down at the curious looking young man.

"Like any man would. I'm going to fish for it." Both the old man and his grandson looked at the tall man blankly. They then glanced at each other in confusion. When he first came aboard, he brought nothing with him but a sheet a paper that had some coordinates on them. When they offered to lend him some fishing gear, he just stated that it wouldn't be needed.

"Uh, how you gonna do that without a rod and some bait?" the young man asked looking at the tall pale figure awkwardly.

"I don't need a rod." The pale man then slowly looked over to the pair of fishermen. "And you two are a too small to be bait, but I'm sure this boat will be enough to grab its attention."

The pair were quiet for a while, the full impact of the man's statement not settling in yet. Then just as their eyes started to widen in realization, a load roar ripped through air, shaking the boat violently causing the two fishermen to fall to their knees.

The old man looked around wildly trying to identify the beast that had unleashed the noise.

"The bloody hell was-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

The old man looked over at his grandson and noticed that his face was almost a deathly white and his eyes were impossibly wide with amazement and fear as he stared at the sky. Following his line of sight, the fisherman felt the need to pee his pants at the site that greeted them. A gigantic eel like creature was flying among the clouds. The creature was covered in blood red scales and had two ink black eyes in the shape of slits. But it was the size of the creature that truly shook the two fishermen up.

"Th-th-that thing must be the size of a city..." whispered the young man as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the enormous creature.

"I wouldn't say a city, more like half a city," said the pale man as leaned against the railing, staring up at the creature blankly. The two fisherman gaped at the pale man, unable to voice any questions. With a sigh, the pale man turned towards the two men.

"I was planning on feeding you to my friend here...but it seems he's been busy feeding on the fish here and well," the pale man glanced up at the creature briefly. "...As you can see he's grown up."

The two men looked hopeful for a second, thinking the pale man might let them live.

A smirk appeared on the pale mans face as he turned toward the two kneeling fishermen while putting on his gloves.

"Since you wouldn't provide a proper meal for my friend here, I should find some other use for you two..."

The smirk grew wider as he walked towards the two men. Both faces going deathly pale, the two men scuttled back until the backs were against the railing, to afraid to even scream as they watched the pale mans hands change.

The fingertips of his gloves grew till they were each a foot long, each one forming a thin black needle.

"I need to get my friend here more...riled up. And theres nothing like the smell of fresh human blood to get his juices flowing," the pale man said as he came to a stop a couple of feet in front of the two cowering men.

"p-p-please," whimpered the young man as he moved closer to his grandpa till their shoulders bumped.

"Don't worry," the pale man said in his raspy voice, his smirk disappearing as stared down at the two with a blank face. "...well, worry a little. This is going to be painful." With a quick swipe of his hand, he slashed the two men in one move across their faces.

Crying out in pain and clutching their faces, the two men fell on their backs as blood poured down the faces. A loud cry from the old man caused the younger man to look over at his grandpa, and what he saw made him piss his pants.

The slits across the old mans face were growing steadily deeper, sinking deeper and deeper into his head. The young man then cried out when he felt the pain himself. It felt like their was a blade in each cut that was being pushed deeper and deeper inside.

The pale man watched silently as the two men writhed and hollered in agony till the screams stopped as the cuts finally split their heads into four slices, causing blood to spill out across the deck. A loud roar once again rocked the boat and the pale man looked up at the red creature as it seemed to grow agitated. The creature slithered violently through the clouds, roaring loudly as the pale man continued watching, a small smile appearing on his face as the blood flowed around his feet and into the ocean. With a final roar, the creature dived through the air and into the ocean, its sleek body easily slipping into the water. In the seemingly deafening silence, the pale man walked towards the boats controls and steered the boat back towards the port, leaving behind a trail of blood in the boat's wake.

Had an airplane flown over, the occupants would have been struck by awe and fear at the sight of the giant, ominous looking shape in the water that was following the thin trail of blood.

* * *

Kim winced as the sound of a phone slamming reached her ears through her end on the phone.

_I guess I deserved that one,_ Kim thought with an internal sigh. The last few hours have probably been the most hectic hours of her life so far.

**_Flashback_**

After Kim had given the unconscious Shego a sedative to make sure she didn't wake up any time soon, an excited looking Will had finally arrived on the scene with Ron right as his heels looking clueless about what was happening. But upon seeing Kim standing above the sleeping green woman, shock instantly spread across their faces.

"Shego..." Will whispered.

Ron, still a little lost as to what was happening, looked questioningly at Kim

Kim took a nervous breath.

"Shego was the shooter," she began in what she hoped was a firm voice. "I want to hold her in the Middleton base so I can question her personally."

Ron looked surprised hearing that Shego was the shooter, but Will's voice only grew stone cold.

"Absolutely not. She tried to kill you, Kimberly. I suggest we send her immediately to Camp Patrick."

Kim shivered a little at hearing that name. Kim had always suspected the Global Justice had to do some unseemly things in their line of work, like harsh interegations that bordered on torture and other jobs that made up the "black ops" portion of G.J. Upon becoming an agent, Kim was given a very brief description of what Camp Patrick was. Basically, captured criminals who were withholding valuable information or were wanted for extreme crimes were sent there. And once they were sent there, they usually never walked out.

"This is my case, so we're doing it my way, remember?" Kim said, trying to mirror Will's stern appearance.

The two agents stared at one another, waiting for the other to back down. Finally, Will relented with a small sigh.

"We'll do it your way, but under the condition that you personally brief Dr. Director about what has happened so far."

Kim almost flinched at that. She knew she had disobeyed Betty's order by leaving the base, and knew she was in for a good lashing. Ron stood there with Rufus peeking out of his pocket and looked back and forth between the two G.J. agents.

"Uh...so what are you gonna do with Shego after we question her?" Ron and Will looked expectantly at Kim.

Kim felt sweat start to build up on her forehead as she prepared to tell them what just moments ago she had decided on doing.

"I...want to convince Shego to help out Team Possible on this case."

A deathly silence filled the area as Ron and Will stared dumbly at a now nervous looking Kim.

_That had sounded a lot more convincing in my head!_

"Y-your kidding, right KP?" Ron said, a nervous smile appearing on his face as he glanced at Will, who had suddenly developed a twitch under his eye.

Kim looked into both the men's eyes carefully, steeling herself for a tedious argument.

"I was here when she was still awake," Kim began compassionately. " She...she apologized. And she was crying. _Shego was crying."_

Ron's eyes widened considerably while Will looked at Kim like she had just announced she had discovered Big Foot.

"You don't know her like I do, so please trust me on this." Kim looked at them pleadingly. "Shego isn't a killer. I know what she just did kinda destroys my reasoning, but she was really torn up about it. A real killer wouldn't have regretted killing me, yet she really regrets what she did. So I'm asking you to trust my judgment on this _._" Kim looked hopefully at the two men.

Ron looked doubtfully at Shego, but nodded to Kim.

"You know I'm behind you the entire way KP," Ron said, giving Kim a reassuring smile. A huge grin crossed Kim's face as she looked at Ron in appreciation, but it instantly disappeared when she saw the look on Will's face.

Will had once again put on his stone cold mask, and was looking at Shego dispassionately.

"Shego has a list of crimes longer than you can imagine. She has repeatedly escaped from prison and has repeatedly freed other criminals as well. And now she tried to assassinate a Global Justice agent."

Will looked at Kim, daring her to deny his claims. Kim's jaw flexed as she clenched her mouth tightly.

Will looked back at Shego. "We need to throw the book at her and then some. She needs to be put away so that the world will no longer have to deal with this...scum."

Kim's clenched fists joined her clenched jaw. "Shego is not-"

"She's a thief," Will continued.

'_I-I-I'm s-sorry...' _Kim's muscles on her arms twitched as her nails dug into her palms.

"She's a liar"

'_I'm so-s-s-so sorry Kim..' _Kim closed her eyes tightly as an image of a crying Shego filled her mind.

"She's a nuisance that needs to be squashed"

'_Please f-forgive me...' _Ron looked nervously at Kim as she seemed to be trembling a little with her eyes closed, her face growing flushed.

"And most of all, shes a murderer-" Will was abruptly cut off Kim's fist connected with his jaw in a vicious hay maker.

"SHEGO IS NOT A MURDERER!" Kim roared, her face red with fury.

Ron's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he gaped at a panting Kim and an unconscious Will.

Kim seemed to regain her senses a she blinked her glazed eyes and stared down at the knocked out agent and then at her fist in surprise.

"Oh my god! I-I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry!" Kim babbled as she knelt next to Will, checking to make sure he was okay, but unable to get rid of that small feeling of satisfaction in the back of her mind that justice had been served.

**_End Flashback_**

And so when Kim and Ron had arrived at the base with an unconscious Will and Shego, Kim immediately phoned Betty and informed her of everything...including knocking out one of G.J.'s best agents.

After enduring 30 minutes of Dr. Director yelling at her about proper procedures and that she expected more from Kim, Betty had ended the call by slamming her phone, most likely breaking it.

With a tired sigh, Kim walked towards the observation room, where Shego was being held. As she walked, she tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts.

_What if Will is right? Shego hasn't exactly lived an honest life._

Once again, the image of Shego laying before her begging for forgiveness flashed through her mind.

Kim's eyes looked determined as she finally reached the door to the observation room.

_But this feeling in my heart is telling me that Shego needs a friend right now... and that this might be my only chance to get some information on this Mr. X._

The door slide open with a hiss, revealing a dark room that contained a large window looking into the white containment room. In the dark room sat Ron, who looked at Kim worriedly, and Will, who was leaning against the wall in the dark corner, looking at Shego through the window with a blank face.

Kim stepped into the room, took a deep breath, and approached the chair that sat in front of the window with a microphone propped in front of it.

Shego groggily opened her eyes and immediately tensed up and stood. Or at least attempted to stand, but she found she was incapable of doing so. She was strapped to a white chair the eerily reminded here of the electric chair, but minus the head gear. As she gathered her bearings, she looked around at the large white room. There was nothing in the room; no doors, tables, or windows. Shego closed her eyes and concentrated as her hands glowed a bright green.

**'THAT WONT DO YOU ANY GOOD MISS GO.'**

Shego was startled out of her attempted escape as she looked around for the source of the obviously disguised voice.

**'EVERYTHING IN THIS ROOM IS PLASMA RESISTANT.'**

Shego glanced down, and just as the voice had said, her powers had no effect on the straps. Shego closed her tired eyes briefly and did her best to muster her most effective glare.

"Okay buddy, tell me the who, what, where, and why!?" Shego snarled, looking around with narrowed eyes.

Kim had to resist the urge to smile.

_There's the Shego I know._

**'I AM GLOBAL JUSTICE AGENT NUMBER 10923, MISS GO. YOU ARE SITTING IN A CELL DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR YOU IN GLOBAL JUSTICE HEADQUARTERS. AND YOU ARE SITTING HERE TODAY TO BE INTERROGATED FOR THE MURDER OF KIM POSSIBLE.'**

Shego paled as she stared straight ahead with narrowed eyes. Kim knew that Shego couldn't see her through the transparent wall due to the active hologram that was projected on Shego's side, but the fact that she was staring right at her made her squirm a little.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Will from his corner.

Kim shot him a look, and turned back to Shego.

**'LETS BEGIN FROM THE BEGINNING MS. GO. WHAT WAS THE REASONING BEHIND THE ASSASINATION.'**

Shego remained silent as she continued to stare straight ahead.

_Who the hell does this asshole think he is !? If he thinks-_

Shego blinked as a thought came to her.

_'Everything up till the moment I pulled that trigger was a mistake...'_

The three individuals in the observation room sat in silence as Shego just sat there staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes.

With a loud sigh, Will strode up next to Kim and stared down at her with irritation.

"Kimberly, you have to realize the Shego will never-"

"I want to make a deal."

Will froze in mid sentence and looked at the glaring Shego with blinking eyes as Kim broke out into a victorious smile while Ron's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Shego in disbelief.

_This has got to be a trick,_ thought Ron as he looked over at a suddenly giddy looking Kim Possible.

Kim coughed as she regained her composure, but couldn't resist giving Will a quick side glance that spoke a thousand words. With a huff, Will went back to the standing in the corner and giving Shego his stone cold look.

**'PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF.'**

Shego closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, preparing for what she was about to do.

_If I do this, everything will change. I..I'll lose everything. I'll lose my freedom..._

Shego opened her eyes and stared straight with a determined look.

"I'll tell you what I know, but it wont be much," Shego began. "But I can find out more if you let me."

The silence in the observation room was palpable.

"Holy crap, she wants to help," whispered Ron in awe as her stared at the determined look on Shego's face.

Will's face had grown flush as he clenched his jaw tightly, his fists flexing while Kim tried her best not to jump out of her seat and scream "I told you so!" to everyone.

Feeling the she deserved to gloat just a little, Kim turned towards the two men with a smug grin on her face while quirking up an eyebrow.

With a growl, Will strode up to Kim and leaned in front of her and towards the microphone.

"**WHY SHOULD WE TRUST A CRIMINAL WITH A VERY HIGH THREAT LEVEL SUCH AS YOURSELF TO HELP IN A CASE THAT YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE SUSPECT IN."**

An almost overwhelming urge to deck Will again washed over Kim, but she managed to push it down this time, choosing to let Will continue his line of questioning. She had a feeling that no matter what Will tried, it wouldn't change the fact that Shego had just said she was willing to lend a helping hand.

For a moment it looked like Shego was going to throw a tantrum as she closed her eyes in irritation, and a vein bulged on her forehead. But all signs of her frustration disappeared in an instant as she sagged into her chair, making her look a whole lot older than she really was.

"You have no reason to trust a...murderer like me," she began softly. "And what happened with...Kim...was unforgivable." She closed her eyes briefly, resisting the need to break down into tears again. She shook her head, and stared straight ahead with teary eyes that held a strong determined glint.

"But Kim's gone now, and you know the world's going to be knee deep in shit without her. I'm...I'm saying that I want to do what I can to help in her place...it's the least I could do," Shego trailed of in a whisper that was barely audible.

Kim felt her heart clench a little at seeing the usually confident woman look so defeated. Even though the thought that her 'death' had such an impact on Shego was moving, Kim felt an overwhelming need give the plasma wielding thief a comforting hug.

With an irritated grunt, Will turned sharply away from the sight of Shego staring at them with teary eyes. Even he couldn't attempt to accuse Shego of faking such a pathetic sight. Ron glanced at the two warriors, his eyes filled with mixed emotions.On one hand he wanted to trust in Kim and believe that she knew what she was doing. On the other hand, there was a strong part of him that wanted to take Will's side since he could clearly remember multiple times when him and KP had been deceived and faced death at the hands of the plasma wielding thief.

The door to the observation room slid open as a frantic looking agent ran in and went straight to Kim, ignoring the surprised looks of the other two men.

With a stricken face, he handed Kim a sheet of paper.

"Mr. Load thinks you might want to be aware of this," he said in shaky voice, before turning around and walking out.

Kim took the paper, and quickly scanned its contents, her face paling as she read the report. Ron and Will tensed up at seeing Kim's reaction and waited for her to say something.

"It seems," Kim began, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "That the top 20 of the world's most wanted criminals were...butchered last night in an abandoned warehouse."

"Butchered?" Ron said in a cracked voice. Will's face only paled as he immediately understood the implications of the report.

"Yea..."Kim trailed off in a shaky voice as she stared at the photos that were attached to the paper. It looked like it had rained blood, guts, and body parts in the warehouse.

"But why would-"

"It was a set up," whispered Will. Ron quickly looked at Will while Kim didn't even bother to look. Like Will, she had instantly made the connections.

Seeing the confused look on Ron's face, Will took a deep breath and began his theory.

"Our Middletown headquarters specializes in high profile cases, thus we handle anything that deals with the most wanted criminals in the world. The main reason behind this is because even before Kimberly officially became an agent, she was already dealing with criminals that ranked pretty high on the wanted list. However, as a result of Kim gaining a wealth of new resources through G.J., we had expected her enemies to do anything in their power to become stronger in order to deal with her. And the most likely scenario we came up with was that they would eventually form alliances and coalitions."

Will glanced at Kim as she finally looked up and stared at Will briefly before looking at the pictures again.

"...But their egos would never allow such a thing," Kim continued for Will in a soft voice. "However, if the incentive were big enough..."

"Like 5 billion for the death of their enemy," Ron muttered as his eyes widened in understanding as the pieces fell together.

"Then getting a warehouse full of the worlds biggest egos would be easy," Kim continued, her hands tightening, crumbling the report in her hands.

"It was all a set up," Will said again, but this time the other two could here the frustration in his voice. " This Mr. X knew the moment we caught wind of the offer for Kimberly that G.J.'s eyes and ears would be geared toward protecting her ...and confining her." As he said this, he gritted his teeth at the thought of being played the fool.

"And with me confined and focused on the assassination, none of my attention would have been on any of my arch enemies. All of my resources would have been focused on protecting my family and friends from the backlash..." Kim said, her hands clenched together, squeezing the life out of the report as if wishing it out of existence. "Mr. X managed to gather the worlds most notorious criminals in one location, right under our noses...and he slaughtered them all."

"Kim was never the target," muttered Will as he sighed in resignation, coming to except the fact that they had all been played. "Somebody wanted all those people dead, and Kim was the perfect way to get to them."

"Not all of them..." Kim whispered softly, looking up at Shego, who was staring around her expectantly, still waiting for a response.

"Uh, KP?" Ron began hesitantly. "If someone wanted all your arch enemies dead, then, uh..wouldn't that make Shego, like, priority number one?"

The palpable silence once again filled the room as all the occupants turned as one to the oblivious Shego.

"We don't know for sure if Mr. X is after Kim's enemies. He could be after criminals in general, or maybe settling a personal vendetta," Will said quickly, seeing the look in Kim's eyes. If he knew Kim well enough, he knew what Kim was going to propose.

"We don't know that either Will," Kim said as she continued to stare at Shego, a glint appearing in her eyes. Kim couldn't get the image of Shego laying before her, begging for her forgiveness out of her head. The thought of someone trying to hurt the already emotionally destroyed woman was starting to piss her off. "We can't ignore the possibility that someone might be after Shego's life."

"Kimberly-"

"This case was a top priority from the beginning" Kim continued, running over any attempts on Wills part to stop what Kim was about to do. _I'll protect you Shego. _" Therefore, that makes Shego my, err, our top priority. From now on she's under my..OUR..protection." Kim said, trying to keep a no-nonsense face but failing at stopping the blush that creped on her face.

_Smooth, Possible, very smooth. Don't worry, you didn't sound like a pompous ass at all, _Kim muttered internally.

Ron felt a headache coming.

_Way too much information and way too many twists in one day,_ Ron whined internally. _One minute we're protecting Kim from some crazy criminal, the next we're protecting SHEGO!_

Will sighed in defeat and seemed to sag a little bit, before straightening up.

"So what do you propose we do now, Kimberley?" Will said in a business like tone.

Both men looked at Kim as stared at Shego with a thoughtful look.

"It might be a good idea to let her know I'm alive first," Kim thought out loud, chewing on her lip anxiously. She had no idea how Shego would react to such a revelation, but she suspected it would involve a lot of cursing and death threats...which Kim knew Shego would never follow through with now. Somehow, that thought brought a smile to her lips.

"Fine, then lets-"

Suddenly alarms and flashing lights filled the base, startling everyone in the observation room and causing Shego to flinch violently against her restraints as she looker around herself wildly.

_**Code 98, Code 98, Code 98**_

Will and Kim tensed up at hearing the computerized voice repeat the code over the intercom.

Ron looked anxiously at the two suddenly tense agents.

"Uh...code 98?" Ron said dumbly.

Kim quickly stood up and rushed out of the observation room, ignoring Ron's questioning look. Will was about to quickly follow her. but stopped when Ron grabbed his arm. Seeing Ron's insistent look, Will straightened up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Code 98: A crises has arisen that has rendered the military forces of the associated nation ineffective and/or incapacitated. All Global Justice Agents are to immediately report to their superiors for further information. This order is to supercede all other duties and responsibilities immediately, even at the cost of personal harm and/or endangerment of other individuals, as time is a crucial factor."

And with that, Will bolted out the door. Ron stood frozen with a stunned look on his face. Rufus crawled up to his shoulder and looked a Ron worriedly before noticing something behind him. Rufus squeaked loudly and rushed back into Ron's pocket. Hearing his buddy's frightened cry, Ron spun around and immedialy wished that he had followed Will and Kim as a bright green glow flooded the observation room through the large window. Ron backed up till he was backed up against the wall, unable to shake the familiar feeling of doom as he stared at the glowing green figure that was strapped down in the chair.

"Plasma resistant," Ron whispered to himself as inched towards the door. "Doesn't mean it's Shego resistant!" With a frightened cry, Ron ran out the door as the bright glow intensified till everything in the observation room was painted green.

**_to be continued..._**

**_AN: Well, there it is. My origianl idea for the pale man's powers was something more dramatic and over the top, but when I thought about it I decided that something more conservative, yet evil would be more proper. Anyways, R&R. Also, let me know what you expect from this story or what you think/want to happen. I've already got it planned out for the most part, but I'm open to all suggestions._**

**_Reaping Part 2: Team Possible becomes painfully aware just how much of a threat Mr. X really is. _**


	6. The Reaping 2

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Once again, sorry for not updating this sooner. I just recently had the urge to write so ...I wrote, lol. REad and Review peoples.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 2"

Sweat dripped down Shego's face as her entire body was engulfed in green plasma.

_Focus_

Shego's eyes were closed in concentration, trying her hardest to block out the loud alarms and flashing red lights around her.

_Focus._

Her chest heaved as she continued to take deep, lung filling breaths, and letting it out slowly, the plasma around her intensifying with every released breath.

_**Focus**_

Shego took in a deep breath and held it as her face scrunched up as her plasma flared out violently for a second before snuffing out almost instantly.

Letting out a shaky break and blinking the sweat out of her eyes, Shego stood up slowly and stared at the smoldering chair that had once held her captive. A smirk appeared on her face, but it seemed forced. Shego looked around herself at the smoldering walls and then at the gaping hole that was once a hidden window. Letting out a grunt, Shego carefully stepped through the melted hole and into the observation room.

"Plasma proof room...and I'm fucking Elvis," Shego muttered.

* * *

Kim had to fight to keep herself from throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. Will, standing next to her, wasn't in much better shape. The two agents, plus all the agents stationed within the base, watched in horror what was being displayed on the large display in front of them. It was an aerial view from a nearby helicopter that was near the the harbor city that was being decimated by a large, red scaled creature.

They watched as it slithered with amazing speed and strength along the ground, chasing after any living thing that was in its path. It's large mouth would snap forward to snatch up those before it with a sickening crunch, easily swallowing multiple victims whole. The agents watched in a hopeless stupor as this carnage continued. The wrecked tanks and burning helicopters littered across the city was a testament at the the quick and pointless resistance that the military had put up against the beast. A thick cloud of smoke rose steadily from the city, and Kim could almost smell the carnage from just watching the video feed. The beast came to a halt and turned its gaze sharply up at the helicopter before letting out a roar that shook the camera. The last thing the agents saw was the red beast slithering through the air and opening it's wide, teeth filled mouth before static filled the screen. The static was instantly replaced by Betty Director's grim face.

"That was a video feed from a Global Justice assault chopper that was sent over to respond to the initial call for help...that was the last we heard from them...or anyone from the city."

A large map appeared on the screen displaying the region the city was in.

"We received that transmission 15 minutes ago, and according to satellites, the creature has already destroyed most of Manhattan and is steadily moving towards New York. From what we have gathered, the creature is primarily concerned with feeding on humans."

Kim couldn't supress the shudder that went through her body.

"We cannot let that creature reach New York. Agents in the immediate area have already mobilized to surround the area to contain the creature, but we're only delaying it."

Betty's gaze focused on Kim, making the red head stand up straighter and stare back with a determined look in her eyes. Betty was silent for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"This is what the Middletown headquarters was made for. To deal with the scum that others just aren't capable of handling Don't let me down." Dr. Director gave the room a stiff salute. All the agents in the control room snapped a salute back as one, a grim look on all their faces.

"...I'm counting on you." With that, the display screen switched to the image of furiously typing Wade. All the agents looked towards Kim and waited for her to do what she was most known for: taking on the impossible head on.

"Wade," Kim began, the seriousness in her voice apparent "Tell me what I want to know."

"Sorry Kim, I got nadda on this thing," Wade said, his eyes flickering in different directions, looking at various screens. "Satellites are telling me this thing just appeared out of nowhere. The only abnormality I could find was some heavy electrical activity in the Atlantic thirty minutes before it attacked. I'm still looking into it."

Kim nodded at Wade and turned towards the grim faced agents.

Just as she was about to go into her prep speech, Ron came flying through the doors before tripping and falling face first in front of Kim, causing everyone in the room to wince. Scrambling to his feet, Ron looked at the surprised red head with wild eyes.

"K.P., Shego's about to break out!" Ron yelled in a frightened voice. Kim and Will blinked at Ron.

"That's impossible," Will said as he strode up to Ron. "I oversaw the design of that room personally. There's no way in hell that Shego could break out."

"I think I better go check it out," Kim said hesitantly looking quickly at the waiting agents and then Ron repeatedly.

Will looked annoyed for a second. "Ronald's just paranoid, Kimberly. I'm telling you, theres no way in hell-"

"Hell can be quite a resourceful place if you know who to talk to."

Everyone in the room turned quickly towards the door and were greeted by the sight of an extremely pissed off Shego.

Kim paled and laughed nervously as she realized that Shego's blood chilling glare was being directed solely at her.

_'LANDING PROCEDURE COMPLETED'_

The monotone computer voice echoed throughout the cavernous control room. Surrounded by self automated consoles and navigation computers, a lone figure sat in the command chair looking bored while playing chess on a holographic chessboard. Brushing back a stray red hair that managed to escape his pony tail, he moved the knight piece and took a pawn. Just as he the pawn disappeared from the board, the sound of a phone ringing filled the air. The man quickly pressed a button on his command chair.

"Go ahead," he said smoothly.

"_The Blood Leviathan has been let loose," _said a raspy voice through the phone.

"Good job Jacques, that should keep Possible busy for a while," said the man as he pushed several buttons on his chair. A holographic window appeared in front of him, and on the window were pictures of several different people.

"Lets see, which of these pawns should we take out first?" he said quietly as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"_Lets go for the brain, boss," _Jacques said in his raspy voice.

The man smiled and nodded to himself. "Very well. Jacques, tell Wade I said hello."

His deep laughter reverberated throughout the large control room.

* * *

"FUCK YOU!"

Will and Ron winced. The two men were standing outside Kim's personal quarters where she had hastily dragged a seething Shego into in order to talk to her alone, away from the curious eyes of the other agents, much to Will's protests and Ron's whining that he should stay by Kim's side. Before she had closed the door in both the males' faces, she had quickly told Will to prep the agents for immediate deployment to New York.

Will sighed tiredly, and he noted that he had been doing that a lot lately. "Lets go Ronald."

Ron quickly turned away from the door he had been staring pitifully at to gape at Will.

"And leave Kim alone in there with that psycho!?" Ron said incredulously. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and nodded vigorously in agreement.

"They've been in there for 5 minutes already. I'm sure if Shego was really intent on harming Kimberly, she would have done so already. Now lets go, we need to prep the agents," Will said as he roughly grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt and began dragging him down the hall.

"But can't you do that alone!?" Ron frantically tried to break Will's steel like grip while glancing constantly at Kim's door. The cursing coming from the room had yet to stop.

Will let out another sigh, and noted that he should probably make an effort to stop such an unprofessional release of his stress.

* * *

"You can fucking go to hell" Shego said tiredly as she finally collapsed into Kim's computer chair and turned around so her back was facing Kim so she couldn't see the tears that had been threatening to spill the moment she laid eyes on the red head.

Kim let out a relieved sigh when it seemed Shego was done yelling at her, and stood up from leaning against the door, which she had been doing since the moment they walked in and Shego had gone off on an impressive rant filled with colorful expletives.

"Listen Shego," Kim began, hesitating for only a second when Shego seemed to stiffen up. "I'm...not sure how I should be feeling right now, considerig our history and...well, the situation at hand." Kim began cautiously walking towards Shego's still form, not wanting to provoke a violent reaction from the plasma wielding woman.

"Your my enemy, I'm pretty sure that hasn't changed. So I shouldn't feel bad about luring you into that trap, but...I can't help it. I'm sorry for putting you through that," Kim said, the regret easily being heard in her voice. She was sure the image of Shego begging for forgiveness would forever be ingrained in her mind.

Kim came to a stop several feet from the chair Shego was sitting in, nervously adjusting her uniform, which she had changed into earlier when it became apparent that she was no longer required to hide. She had a feeling the her and Shego were at a crossroads, and something significant was going to happen soon. The fact that an entire city was being terrorized at the moment seemed to escape Kim at the moment.

Hearing Kim say that caused a tear to escape from Shego's eye and she furiously wiped it away before Kim could see it.

_**You tried to fuckin kill her and she's the one apologizing. **_

Shego winced at the scathing thought, and squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

Kim fought down the urge to drop down in her fighting stance when Shego suddenly stood up, her posture tense and her back still facing the red head.

"Shego?" Kim called out cautiously, taking a step back just in case.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Shego said in hoarse voice, a lone tear sliding down her cheek, causing Kim's eyes to widen. She had assumed Shego's tense state was due to anger, not because the woman was struggling not to break down.

"Sheg-"

Kim stopped when Shego thrust a palm towards her, signaling she wasn't done talking.

"What I did...was unforgivable. So lets just leave it at that Kimmy," Shego took a shaky breath, and hearing it made Kim desperately want to say something that would take Shego out of her funk, yet at the same time a part of her agreed that what Shego did didn't deserve her forgiveness. "You did what needed to be done and I...I just proved that I'm just another crook with a gun."

Kim frowned and walked up to Shego. She grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around and looked her dead in the eyes as if looking for something.

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me this Shego, why did you do it?" Kim said softly.

_Because if I didn't do it, somebody else would._

_Because I've always told you that it would be me that would put an end to you._

_Because I was so afraid that you would be killed off in the worst way possible._

_Because I wanted to spare you the experience of a slow death._

_Because your my rival, so it was fate that decided it would be me._

_Because we're kindred spirits._

_Because your the hero, and I'm the bad guy._

Shego stared into olive green eyes and finally let the tears she had been holding back to fall.

"Because I'm the biggest fuckin idiot in the world," Shego whispered.

Kim's eyes soften at the admission.

"No your not. I think you just had a momentary lapse in judgment from hanging around Draken to long," Kim said, and smiled when Shego barked out a short laugh as she wiped away her tears.

"And your not just another crook Shego. Trust me on that." Kim said, unconciously reaching up and wiping away a stray tear on Shego's cheek. Shego smiled weakly at Kim, and even though Shego still looked like she went through an emotional roller coaster from hell, Kim couldn't but think she looked beautiful when she smiled sincerely like that.

Kim's eyes suddenly widen.

"Crap, the monster," Kim said in realization and bolted to the door but stopped abruptly and turned to look at Shego contemplatively before smirking at her. "Feel like working off some of that stress?"

Shego stared at her blankly for a few seconds before her trademark smirk appeared on her face.

"Thought you'd never ask, Princess."

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: This chapter was a little short, but at least its finally done. I'm gonna try to update this ASAP, but no garantees. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out my profile for my other stories. Peace!**

_**Reaping part 3: Wade faces death incarnate by himself while Team Possible deals with the monstrosity terrorizing the east coast.**_


	7. Interlude:The Rise of Tyson, part 1

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I'm going to start randomly doing these interlude chapters throughout this story. Originally I was going to do a companion piece to this fic that wouldn't exactly be a sequel, but would explain the villains past and other little details that would otherwise be left out. However, after thinking about it, I decided readers would better appreciate this fic if I combined the two, thus making it into one big glorious fic. So, read and enjoy...and review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"**The Rise of Tyson- part 1**"__

_**December 10, 20XX...**_

"Come on baby, you can do it," Ron murmured encouragingly as he held Kim's hand tightly.

Sweat rained down Kim's face as her face scrunched up in pain as she gave one final push.

"Congratulations Mrs. Stoppable, it's a beautiful baby boy," said the doctor as he lifted up the crying baby.

Tears of happiness appeared in Ron's eyes as he watched the doctor clean up his newly born son. The young man turned toward his wife, who gave him a tired smile, tears of her own streaming down her face.

"Ron...we have a son," Kim choked out as she let out a happy sob. Ron gently cupped Kim's face and gave her a loving kiss.

"We have a family now," Ron whispered against Kim's lips, who let out another sob of happiness at hearing that. The doctor handed the bundled baby to happy parents, who immediately showered their son with loving affection, quickly silencing his loud wailing.

"Welcome to the world, lil guy," Ron murmured, caressing a small chubby cheek, smiling stupidly when his son reached for his finger with chubby hands.

Kim gently ran her hands over the small tuft of red hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, noticing that he had avoided inheriting any of Ron's traits. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. But she was surprised by his eyes. Instead of olive green like hers, they were an intense emerald color. Kim immediately decided he would be quite the heart breaker when he grew up.

"Have you decided on a name?" the doctor asked cheerfully. Both the parents stared at their son in wide eyed wonder. Ron and Kim both bent over and placed a soft kiss on their son's head, the baby letting out a happy cry.

Kim looked at her lover, a wide smile splitting her face. Ron couldn't help but smile too.

"Tyson," they both said at the same time before looking down at their smiling son.

_**Present Day**_

A loud gasp filled the silent air as a man sat up quickly in bed, drenched in sweat. He stared around him wildly till he realized where he was at. Rubbing a hand down his, he got out of bed and padded over to the large windows that made up a wall of his bedroom. He silently stood in front of the window, allowing his mind and body to calm down from the visions he had saw.

"Are you alright?" called a robotic voice from pitch black darkness of the room.

The man didn't flinch upon hearing the voice. He was silent for moment before frowning.

"Nothing is wrong Seraph, just had an annoying dream," the man said, turning away from the landscape of the moon, his long red pony tail whipping behind him.

"Do you require anything?" The robotic voice asked. The man paused as he was just about to climb into his bed.

"Yes, actually," the man said as sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at one of his hands and watched as he created a small green plasma ball in his palm, before clenching his hand shut, making it disappear. "Prep the training simulator for me, and prepare two drones for me to fight," he said as he stood up and headed towards the large walk in closet.

"What are your specifications?" The robotic voice asked.

The man paused once again as a dark look crossed his face.

"Randomize the training area, but put a holographic cloak around the drones," he said gruffily as he continued towards the closet. "Make them look like Kim Possible and Shego."

"Yes, right away Tyson," said the robotic voice as Tyson changed into a karate gi, the dark look on his face never disappearing.

**AN: Short, I know, but that's how these pieces are going to be. Just glimpses inside the minds of the characters and their past so you can better understand them. So yeah, I probably raised more questions than answered them, but all shall become clear in time, I promise. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**AN 2:Just so you know, it broke my heart to write even that small bit of Ron/Kim, but...expect some more moments down the line. Have no fear though, this story is still Kigo. **


	8. The Reaping 3

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Trying to get back into the right mindset to continue this story. I just recently finished "Rewards and Revalations", a much more light hearted piece of work, so now I'm trying to more or less tone down my writing for this piece. Read and Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 3"

The loud hum of the engines filled the air in the Global Justice transport as the blue plane raced through the night sky towards New York. Will Du tried his best to relax and prepare mentally to deal with the ordeal he was going to have to face, but a certain somebody sitting not too far away was proving to be quite a distraction.

Will cracked one of his closed eyes opened and glanced towards the pale green thief. Shego sat alone in the back of the plane, eyes close and arms crossed, for all appearances looking as if she was asleep. But Will's trained eyes could easily tell that she was completely aware of everything around her.

He swiveled his slightly open eye to the other end of the plane where Ron and Kim sat. The blond was lying across the seats, his head resting in Kim's lap as the red head idly ran a hand through his hair. Will blinked at the sight of the couple. While Ron still wore his regular mission clothes since he wasn't an official agent, Kim was decked out in a G.J. uniform, making her look older than she was. For a moment, the site of the two looked like a mother comforting her son.

With a sigh, Will closed his eyes. When Kim had came running into the hanger, Will and every other agent there had dropped down into fighting stances when Shego had trailed right behind her. Needless to say, after a couple of minutes of Kim throwing her authority around and stressing that there wasn't time to argue, Shego was allowed onto to plane.

It didn't help matters that Shego had thrown everybody her smuggest look when Kim had her back turned.

_What are you thinking, Kimberly. Do you honestly believe you can trust Shego?_

Will risked another glance at Shego and froze when brown eyes met irritated jade ones.

'What?' Shego mouthed, a deep frown on her face. Will shook his head and stared straight ahead.

_What indeed..._

Kim smirked when she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Will whip his head around to stare intently ahead of him.

She craned her neck around and quirked an eyebrow at Shego's irritated form. Shego quirked an eyebrow back and once again mouthed 'what?', but this time with a grin on her face. Kim's smirk widened.

Kim glanced down at her slumbering boyfriend, and eased herself out of her seat while pulling down her arm rest for Ron's head. She strode down the isle, ignoring Will's stern look and the curious gazes of the other agents, and dropped into the empty seat next to Shego.

"How are you holding up?" Kim said quietly, not wanting any eavesdropping agents to hear their conversation.

"Besides being stared at like some sideshow freak? Fantastic," Shego said dryly while rolling her eyes.

Kim giggled quietly.

"Can you blame them? For years you've been a source of intimidation for the younger agents. The thought of facing someone like you has scared off plenty of our recruits."

Shego perked up at this.

"Really?" Shego said excitedly, leaning over the armrest and staring intently into Kim's eyes, a wide smile on her face.

Kim chuckled at the gleam in the older woman's eyes.

"Don't get a big head over it," Kim warned jokingly, lightly flicking Shego's forehead.

Shego jerked back and rubbed the spot on her forehead, shooting Kim a glare.

"Whatever" Shego grumbled, turning away to look out the woman. Kim smothered the urge to giggle again at Shego's behavior.

Ron laid back down after observing the two rivals, a thoughtful look on his face.

_Well, at least they're not trying to kill each other...yet._

* * *

Wade typed furiously on his keyboard, his eyes flickering rapidly over multiple monitors, observing the flow of information being displayed.

_At approximately 7:00pm there was some strange electrical activity over the Atlantic ocean, and then several hours later there's a giant lizard terrorizing New York. Whats the relation..._

Wade spun his chair around and rolled over to another set of computers and continued his impossibly fast typing.

_The only other abnormal activity that I could pick up within the last few weeks was the various reports from astronomers that there was a brief spike in solar flare activity on the sun. Maybe it has something to do with the electrical activity?_

Wade glanced at a monitor that was showing the position of the Global Justice transport that was carrying Team Possible. Wade paused for just a split second as he wished, not for the first time, that he could be on that plane lending a hand.

_But I'm doing what I do best,_ Wade thought as he continued pounding away on his keyboard.

He was so engulfed in his work that he didn't notice that one of the various monitors in his room that showed the footage from his security cameras flickered briefly before blacking out.

* * *

"Listen up!" Kim yelled over the roaring wind to the agents before her. They were currently flying over New York and were rapidly approaching the red beast's location. Everyone in front of the red head was tense for various reasons...except for Shego. She just looked impatient as she stood there with her arms crossed, her hip cocked, and her foot tapping rapidly. For some reason seeing Shego like that relieved a little bit of the anxiousness she was feeling in her stomach.

"We're about to fly over the target! Once we do, deploy your jet packs and fall into formation! Got it!?" Kim yelled, her eyes steeled with determination. Everyone nodded in understanding besides Shego, who just fidgeted restlessly with the straps to her jet pack.

"Lets get this show on the road already!?" Shego yelled at Kim while stepping towards her. Ron looked at her like she was insane.

_Is she actually looking forward to fighting that thing!? _

The blond glanced at his girlfriend and saw her grin at Shego, a familiar gleam in her eyes. Ron forced down the small surge of jealousy.

_Great, leave it to Shego to get Kim all fired up. Come on Stoppable, it should be you giving her the support she needs! Gotta keep it together if I'm gonna watch her back._

Will stepped besides Kim and leaned near her so only she could hear him.

"Are you absolutely positive you want Shego to come?" Will said while glancing at the thief who was bouncing on the soles of her feet, a grin on her face as she stared out at the burning column of smoke in the distance.

Kim glanced at the older woman and smiled at Will.

"Positive," Kim said firmly before stepping next to Shego.

"Move out!" Kim yelled before her and Shego dove out of the plane, a maniacal grin Shego's face and a determined look on Kim's.

* * *

Wade froze as his room was engulfed in darkness.

"Power outage..?" Wade muttered, his brow furrowed.

_Impossible, everything is run on an independent generator._

Wade stood up and carefully maneuvered around his equipment, careful not to bump into anything in the darkness.

_Wheres that flashlight at? _Wade grumbled internally as he felt around his workstation.

"Looking for this," said a raspy voice next to his ear, as the flashlight was flickered on, casting his pale face in an eerie light.

"Jesus!" Wade yelped as he stumbled back and fell onto his butt.

"Funny you should say that," Jacques said as turned the flashlight off, once again drowning the room in darkness. "I was about to ask you to tell him I said hello."

Wade quickly fumbled with his belt buckle, revealing a red button. He pressed it desperately, surround his body in a bright blue field. Jacques paused in his advance and stared blankly at the blue shield surrounding Wade.

The genius gave the black goggled man a shaky smile.

"If y-you thought killing me would be easy, you thought w-wrong," Wade said as he stood on shaky legs.

Jacques only smirked and continued his advance.

* * *

"Wade! Come in!" Kim yelled into her Kimmunicator as she rose rapidly in the air, just barely avoiding becoming the red beasts lunch. The beast turned and mid air and roared in Kim's direction, shaking the very air with its volume.

Kim gritted her teeth as she felt her body reverberate from the noise. The roar was cut off, however, as a stream of plasma bolts pelted its underside, causing the beast to swivel in Shego's direction.

"Come get some, you overgrown lizard!" Shego yelled out, before turning and zooming away. With a roar, the beast gave chase.

Kim cursed and chased after the beast. She looked down at her Kimmunicator as Ron's image appeared.

"How's Will doing?" Kim asked hurriedly as she weaved through the buildings, trying to keep up with the gigantic monstrosity.

"Pretty good, considering he was knocked out of the air by Godzilla. He's still unconscious though," Ron said tiredly as he flew through the air toward the evacuation point where medics were waiting. He was slowed down by Will, who he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Great. Get him some help and then join the other agents in helping the evacuation," Kim said as she looked past the beast and noticed where Shego was leading the monster.

"K.P.! There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with that thing!" Ron yelled incredulously.

Kim gave him a confident smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone. Shego and I can handle this thing on our own," Kim said as she cut her kimmunicator off, not seeing the hurt and slightly jealous look on Ron's face, and stared ahead, focusing on the fleeing pale green woman who was heading towards the Empire State building. She glanced down at her kimmunicator, a frustrated look on her face.

_Wade, where are you?_

* * *

Wade coward in the corner as he tried desperately to think of a way to escape as Jacques slashed away at his shield with his needle like fingers.

_My shield wont hold up much longer, gotta think! _

Wade looked frantically around him and paused when his gaze rested on a bright blue grenade sitting on his work table.

_My sub-zero grenade...If I use that, then..._

Wade looked hesitant for a second, and then glanced down at the power reading on his belt. His time was running out.

"You're...being...difficult...about...this...," Jacques grunted out as he slashed furiously at the blue shield. He noted that the shield was becoming more transparent. With a grin he picked up the pace.

Wade took a deep breath and turned his shield off, timing it with one of the attacker's strikes, causing the tall pale man to stumble and fall on his face. Wade dashed to his work station and grabbed the grenade, turning around to face the the man after his life.

Jacques slowly stood up, his face emotionless.

"I was going to make your death quick, but now I'm going to have to hurt you...a lot," Jacques said as he adjusted his crooked goggles.

Wade held the grenade in front of him with shaky hands.

"T-this is my sub-zero grenade. I-it has enough power t-to freeze everything within a fifty yard radius. Not to m-mention it h-has an instant detonation button. S-s-so just try it buddy!" Wade couldn't stop his body from trembling in fear. There was something about this man the shook him to his very core.

Jacques was quiet for a while before he began chuckling.

"You were always the resourceful one, Wade," Jacques said in what sounded like a fond tone.

Wade shook off the thought that maybe they had met before.

_I would remember meeting someone like him._

"However, not even your genius or even _Kim _can stop from whats going to happen to the world."

Wade froze at that.

"Are you Mr. X?" He asked softly, his eyes wide.

Jacques smirked. "No, and it's a shame you'll never get to meet him."

The pale man took a step forward, but stopped when Wade shook the grenade at him.

"Don't think I-I'll just let you do whatever you want!" Wade shouted in what he hoped was a threatening tone.

"I doubt you have the guts to detonate that grenade," the pale man rasped as he slowly began closing in on Wade.

"Stop!" Jacques kept on coming

"I'll do it! I swear!" Wade could feel tears stinging his eyes and his knees were becoming wobbly.

The goggled man gave him a toothy smile as he raised a clawed hand, ready to slice Wade down.

"AARRGG!" Wade flipped open a small panel on the grenade, revealing a small red button.

Right before he pressed it, one thought stood out from his chaotic emotions.

_Kim, save me! Please!_

Then his world went black as ice filled his vision.

* * *

Kim felt a chill run through her body, but ignored it as she continued to follow the beast and Shego. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw Shego look back and met Kim's eyes. Shego gave Kim a cocky grin as she gestured at the Empire State building, or more specifically, its _very _pointy top. Kim felt a grin cross her face as she nodded. Kim hit her boosters and shot ahead of the beast, weaving around its slithering body, till she was flying next to the thief.

"I'll take it from here!" Kim yelled as she whipped out her laser lipstick and aimed it at the beast. She stared determinedly into its rage filled eyes.

"Eat this!" She yelled as she shot a beam into its gaping mouth, burning the tip of its tongue. As it let out a earth shaking roar, Kim flew straight up into the air while Shego sped towards the top of the pointed building. With a growl the red monster chased after the red head.

Kim squinted against the rush of air as she pressed on the ear piece in her ear.

"This is Possible! Has the Empire State building been evacuated!?"

"Empire State building..? Let me check with the other agents," a random agent responded from the communication plane that was flying over New York.

Kim grunted as she maneuvered wildly in the air, avoiding the monsters snapping mouth, leading the beast till they were both about half a mile over the Empire State building.

"Ms. Possible, the Empire State building is cleared. I repeat, it's cleared."

Kim pressed on her ear piece as she quickly darted downwards, just barely avoiding the red beast's razor sharp teeth, and began diving towards the large building.

"You ready, Shego!?" Kim yelled against the heavy turbulence as she squinted her eyes, focusing on her target. She could _feel _the monster breathing down her neck as it chased after her.

With a final stream of plasma, Shego back up and observed her work. She had used her powers to temper the lightening rod on the building so that it was sharp and hot enough to pierce almost anything.

"It's all on you now, Princess!" Shego yelled, pressing on her ear piece, as she sped away from the building, a maniacal smile on her face. Despite the death and destruction that filled the city, there was something about facing off against the fearsome beast with her rival that excited her to no end.

Kim focused on the glowing lightening rod and sped towards it. She came to an abrupt stop just a foot above the rod and glanced up. She felt completely calm as she stared into the gaping mouth of the murderous beast, before bursting out of the way right before she could be engulfed in its mouth.

With a high pitched squeal, the monster impaled itself on the building. It momentum forced the beast down onto the building, driving the building past its throat and down into its innards. Kim winced when its head smashed into the ground, causing a dust cloud to rise up. Shego slowly hovered over to Kim as the two watch in awe. Despite having swallowed the massive building, it only filled half of its enormous body. They watched in awe as the back half of the monster twitched in the air before flopping down, signaling that the monster was no longer alive.

The air was deathly silent around the two warriors as they stared at the impaled creature.

They turned to each other, Kim giving Shego a tired smile while the older woman crossed her arms and gave Kim a cocky smile.

"We make quite the team, Pumpkin. You sure you're not interested in switching sides?" Shego asked half jokingly.

_I really wouldn't mind if you joined me, Kimmie._

Kim was quiet for a moment as she regarded Shego thoughtfully.

"We both know that'll never happen. But...are you sure _you're_ not interested in partnering up with me?" Kim asked, completely serious in her inquiry.

Shego bit off the retort on her lips when she saw the desperately hopeful look flash across Kim's face before being hidden behind Kim's tiredly smiling face.

_Ah crap. Oh well, it wont hurt to help Kimmie out till we get the asshole whose trying to knock her off._

_**Quit acting tough and just say yes, stupid! **_

Kim felt a deep pang of disappointment when she saw the annoyed look on Shego's face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," Kim mumbled as she looked away.

Shego shook her head, putting aside her inner dialog, and focused on the down trodden red head.

"Stop your moping, dummy" Shego sniffed as she looked downwards at the small army of agents scrambling through the city towards the dead monster. "I didn't say no, now did I?"

Kim snapped her head up and stared intently at Shego, silently asking her to clarify her answer. The air was tense around them, both of them ignoring the crackeling noises coming from their ear pieces as agents shouted commands and made requests.

Shego let out a tired sigh, and nodded slightly at Kim, wincing when the red head let out a girlish squeal. Shego held a hand out when it looked like the red head was going to try to bear hug her.

"Lets try to remember where we are, shall we?" Shego said dryly while gesturing at her jet pack. Kim just gave her a goofy smile.

"Well, expect a big hug when we land," Kim said happily, her hands clasped under her chin as she beamed at Shego. Shego felt a small blush cross her face when she noticed that Kim's deliriously happy smile was being directed at her. She looked off to the side, and scowled.

"What you smiling at, Miss Priss? And no hugs, got it!?" Shego snarled, silently wondering what she was feeling bashful about.

The red head giggled lightly, her earlier fatigue completely forgotten. Kim swore that her face was going to split in half from smiling so much.

_Killed a man eating lizard and turned my arch enemy into my ally? Definitely a good day._

Shego just grunted and turned her back on the red head when she glanced at Kim and saw that Kim was still smiling stupidly at her as she hovered next to her over in the night sky. Kim never saw the small grin appear on Shego's face.

* * *

Will groaned groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. The last thing her remembered was pushing one of the younger agents out of the way from the monster's thrashing tail and being knocked down into a brick building before his world went black.

The agent winced as he sat up in a medical cot in what looked like a medical tent.

"Will! You're awake!"

Will winced as he head throbbed from hearing the sudden noise. He squinted painfully over at the person sitting by his cot.

"No need to yell, Ronald," Will croaked out of his dry throat. Rufus scampered up onto the cot and handed Will a canteen, giving him a toothy smile.

Will eagerly took the canteen and chugged the entire container.

Sighing in contentment, Will turned a questioning gaze to Ron.

"Whats happened while I've been out?" Ron gave Will an excited smile, but the agent noticed the shadow that had flickered briefly across Ron's face.

"You should have seen it! Kim and Shego _destroyed _that thing by themselves! That wannabe Godzilla didn't stand a chance! I mean, I know Shego is evil and all, but..."  
Will didn't hear the rest of Ron's excited banter.

_Kim and Shego took out that thing? Alone? Interesting. Very...interesting._

Will made a mental note to have a private discussion with Dr. Director ASAP.

Ron halted in his praises as one of the said women walked into the tent.

Kim smiled when she saw that Will was awake.

"How are you holding up?" Kim asked softly as she pulled a seat up on the opposite side that Ron was on.

Will winced as he shifted a little.

"Well, I feel like I was knocked into a brick building by a giant lizard," Will said dryly. Kim quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the rare display of sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I wouldn't know how that feels," Kim shot back, causing a small grin to appear on Will's face. It disappeared as something occurred to him.

"Where's Shego at?" Will glanced at the entrance to the tent, half expecting the pale green thief to stroll in.

Kim glanced at Will's stern expression and decided to wait till he was feeling a little better before she told him of the recent developments.

"She's helping out some of the agents clear away the rubble from a nearby hospital. We need all the medical facilities we can get right now," Kim said grimly, remembering that they hadn't arrived in time to prevent the monster from infliction a massive amount of destruction on the area.

Ron looked shocked.

"Shego? Helping out G.J.? Saving a hospital? I have a feeling she might have gone there to eat a baby or something," Ron said, partly joking and mocking the thought of Shego doing a good deed.

Kim felt a swell of irritation well up when she looked into Ron's disbelieving face. It didn't help that Will looked like he wanted to voice his agreement.

_Shego risks her life to help us bring down that monstrosity, and they still refuse to even attempt to have some faith in her!?_

A small part of Kim knew that they had more than enough justification for not trusting the plasma wielding thief, but it was instantly squashed when she remembered Shego's scowling, yet blushing face, when the older woman had more or less renounced her evil ways.

"You know, I wish you guys would just trust me and give her a fucking chance," Kim whispered harshly before she stood up quickly, knocking over her chair, and storming out of the tent. The two men stared speechlessly after the red head, not use to hearing such language from their leader. After a few tense moments, Ron shot out of his seat.

"K.P.! Wait up!" Ron quickly gathered up Rufus and rushed after his pissed girlfriend.

Will sighed and fell back into his bed.

_Kim and Shego...very interesting, indeed._

* * *

Jacques groaned as he he stood up on unsteady legs. Tyson stood outside the teleportation chamber, his hand poised over the teleportation controls as he observed the pale man with an amused look on his face.

"Did Wade give you a hard time?" he said humorously, his hands clasped behind his back.

The black goggled man sighed loudly as he dusted himself off.

"He was always deceptively hard to take down when cornered," Jacques said in his raspy voice as he stood straight to regard the red headed man.

Tyson chuckled and spun around, before walking away from the teleportation controls and towards a large window, observing the moon's landscape.

"Consider yourself lucky that you have an angel watching out for you," Tyson said quietly. Outside, drones were steadily leaving and entering the cruiser, carrying large and advanced construction equipment.

Jacques quietly waked up next to him, and joined in observing the drones working.

"...I would think I was unlucky, considering the angel is an angel of death," the pale man mused.

Tyson's loud laughter echoed through the empty halls.

* * *

Mrs. Load dropped the rented movies she was carrying onto the road as she gaped speechlessly at her house. A small mountain of ice encased her house and lawn, the crackling noises it gave attesting to how cold it really was. Mrs. Load collapsed to her knees and reached out a shaky hand towards the house.

"My...my baby...Wade...Wade...WAAADDEE!"

The residents of neighborhood stood silently in their doorways as they observed the wailing woman crouched before the frozen tomb that held her most precious person.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Bleh, I don't think I'm any good at writing action scenes, but I'm trying. So I'll try to improve on that aspect throughout this story. I've got nothing on my plate as far as writing goes, so I'll be concentrating on this story for a while. Expect some rapid updates in the future. Read and Review! Reviews inspire me to write!**

**_Reaping 4: With one of Team Possible's members out of action, Dr. Director sends a replacement. Meanwhile, Jacques is once again sent out to unleash another wave of terror on the world._**


	9. The Reaping 4

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Here y'all go, a nice and quick update. You know the drill, read and review.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 4"

Kim blinked her eyes opened, feeling disoriented as she wondered where she was. She looked up and realized that she had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder, who was asleep with a troubled look on her face. Upon further observation, she realized she was sitting in the waiting room of the medical wing of the Global Justice base in Middletown, her base of operations.

_How did I end up here...? _Kim thought as she squinted up at the bright fluorescent lights.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The memories of the past 24 hours hit her, and left her clasping a hand over her mouth as she stifled sob.

She had been working with Shego, trying to clear away some of the rubble of a nearby hospital in New York, while steadfastly ignoring Ron's attempt at apologizing for being an insensitive jerk. While Ron's earlier actions irritated Kim to no end, she couldn't help but want to forgive the blond. The only reason she hadn't forgiven him right away was because it seemed that Shego, who was chuckling next to her, got a kick out of seeing Ron grovel. And Kim decided that she liked it when Shego was smiling like that. Thus, she decided that it was only fair that Shego was allowed her enjoyment at the cost of her boyfriend's suffering from his thoughtless comments.

And then an agent had came running up to her and delivered the news. It seemed there was a very good reason for Wade's silence when Kim had needed him the most.

After hearing the news, the rest was a blur of angry tears, choked out orders, and a long and tedious dig through a block of ice that might as well had been made of steal. It didn't help that Kim could hear Mrs. Load's loud wails as G.J. agents tried to pull her away from the scene. Kim doubted she would ever forget the look of loss and suffering on her face...and that somehow, despite her more reasonable side saying otherwise, she was sure it was her fault that the boy genius was frozen alive.

After an entire day of picking away at the ice, and thanks to Shego helping by using her plasma, they had managed to reach the frozen Wade. Seeing Wade, one of her closest friends, frozen there with a look of compete and utter horror on his face, tore Kim up. Even when Ron had enveloped her in a warm embrace that usually always comforted her, it didn't do anything to quell the guilt and pain that radiated within herself.

With a shuddering sigh, Kim stood up from the hard plastic chair, and glanced at Ron's frowning face as he slept. She smiled sadly at him as she softly caressed his cheek before she began wondering aimlessly down a random hall.

_Wade will be alright. Wade will be alright. Wade will be alright._

Kim kept up the mantra as she slowly walked down a brightly lit hallway, as she tried to remind herself that the G.J. doctors and scientists had told her that there might be a possibility that the ice didn't kill Wade, but simply put him in some kind of deep hibernation. Still, it didn't relieve her any when they told her it would take them weeks, maybe even more, to figure out a way to safely defrost the genius.

_If it were Wade, he'd have already figured out a way,_ Kim thought morosly as she paused to lean her back against the wall, the thought bringing more tears to her eyes. Kim angrily wiped them away, a scowl on her face.

_Wade wouldn't want me to mope around like this. He would expect me to do what I do best, _Kim thought angrily as she tried to stop the flow of tears. But no matter what she thought or did, they just kept coming.

She froze when a black gloved hand appeared in front of her face, a black and green stripped handkerchief being held out to her. She looked up with teary eyes in wonder at Shego, who was looking away from Kim, a frown on her face.

"Suck it up, Kimmie. And do it quick. The sooner you get it together the faster we can track down this asshole and show him nobody messes with us without facing the consequences," Shego said sternly, internally wincing. She decided that it would be alright to act all noble and heroic right now if it meant it would take away that hopeless look in Kim's eyes. It bothered her, a _lot_, to see the usually confident red head looking so hopelessly defeated.

Kim blinked at Shego, a few tears escaping her eyes in the process.

_Did she just say...us?_..._thats right, Shego is..._

She remebered Shego blushing, she remebered Shego nodding in acceptance of her offer, she remembered Shego...is the newest member of Team Possible.

And just like that, the pain and grief in her heart started to dissipate.

Shego glanced at Kim out of the corner of her eye to judge her reaction and was startled to see Kim's tear streaked face beaming at her. Shego quickly looked away, her cheeks turning a darker shade of green.

"I wish you'd stop smiling at me like that, doofus," Shego grumbled as she lightly shook the handkerchief at Kim. Kim giggled softly as she took the cloth and wiped her face with it.

"Shego, I almost forgot something...," Kim said quietly. Shego turned to look at Kim questioningly, and was a little worried when saw a gleam in Kim's puffy eyes.

"Uh, what are you talking about-" Shego froze when Kim suddenly lunged forward and slipped her arms around her torso, hugging her for all she was worth.

"I owed you a hug," Kim said softly as she buried her face in the nape of Shego's neck. Shego's eye twitched.

Just when Shego was about to rip away from the red head, she felt Kim's body shudder. Then she heard it. A muffled sob against her neck.

"Kimmie...?" Shego asked hesitantly in a strained voice, her arms wavering about, unsure if they should be pushing Kim away or comforting her.

"I-is it alright i-if I stay like this a little longer?" Kim whispered, her voice strained with suppressed sobs.

When Shego remained quiet and her body didn't relax, Kim began to pull away, sniffling the entire time. Kim stared up at Shego's face and felt her heart drop when she saw Shego was looking off to the side, her face tense and showing no emotions. Kim quickly stepped back and looked down at the floor dejectedly, fighting off her tears that were no longer just for her ice encased friend.

"Sorry," Kim mumbled before quickly walking off down the hall. She never thought that being rejected by Shego of all people would wound her so greatly.

_**What. The. FUCK!?**_

Shego winced and ran a hand tiredly through her hair, letting out a defeated sigh.

_Alright, alright already! No need to fucking curse at me, Jesus!_

Shego looked at the retreating red head who was tightly clutching Shego's hankercheif in a clenched fist.

Shego sighed again. "When the hell did you make me become so soft, Princess?" Shego muttered quietly to herself as she trotted after the red head.

Kim yelped when Shego roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room that was obviously empty.

"Shego, what-" Kim chocked on her words when her body was instantly surrounded in warmth as Shego wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Kim's red hair.

"Just for a little while," Shego whispered in Kim's ear, her warm breath against Kim's ear making the red head shiver.

Kim slowly brought her arms around waist, still unsure of Shego's offer.

"But, Shego you-"  
"Dammit Kim! Just shut up and enjoy the stupid hug!" Shego growled out while tightening her arms around the younger woman, crushing the smaller woman against her body. Kim felt a grateful smile cross her face as she buried her face against Shego's neck, tightly wrapping her arms around the thief's waist.

"Thank you...for doing this for me," Kim whispered as she sighed in contentment. She allowed herself to become lost in the feel of Shego's soft and warm body against her own, and breathed in the comforting scent that was purely Shego, as all the grief and heartache she had felt was momentarily forgotten.

"No problem, thats what," Shego paused to mutter under her breath something about shutting her conscious up. "Thats what friends do."

Kim just tightened her arms around the older woman in response.

They were so lost in their embrace that neither noticed Will pause at the opened door, sitting in a wheel chair, gaping at them. And they never noticed him quickly rolling away, a determined look on his face.

* * *

Jacques looked on curiously as Tyson sat in front of a work table, tinkering with a metal sphere the size of a basketball.

"I didn't know we had one of those," Jacques mused in his raspy voice, eyeing the metallic ball.

Tyson looked up from his work and grinned at the pale man.

"It was a suvinear of sorts from my younger days. I remembered I had it laying around, and...well, _mother _always said it was nice to share your things," Tyson said humorously. Jacques noticed the shadow that flashed across his face when he said mother. He decided it was in his best interest to avoid that particular subject.

"Well, at least you're putting what you learned from Wade to good use," the goggled man mumbled as he gazed at Tyson's workstation, which looked like an exact replica of the one sitting in Wade's room.

Tyson just chuckled and continued to tinker away.

* * *

"Did you know that the origin of dragons was thought to be the mental representations of natural human fears of snakes, wildcats, birds of prey, as well as teeth, claws, size, and even venom blending with the fear of wildfire?"

Betty groaned internally as she tried her best to not let her annoyance be shown on her face. She glanced at the young man sitting in front of her desk, wondering not for the first time if what she was doing was such a good idea.

_Mark Ponder. 23 years of age. Graduated from MIT when he was 15. Was recruited into the Global Justice Applied Science division when he turned 18. Most likely one of the smartest humans on this planet._

Mark leaned forward in his seat, his stormy gray eyes dancing in excitement.

"What if the monster that attacked New York is a full fledged dragon!? Just imagine the implications this will have on all our folk lore and myths!"

This time Betty groaned audibly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_And despite all his smarts, he just doesn't know when to shut up._

"Mr. Ponder, you do realize that I didn't call you in here to discuss fairies and dragons, right?" Dr. Director said sternly, resting her chin on top of her steepled hands.

Mark snapped his mouth shut and sat straight in his chair, smiling sheepishly at Betty.

"Yes ma'am," Mark said, fidgeting under Betty's gaze.

Betty studied the man before her carefully.

_I doubt there's anyone in the world that could do what Wade does for Kim, but he's as close as it gets._

"You're being reassigned to the Middletown base," Betty said in a business like tone, getting straight to the point.

Mark gaped at the older woman. He quickly compose himself, running a shaky hand through his messy brown hair, and adjusting his gold rimmed glasses.

"M-Middletown base? Isn't that...?" Mark trailed off, looking incredulously at Betty.

Betty had to suppress a grin at the look on his face. It was well known throughout the agency that Middletown base was Team Possible's headquarters, thus only the best of the best of the _best_ were assigned to that base. It was every agents aspiration to one day be assigned there and work alongside the globe trotting hero.

"Due to some recent developments, Middletown base is in need of a new technology specialists. You are our most decorated agent in our Applied Science division, thus the job goes to you," Betty said as she made a show of going through her papers on her desk.

Slowly, a goofy smile started to spread across his face.

"Does this mean I get to work with Ms. Possible and W-W-Wade!?" Mark was standing up now, his hands braced on Betty's desk, his face glowing.

Betty felt a small twinge her chest which was instantly snuffed. She knew Wade was Mark's hero, despite being much older than the boy genius.

"With Kimberly, yes. With Wade, no. He's been..hospitalized," Dr. Director wondered if hospitalized was the right word. Once Wade had been extracted from his icy prison, he had been instantly sent from the Middletown base to a NASA research facility, since they recently had a break through in their studies of putting their astronauts in a state of hibernation by freezing them alive. She had hoped that the promise of her complete support for their feature projects was enough incentive to get them to find a way to free Wade as soon as possible.

Mark collapsed into his chair, a horrified look on his face.

"What...how did it happen?" he asked quietly.

"It's still under investigation. We believe it has something to do with the Mr. X case," Betty said as she pulled out a folder from her pile of papers.

"Here are your transfer papers. Your flight is leaving in 30 minutes," Betty said casually while leaning back in her chair.

"30 minutes!?" Mark gaped at Betty. "B-but all my things-"

"I've already had some agents pack up your apartment and your lab. All your things are in transit as we speak."

Mark was speechless. He didn't know if he should be impressed with how thorough she was or feel violated.

"Time is of the essence, Mr. Ponder," Betty said sternly while staring intently at him. "The faster you get there, the faster we bring down this madman."

Mark stood up and stiffly saluted his superior.

"You can count on me, ma'am," Mark said confidently before walking out of her office.

Betty let out a sigh.

_Time to let Possible know Mark's on his way...and why he's being sent._

For some reason, she knew that the red head wasn't going to like the thought of someone replacing Wade.

"Ma'am?"a voice came from Betty's speaker phone.

"What is it?" Dr. Director said while turning toward the phone.

"You have an incoming call from agent Will Du, shall I put him through?"

Betty quirked an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Betty said.

"Ma'am?"

"Go ahead Will," Betty said, her one eye concentrating on her phone.

"It's about Kim and...Shego," Will said hesitantly.

That caught Betty's attention.

"Did something happen to the prisoner?" Betty asked, suspecting that during the commotion in New York, the thief had managed to escape.

"Well, about that..."

* * *

Ron walked silently next to Kim, observing her out of the corner of his eye.

_Considering one of our closest friends is a currently a human popsicle and there's a murderous madman out there somewhere, she's in pretty good spirits..._

Ever since he woke up in the medical wing of Middletown base, Kim had been her regular, determined self. Before he had fallen asleep, she was a mess and Ron had to struggle just to get her to stop blaming herself and get some sleep, considering she just fought a man eating lizard and discovered the cruel fate of Wade.

_Guess the sleep must have done her a world of good,_ Ron thought proudly, a satisfied smile appearing on his face.

"Feel like spending the night at my place?" Ron said hopefully, smiling at his girlfriend as they came to a stop at the elevator that would lead to the garage. Kim looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry Ron, I think it would be best if I stayed at the base until we take care of Mr. X," Kim said, slightly regretting that she was neglecting her best friend. However, she had priorities she had to follow, not to mention she had already made plans to eat dinner with a certain someone...

"Thats fine, how about I stay here with you?" Ron offered, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kim looked hesitant before once again smiling apologetically at Ron, making his face fall.

"I'm sorry Ron, its just...with all thats happened..."

"Just need some alone time?" Ron offered, smiling sadly at the red head.

Kim silently berated herself. She really did hate dashing his hopes like that.

"After this is all over, we'll go away together somewhere, just you and me," Kim said as a last resort to put a smile on his face.

Ron instantly brightened at that.

"Deal," Ron said while holding out his hand.

Kim chuckled while shaking his hand before lightly kissing his cheek.

"Night Ron," Kim said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Night...," Ron said quietly as he waved at Kim's departing back. He stared down at his pocket where Rufus was waving also. "Looks like its just you and me, buddy." With that, Ron entered the elevator alone and watched Kim disappear as the doors closed.

* * *

Shego yawned loudly, before falling down onto her bed. She glanced lazily around at her holding cell.

After they had watched the ice encased Wade be carted off onto a transport plane, Kim had pulled her aside and told her what was about to happen. Basically, Shego would have to suffer sitting in a cell for the night while Kim prepared a long, heart moving speech to give to Dr. Director on why Shego should be pardoned for her actions and how much of an asset Shego would be to Team Possible.

Shego had reluctantly agreed, but only if certain conditions were met. Shego grinned as she lazily lifted up a remote and pointed it at her 60 inch flat screen television. She paused, however, when there was a knock at her door.

Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"...You do know I'm a prisoner, thus knocking kinda defeats the purpose," Shego called out dryly, dropping the remote by her side.

The door slide open with a hiss revealing a grinning Kim.

"Excuse me making sure you were dressed for company. I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy the idea of giving me a free show," Kim said while stepping into the cell, holding a tray filled with hamburgers and fries on it.

Shego smiled evilly at the red head.

"Oh? Is that a request?" Shego said throatily, laying on her back while stretching her body out, causing the large white shirt that was lent to her to rise up till it revealed that she was wearing lacy black panties. Kim smirked at Shego's mischievous look, a light blush appearing on her face.

"Since when did you do _anything_ for free?" Kim joked as she sat on Shego's bed while placing the tray between them.

Shego laughed lightly while sitting up.

"Well, can't argue with that. Too bad, you might have actually enjoyed it," Shego mused as she popped a fry into her mouth.

Kim looked thoughtfully at nothing as she pondered the funny feeling in her stomach when she thought about a scantly clad Shego giving her a lap dance, but shrugged it off when her stomach grumbled in hunger.

The two women chatted and bantered idly while they ate their food. Once they were finished they turned on the television and zoned out watching some random television show.

After a while Shego glanced at the time and noticed how late it was.

"Princess, shouldn't you be..." Shego trailed off when she discovered that the red head had fallen asleep and was curled up into a ball, her back snuggled against Shego's side.

"Too young to stay up with adults, eh?" Shego whispered as she smirked at Kim's face, noting how peaceful and content she looked. Shego pulled up the blanket to cover Kim before she got up to sit at the foot of the bed. "Now, lets see if I made the news, hehe." The vain part of herself wouldn't mind seeing seeing the reporters gushing about how the former villainess had helped slay the gigantic monster. She grabbed the remote and changed to a news station.

"...This just in, officials are coming forward to announce that the notorious Draken Lipsky is apparently the only survivor of a brutal murder scene in downtown..."

Shego didn't hear the rest as she wordlessly dropped the remote and stared with wide, horrified eyes at the image being displayed. The image of Draken's pale, blood streaked face as he stared back with terror stricken eyes, tears dripping down his face and mixing with the blood, was forever burned into her memory. Behind her, Kim rolled over and unconsciously grabbed Shego's pillow, hugging it to her face as she quietly mumbled Shego's name.

* * *

Jacques idly rolled the metal sphere back and forth between his hands as he stared at the building in front of him.

"I hope all of you enjoy Tyson's gift," Jacques muttered as he placed the ball on the ground and rolled it forward with his foot.

He spun around and walked away, softly whistling tune. He glanced up at the sign near the entrance and smirked before disappearing into the inky darkness of the night. The brightly lit sign read _Welcome to Go Tower._

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Got that little fact about dragons off of wiki. Don't know if its true or not, but it sounded pretty cool. Anyway, got this up quicker than I thought, so prepare for another update on the weekend. Review please!**

**_Reaping part 5: As Mark is introduced to Team Possible, Shego learns what happened to Draken during her absence and Kim faces off with Betty over the Shego issue. Meanwhile, Team Go struggles with Tyson's latest creation._**


	10. The Reaping 5

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: And so another semester at college has started. I'm taking some heavy classes, but I promise you all I'm trying to keep up my writing. So please leave some reviews, since the more I get, the more motivated I am to update faster.

I also want to note that there is a reference to the episode 'Go Team Go', but it's only a small reference so prior knowledge isn't needed.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 5"

Ron glanced at Kim as she smoothed out her G.J. uniform, which Ron thought must have been the millionth time in the past ten minutes. The blond fidgeted in his seat in Kim's office, watching his anxious girlfriend switch between tidying herself up and staring at her blank phone monitor.

"Uh, Kim..." Ron began hesitantly before trailing off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim halted her actions and turned toward the young man.

"Something on your mind?" Kim asked, giving Ron a weird look when the blond flinched and waved his hands in front of him.

"Nothing! I was just, uh, going to ask if you were ready to call Dr. Director yet," Ron said quickly, plastering a fake smile on his face.

_And that I think this is a huge mistake! Bringing Shego along on a few missions is one thing, but getting permission to make her an official member of Team Possible!? How can you have so much faith in a plasma throwing maniac thats been trying to kill you for years!?_

Kim blinked at the forced look on Ron's face.

"...I'm as ready as I ever will be. Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" Kim narrowed her eyes at him while slightly leaning over the table.

Ron felt sweat start to build up on his forehead.

"Yup! By the way, shouldn't Shego be here for this?" Ron let out a small sigh of relief when Kim fell back into her chair, a small frown on her face.

"I think it would be best if I dealt with Dr. Director alone," Kim mumbled. She had planned on having Shego with her when she confronted her superior, but the older woman had been unusually quiet and subdued when Kim woke up earlier in the day. Kim had just assumed that Shego was trying to hide her exhaustion, considering everything that happened to her recently. So she had decided give the former thief some personal space and let her relax for the day.

"By the way, have you seen Will around lately?" Kim asked, her brow furrowed, as she realized the ever present G.J. agent wasn't in her office. In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the other agent ever since they arrived back at the base from Wade's house.

Ron looked at his pocket and gave the naked mole rat sitting there a questioning look. Rufus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's sleeping in. You know, still recovering from his injury," Ron suggested, remembering seeing Will Du rolling around in a wheel chair.

Kim just stared at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Right," Ron sighed as he stood up. "I forgot who we were talking about. I'll go see if I can track him down."

Kim mumbled a thank you and watched the blond walk out. As soon as the door closed, her phone monitor began ringing, the name 'Dr. Director' flashing on the screen.

Kim hesitated only a moment before accepting the call, berating herself for letting Ron walk out. Facing the one eyed woman alone was not something she was looking forward to.

Betty's emotionless face appeared on the screen, her intent stare making the red head sit a little straighter.

"Dr. Director, I was just about to call you," Kim said with false cheer.

Betty narrowed her eyes at Kim's smiling face. Kim immediatley dropped the smile and cleared her throat.

"I had quite an interesting conversation about you yesterday, Ms. Possible," Betty drawled out, watching the red head flinch.

Kim cleared her throat again and tried to say something, but Betty cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't bother, I'm aware of the situation. Now listen up..."

* * *

Shego yawned loudly as she laid sprawled out on her bed, lazily engraving her name on the ceiling by pointing her finger upward and releasing small bits of plasma.

_**It's not your fault.**_

Shego stared up at her name and wondered if she should include her last name also.

_**He's just traumatized, not dead. Get a grip already!**_

Shego decided not to, considering how she felt about her family.

_**You would feel a whole lot better if you talked to Kimmie about this.**_

Shego frowned before rolling over, burying her face in her pillow.

_**Draken brought this upon himself. If he hadn't ordered you to go after Pumpkin, you would have been there to save his blue ass.**_

Shego mumbled something incoherently into her pillow.

_**If you would have gone straight back to Draken after taking out that Kimmie imposter, then Kimmie would have had to fight that over grown lizard without your help. I don't know about you, but I don't think Princess-**_

"Stop your nagging already," Shego sighed as she rolled over onto her back, a frustrated look on her face. "It was my job to protect that blue idiot. So sue me for feeling just a _little_ bit guilty."

_**Still, I say you should go talk to Pumpkin when you-**_

"And I say shut the fuck up before I shove this finger in my ear," Shego growled as she held up her forefinger close to her ear, her finger glowing bright green.

Shego dropped her hand and extinguished her plasma covered hand when her rambunctious conscious fell silent.

Shego blew a stand of hair out of her face as she stared up at her engraved name blankly, trying her best not to think that despite dismissing her conscious like that, she fully intended to follow its advise the next time she had some alone time with the red headed adventurer.

* * *

Hego, Mego, and the Wegos stared blankly at the metal ball that was sitting in the middle of their control room.

"...what is that?" Mego asked while scratching his head.

"Dunno," the Wegos said in unison, both of them rubbing their chins.

Hego glanced down at his confused brothers, before turning to the ball. He puffed his chest out and strode confidently up to it.

"We better turn it in to the authorities," Hego said in a loud commanding voice.

"Uh, I don't think you should touch it," Mego said hesitantly when he thought he saw the ball move.

"Nonsense!" Hego bellowed, a winning smile on his face as he picked the ball up. Mego and the Wego's groaned loudly when hundreds of holes opened up around the ball, releasing beams of light that seemed to scan the whole room. Just as quickly as the holes appeared they disappeared.

"Shit," Mego muttered just before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kim gaped at the one eyed woman on her screen.

"What..why did he...is he..?" Kim was at a lost for words to say the least.

Betty quirked an eyebrow at Kim.

"What? Did you really think neither Will nor I would see that the pros greatly out weigh the cons here? Having Shego on our side tips the scales greatly in our favor," the older woman said casually.

She had a constant mantra going on in her head to not look smug. It was a well kept secret that she loved to catch her agents off guard.

Kim still couldn't find her voice.

_Will!? Will called Dr. Director to tell her what I wanted to do with Shego and actually gave his support for it!?_

Kim shook her head and tried to compose herself.

"Uh, thats great...right?" Kim said, still recovering from the shocking news.

"It's fantastic news, Kimberly. In fact, I-" Betty stopped as a frown appeared on her face when a beeping noise interrupted her. "Hold on, Ms. Possible, I have to take this call."

Kim nodded and a Global Justice screen saver appeared on her screen as Betty changed lines.

A few moments Betty's face appeared, wearing a serious expression.

"Get your team to Go City, ASAP."

Kim blinked, "Go City? But isn't Team Go-"

"Now Possible," Betty bit out. "As in 'you should have been there 5 minutes ago' now."

And as Kim bolted out her office, communicator up to her lips, the alarms throughout the base came to life as yet another Code 98 was droned out by the computerized voice.

* * *

Tyson grunted as he placed the heavy barbell back on the squat wrack. Wiping the sweat of his brow with a towel and panting softly, Tyson walked out of his personal gym and headed down a long, echoing hallway. He paused briefly to observe the scene through one of the many large windows of the hallway.

Drones were still steadily leaving and entering the ship, carrying various construction supplies and other miscellaneous materials. Tyson shifted his jade green eyes to look at where the drones were taking the materials and smirked when he saw their progress.

He reached into one of the pockets in his black sweatpants and pulled out a slim, silver cell phone.

Pressing the speed dial button, the long haired man held the phone to his ear, his eyes still trained on the ongoing construction.

"_Yeah,"_ a raspy voice answered.

"It seems things are progressing faster than predicted up here," Tyson reported in a smooth, baritone. "I need you to wrap up everything down there quickly. I'm leaving the rest of the targets up to you."

Tyson grinned when he heard Jacques chuckle.

"_And does that mean...?"_

The red head's grin grew bigger when he heard the eagerness hidden in the pale man's voice.

"Yes, do whatever you deem necessary to get the job done. And Jacques?"

The air was quiet as the man on the other end of the phone waited for Tyson to continue.

"Don't underestimate _any_ of the targets. There's a reason I want them taken out now instead of later. Clear?"

"_Crystal."_

Tyson chuckled as he continued walking down the hallway.

"I expect to see you up here real soon," Tyson said quietly.

"_...right," _Jacques said right before disconnecting.

Tyson glanced at the phone before putting it away, his footsteps echoing off the walls as he continued walking down the seemingly endless hallway.

* * *

Will watched quietly from the observation tower as a pair of transport planes disappeared into the horizon.

_This is the first mission I'm missing as a member of Team Possible._

Will resisted the urge sigh in irritation at the thought. He wheeled his wheel chair around to look questioningly at the door as it hissed open. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a worried looking agent walking up to him.

"Sir, I wasn't able to inform Ms. Possible due to the sudden deployment, but a new special agent is on his way here. From what I'm told, he was personally sent by Dr. Director."

Will furrowed his brows as he thought of what to do. Betty had informed him of the newest addition to Team Possible, but it seemed Kim was still in the dark about the recent developments. And somehow he had a feeling she wouldn't take well to the sudden replacement of Wade.

"Prep the leer jet for take off. Once the agent arrives, we'll send him off to Go City," Will said as he began to move towards the door leading out of the observation tower. "I'll take care of everything else personally."

With a curt salute the agent ran ahead of Will to inform the hanger team.

_Considering whats waiting for Kimberly in Go City, I have a feeling she's going to need Mr. Ponder's help._

With that thought, Will entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the command room.

* * *

_Robots this time. Not just one robot, a small army robots. Not to mention they each have ALL of Team Go's powers._

Kim pinched the bridge her nose as she leaned over the sink in the small bathroom on board the transport plane. Although she put on a brave determined face in front of everyone when she informed them of their emergency deployment, what waited for her in Go City weighed heavily on her. Mainly due to the fact that one of her greatest assets in battles was now sitting in a NASA research facility, covered in a block of ice.

_Wade, I'm sorry I didn't appreciate just how valuable you were to me_

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat when she thought of her long time friend.

"You can do this," Kim whispered as she stared with steeled eyes into the mirror. She dropped her gaze with a sigh when she saw the trepidation hidden in them.

The cards were stacked heavily against her and she didn't have an ace in her sleeve this time. When it came to dealing with high tech enemies, it was almost a necessity for her to have Wade guiding her through her Kimmunicator.

The only reports that came out of Go City before all communications were lost was that the city was being torn apart by robots that were exhibiting the same powers as Team Go, who were currently MIA.

Kim wondered what Shego thought of that.

Kim blinked.

_I was in such a hurry to leave that I forgot to get Shego!_

Kim stumbled out of the bathroom and jogged down the aisle. She yelped when a hand shot out and brought her to an abrupt halt.

"Whoa, where's the fire K.P.?" Ron asked, a worried look on his face.

"I forgot to get Shego, Ron! I have to-"

"Don't worry about it, Will already told Shego," Ron sighed out, relieved that it wasn't something like the plane was on fire.

Kim blinked rapidly.

"...Where is she then?" Kim asked as she took a carefully look around the plane, examining all the agents' faces.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, a wide smile on his face.

"Shego fly!" Rufus chirped happily.

Kim looked down at the naked mole rat, her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean Shego fly?"

"Uh, Kim?"

The red head turned towards her boyfriend and saw the strained smile on his face as he pointed towards the cockpit.

Kim threw Ron a look, as if saying 'why the hell is Shego piloting this plane?'.

Ron just looked intently at Kim, silently replying 'because it's _Shego.'_

Kim rolled her eyes and walked over to the cockpit. She popped her head in, a retort on her lips, but she swallowed it when she saw the grim look on Shego's face. The copilot next to the former thief didn't seem to mind that Shego was in control of the plane as he handled the navigation.

Kim tapped the copilot on his shoulder, gaining his attention. He nodded and got up to leave the cockpit when Kim gestured towards the back of the plane with her head, silently asking him to give her and Shego some privacy.

Plopping down into the copilot seat, Kim silently gazed at the older woman who continued to ignore the red head as she occasionally pressed a few buttons or nudged some levers.

"You do know there's an autopilot on this thing, right?" Kim asked softly, trying to break the thick silence in the air.

Shego scoffed. "Never trust a computer to get you somewhere quickly, especially when it comes to planes. If you want to get somewhere ASAP, you better make sure you have a goddamn good pilot flying you there, Kimmie."

Silence once again engulfed the cockpit. Kim sat back and stared straight ahead, occasionally glancing at the frowning woman next to her. She heard the unspoken message. Shego wanted to get to Go City as fast as humanly possible. And Kim had a feeling she knew why.

Kim sighed internally as she regarded Shego. She wanted to say something to relieve some of the anxiousness she knew Shego was feeling. It was the least she could do after the New York incident. She would probably never tell Shego, but having the sarcastic, snarky woman by her side during that ordeal helped her in more ways than she could ever possibly understand. If only she could do something...

"I remember when Aviarius tried to steal Team Go's powers for evil," Kim began conversationally, observing Shego out of the corner of her eye. "I almost wet my pants when you took their powers for yourself. "

Kim felt her heart drop a little when Shego just winced and continued piloting.

_Way to go Possible, remind her of how she use to torment you. _

Kim frantically thought of a way turn things around. Her eyes lit up as a thought crossed her mind.

_There is one thing she always gets a kick out of..._

"Boy, was that a scary site, you had me shaking in my boots. And not to mention that Ron didn't exactly walk away with clean underwear that day, either."

Kim grinned when she saw Shego's lip twitch.

"Plasma wielding Shego I'm pretty sure Ron can deal with," Kim continued, her confidence growing. "But a plasma wielding, size controlling, multiplying, super strength Shego? Yeah, lets just say I'm glad you only walked away with the plasma. I don't think I could deal with Ron having an accident every time we fought you."

Kim had a full blown smile on her face when Shego quickly covered her mouth when she snorted in laughter.

"And speaking of Ron's dirty underwear..."

And just like that, Kim forgot about her foreboding feelings about the enemy that was waiting for her in Go City.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Sorry about the late update. I got lazy, and then school starteted, and then...yeah, lol. Actually, the main reason it took longer than expected was that I had to rewrite this chapter _twice_. So yea, I fixed it by holding back on introducing my oc to Team Possible, since he kind of threw off the feel to my story. So I'm waiting till next chapter for that one. Please review and let me know what you think so far. And a big, big, big, BIG thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it.**

**_Reaping part 6: Team Possible goes to war with an army of Go bots, with the help of an unexpected new member. Meanwhile, Jacques goes on a murdering spree, and the results are felt not just by Team Possible, but the entire world._**


	11. The Reaping 6

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:To those who reviewed, thank you. Don't really have much to say about this chapter. Read and review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 6"

**_12:01 p.m. (Eastern) - Downtown Go City_**

Explosions rang loudly throughout Go City, causing clouds of smoke and ember to rise into the sky, turning the once sunny city into a dreary battle field. Periodically there would be a particularly loud explosion that would shake the entire city.

A trio of blue fighter jets dived out from the dark clouds that floated above the war torn city before quickly leveling out. The leader of the squadron bit out a few commands to his wing men as he turned sharply in the air, heading to the section of the city where most of the explosions and smoke clouds were originating from.

"Everybody! Duck!" Kim shouted as she dived behind a flipped over car that laid on its side on the cracked city road.

"Duck? Where? I don't see-aaacck!"

Shego growled as she scrambled behind the same car as the red head, dragging Ron behind her by the scruff of his shirt, gagging him in the process.

Just as they two made it behind the car, the trio G.J. fighter jets flew over head while spraying the road ahead of them with bullets.

Kim wiped some sweat of her forehead, the sweat dripping down her face mixing with the soot and dirt on her face. The red head peaked around the side and watched as the robots they had been fighting use their powers to defend against the rain of bullets.

The army of robots attacking the city were comprised of three kinds, each model a robotic version of the hero they were made to mimic. They would have been perfect imitations if it weren't for the fact that they were all made up of a shiny platinum like metal and that their eyes glowed a bright red.

Two Hego bots ripped up large chunks of pavement and held it over their heads, defending the other robots from the fire. A third Hego bot grabbed a Wego bot in one hand and a Mego bot in the other.

With a mighty heave, it threw the two bots at the jets passing over. Kim gritted her teeth as she watched the bots latch onto the jets. The Wego bots quickly multiplied on the jet it was on till it was a flying ball of Wegos, causing the jet to veer downward violently. Kim looked away and squeezed her eyes shut as the jet smashed into a tall skyscraper, the pilot dying in the inferno. He had no chance to eject due to the Wego bots blocking in the cockpit.

The Mego bot shrunk down to an impossibly small size and crawled through a vent into the cockpit before resizing. The pilot didn't even get to scream as the bot snapped his neck. The Mego bot took control of the jet and veered it into the third jet. Shego muttered a curse as she narrowed her hardened jade eyes at the ball of flames in the sky.

Both Kim and Shego snapped their gazes ahead of them when they heard Ron whimper. Shego yelled out profanities as she jumped on top of the turned over car, her hands ablaze in green plasma. Kim quickly jumped next to her as she ripped off what was left of her torn up G.J. uniform, revealing her white battle suit before dropping down into her fighting stance. The two warriors glanced at each other before facing ahead of them, determined looks on their faces as a small platoon of Hego bots marched toward the car they were hiding behind.

* * *

**_12:15 p.m. (Eastern) - Peru, South America_**

"Hurry the hell up!" Dash roared at Crash and Burn as the three men sprinted to the waiting G.J. helicopter. Team Impossible had been in the middle of a mission in South America when they received the Code 98 alert.

_We didn't make it to the last Code 98 last time. I'll be damned if we miss this one!_

The three men jumped into the vehicle, Dash shouting "GO,GO,GO!"

But the helicopter didn't move at all.

Dash growled low in his throat as he stalked to the front of the chopper.

"Listen buddy, why- who the hell are you!?" Dash shouted as he stumbled back.

The three members of Team Impossible watch as a tall, pale man in a black trench coat and pitch black goggles walked out of the cockpit of the helicopter.

Jacques wiped the sweat off his bald head while grinning crookedly at the three beefy men.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Jacques rasped out pulling back his sleeve, revealing a complex looking watch. The pale man smirked before pressing a button on the watch. Team Impossible watched in awe as he was surrounded by a blue forcefield.

A half a second later the helicopter blew up.

* * *

**_1:25 p.m. (Eastern)- Downtown Go City_**

Ron concentrated on pacing his breathing and ignoring his injuries as he trailed behind Kim and Shego as they sprinted threw the narrow alleys. Despite his eyes burning from the smoke in the alley, he could see the small tears and streaks of blood in Kim's battle suit, a strip of green around her left hand where Shego had used a piece of her suit to wrap up a particularly nasty gash on her hand. Shego wasn't fairing any better as she had similar injuries.

Behind them they could hear the thunderous footsteps of the army of Wegos chasing them.

He was so focused on trying not to gas out that he didn't see the pot hole in the ground. With a cry of pain, Ron rolled to the ground, knocking over some trash cans in the process. The two women quickly turned around and rushed to Ron's side.

"Ron, can you walk?" Kim said hurriedly as her eyes tried to asses how damaged Ron's ankle was.

"I'll try," Ron wheezed out as he stood up on unsteady legs, but fell down with a groan when his ankle gave out.

Kim's eyes darkened as she came to a decision.

"Shego, take Ron-oommph!"

Kim doubled over as Shego's fist drove into her stomach, robbing her lungs of air. Kim stumbled before kneeling down, staring up angrily at the older woman who had turned her back turned to her and was facing the direction the Wegos were coming from.

"Shego! What the hell-"

"I''ll buy you some time, Princess. Get Stoppable out of here," Shego said in a tense voice.

Kim felt a cold claw take a hold of her heart when Shego glanced back at her quickily before she took off towards where the Wego bots were approaching from.

Kim knew that look. Self sacrifice was a virtue all heroes were very familiar with.

"Shego, wait!" Kim tried to stand up, but stumbled face first into the grimy ground. Shego's blow had shaken her up more than she realized. Kim struggled to rise to her hands and knees.

"Stop! Shego!" Kim yelled even louder as she used the nearby wall to stand up.

When she looked up again in Shego's direction, the older woman had already disappeared into the engulfing smoke."SHEGO! SHEGO!" Ron never felt so useless in his life as he watched Kim lean against the wall, screaming Shego's name so loudly that her eyes were tearing up.

Kim paused to catch her breath, her throat ragged from yelling. She wiped the few tears that had escaped angrily before turning to Ron.

"You can still catch up to her, K.P. I'll be fine," Ron said when Kim grabbed a nearby rag and wrapped up his ankle tightly, making Ron swallow a yelp.

Kim was silent as she worked. The suddenly pale color of her skin and the way her hands were shaking worried Ron.

"Kim?" Ron whispered, his girlfriends behavior worrying him.

She said nothing as she threw Ron's arm over her shoulder and stood them up. Kim looked back in the direction Shego had ran off to. Her logic told her Shego made the right decision; there was no way they could out run those robots with Ron injured. Yet there was something in her that was screaming out to leave Ron and stop Shego from doing something crazy.

_You have priorities, Posible. And priority number one right now is...is Ron, not...not her._

Ignoring the cold feeling in her chest as she turned away from where Shego had ran off to, she forced them to quickly move down the alley towards their destination, where agents were regrouping for a counter attack against the surprisingly strong Go bots. Ron glanced at Kim's pale face and her clenched jaw. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. He didn't notice when Kim glanced down at the green cloth wrapped around her hand.

_Don't you die on me, Shego. If you do, I swear to God I'll drag you back from hell just so I can kill you myself!_

* * *

**_1:53 p.m. (Eastern)- Japan, half-mile south of Yamanouchi School_**

"Yori," Sensei said gently, gaining the young woman's attention. Yori at her master with worried eyes, wondering why he had called her out here so late. The shadows danced across the old man's face as the two of them sat in front of a waterfall, with nothing but the moonlight to provide them light.

"Yes, sensei?" Yori asked, furrowing her brows lightly when she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"It seems that there is a force that has disrupted the natural flow of our world," Sensei said, closing his eyes in concentration. "We must take action to correct it."

Yori was instantly kneeling in front of Sensei, a hard look on her face.

"...What do you need me to do, Sensei? Yori said softly. She couldn't place it, but something about her master was making her feel anxious.

Sensei opened his eyes, staring into Yori's worried gaze. He gently cupped her cheek and gave her a warm smile. Yori relaxed a little, but something was still horribly wrong.

"Because of the disturbance in our world, I'm no longer able to make a spiritual connection with Stoppable-san, Yori," Sensei said, tensing Yori up instantly.

"_Stoppable-san needs your help. Bring the Lotus blade to him, child. Without it, I fear his life and those around him are in grave danger. " _

Yori blinked, not expecting her master to communicate through her spirit when he was standing right next to her. Yori stared into the old man's gaze, knowing that he wasn't telling her something. But she knew her place...

"Yes, Sensei. I shall depart immediately." Yori stood and started walking away, but paused after a few steps.

"...Sensei."

Sensei was glad she couldn't see the sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Yori."

Yori felt her heart clench. The way he thanked her was as if he was thanking her for every deed she had done in her life. Something was definitely wrong. Yori turned around, her mouth open to speak her thoughts.

"Everything will be alright, my child. In the end, the light shall prevail," Sensei said in wise voice.

Yori snapped her mouth shut and stared at her master as he turned his back on her to face the water fall behind him. She nodded at his back,. even though he couldn't see her, and quickly ran towards the dojo.

Just as she disappeared into the darkness, Sensei let out a small sigh.

"There's no need for you to hide anymore," Sensei said stiffly, staring into the waterfall with hard eyes.

Stepping out from behind the curtain of water, Jacques walked out and stood in the middle of the small lake, the water beading down his goggles and trench coat.

The two men stared into each others eyes, both men silent.

Jacques looked up into the sky and stared at the full moon, his face blank. Sensei kept his hard eyes on the intruder.

"...I'll wait till she's further away. Then we can get down to it.," Jacques breathed out as he slowly approached the dry land.

Sensei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his once hard eyes looking tired and weary.

"I know I can't defeat you, but don't expect this to be easy, my boy," Sensei mumbled as he closed his eyes once more, preparing for the final moments of his life.

Jacques didn't reply as he leaned against a tree, his eyes trained on the moon.

* * *

**_7:01 p.m. (Eastern)- East Train Station, Go City_**

"Team A will sweep down 5th street while Team B comes from the other end. Team C, you'll trail behind Team A and provide support..."

Ron turned around in his cot, turning away from the Global Justice commander standing in front of his men. After having regrouped in an abandoned train station, the commanders from the various Global Justice bases had decided to plan a second strike against the Go bots.

With help from the National guard and the Army reserves, they were keeping the bots contained in the city for the moment, but they had to act fast before the bots broke through their defenses. Right now Team Possible was rotating out of the fight for the moment with several other bases in order to keep fresh agents on the field while the injured and worn out ones could recover.

Ron look further in the make shift medical tent he was in, observing his worn out girlfriend. Kim was walking along the rows of injured agents, providing comforting and motivational words to those who were from her base. Ron smiled at his weary girlfriend. Kim always took care of her own, no matter what shape she was in. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Ron wanted to join her, but he was still injured. Not to mention he felt two feet tall.

_I wish I could control these stupid Mystical Monkey Powers. Then I would have mopped up those tin buckets and Shego wouldn't have-_

Ron winced at the thought. He may not feel comfortable around the former thief, but what she did for him and Kim back in the alley...

"How is your ankle?"

Ron blinked as Kim dropped into a chair next to his cot. She had a small smile on her face, but Ron could tell she was just putting on a mask for him.

"It's just a sprain, nothing to worry about." An awkward silence surrounded them, the fake smile on Kim's face making Ron feel like crap because he it was his fault she couldn't smile for real.

"I'm sorry Kim. I...I screwed up big time," Ron mumbled, staring at his hands folded in his lap. Rufus scampered into his field of vision, shaking his head in disagreement.

Kim dropped the smile and stared at Ron for a moment before looking away so Ron couldn't see her face. She hated it that a part of her agreed with him.

"It wasn't your fault, Ron. And don't worry, Shego's alright. I bet...I bet she's on her way here right now. So, ...don't sweat it. It... wasn't your fault"

It was painfully obvious Kim didn't believe her own words. Ron closed his eyes and tried not to let the tears that were building up fall. He didn't know if it was because he knew Shego wasn't coming back, or if it was because the woman he loved believed it was his fault.

* * *

**_11:54 p.m. (Eastern)- Global Justice, Main Command Base_**

Betty pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat in her command room, watching the large monitor that mapped out Go city and the positions of all her agents. Around her, agents were giving commands and managing the flow of agents in and out of the city. Right now she was seriously considering pulling her agents out and leveling the entire city.

_And sacrifice any innocents that may still be trapped there? If it comes down to that..._

She glanced at a pale looking agent who was running up to her.

"Dr. Director! The President is on hold on line 1!"

Betty's eye twitched as she stood up.

"I'll take the call in my office. Let me know if there's any developments."  
The agent saluted and Betty left the command room and headed towards her office.

_I wouldn't be surprised if I'm about to be fired. Global Justice hasn't been able to do anything right lately. And I'm almost positive this is all because of this Mr. X._

_First he puts a hit on Possible, and the moment someone takes 'Kim' out, someone kills off just about every major criminal on our wanted list. _

_Then suddenly there is a monster attacking New York, and while we were dealing with that monstrosity, somebody puts Wade on ice._

_And now this. Is this another cover up? Is Mr. X on the move?_

Betty sighed as she neared her office.

_And yet I don't have a single piece of evidence to link all these incidents together. I'm definitely being fired._

Betty pressed her hand on the scanner and watched her door hiss open, revealing a tall, pale man standing in front of her. Before she could even blink, Jacques thrust forward his hand, needles extended, and impaled her chest. Betty's wide eyes stared into pitch black goggles, her mouth wide open with no sound coming out.

Jacques frowned.

"Considering you were the last one on my list, I would have thought you would have put up a fight."

Jacques pulled his hands back and watched Dr. Director fall to the ground, the small hole in her chest slowly widening. The pale man snapped his head to the side when he heard footsteps approaching. Giving the writhing woman a small salute, Jacques retreated back into her dark office, disappearing into the darkness.

"Dr. Director!"

That was the last thing Betty heard before everything went black.

* * *

**_1:01 a.m. (Eastern)- South Go City_**

"Shego, come in," Kim whispered quietly. Night had fallen on the city, and things were grim. The Go bots had managed to advance dangerously close to the train station, so the agents were forced to move their base into an empty Smarty Mart. With Ron's guidance, they managed to obtain new medical supplies and were currently trying to use the various electronics to boost the strength of their communicators. It seemed the Go bots had made it to a communication relay within the city and were jamming their long range communication. While they could contact those in the city, they were cut off from everyone outside the city limits, including their bases.

"Shego, come in," Kim whispered again. Once Kim had made sure Ron had fallen asleep, Kim had retreated into the womans bathroom in order to try and use her ear piece to reach Shego, despite the fact the pale green woman hadn't responded in the last twelve hours.

Kim knew it was foolish of her, which is why she had waited till she could be alone. She couldn't stand seeing the pitiful looks some of the agents gave her whenever they saw her trying to reach someone who everyone thought was dead.

A small part of her believed that if anyone could have survived fighting those robots alone, it was Shego. Yet a steadily growing part of her knew otherwise. She knew what she was doing was pointless, but she was too stubborn to stop. She thought she must look childish, sitting in the corner of the bathroom, hidden in the shadows, trying to contact someone who was probably rotting in the street somewhere.

"Shego...please, answer me," her voice was growing shaky, the hopelessness evident in her voice. Nothing but static answered her.

"Dammit," Kim whispered as she clenched her fists, her eyes tearing up. The part that was hoping for a miracle had finally died.

"DAMMIT!" she ripped off her ear piece and threw it across the bathroom, watching with teary eyes as it slid into under a stall.

_Stupid Shego._

Kim hugged her legs and buried her eyes against her knees, feeling the tears seep into her torn battle suit.

_Stupid Ron._

Kim's body shook as she held back a sob.

_Stupid robots. Stupid Mr. X. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Kim finally gave up and let herself cry, the frustration of everything finally getting to her. She mourned the agents who lost their lives, she mourned her failure to do anything to stop it, and she mourned the loss of a kindred spirit who was taken away from her just when they were finally starting to be friends.

* * *

**_1:04 a.m. (Eastern) - ??- Earth's Moon_**

Tyson sat in a large, cushioned chair in his personal library. He sipped out of his wine glass, staring intently into the fire of the small fireplace in front of him. The glowing lights danced across his jade eyes.

"That was pretty fast," Tyson mumbled, not taking his eyes off the flame.

Jacques emerged from the shadows, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you hated wine," he rasped out as he approached the seated man.

"I thought it would be appropriate to celebrate the completion of the F.O.G. machine," Tyson mumbled.

Tyson was silent as the pale man stepped forward and stood next to the red head. They were quiet as they both stared into the flames. Tyson wordlessly handed Jacques his wine glass. Without hesitation, the pale man chugged the rest of the glass.

* * *

**_6:20 a.m. (Eastern) - En Route to Go City_**

Mark fidgeted in his seat as the leer jet tore through the night sky, heading toward Go city. The moment he had arrived at Middletown base, the place was in chaos. Apparently a lot had happened while he was in flight.

Will Du, the acting commander while Kim was gone, had dragged him into his office to explain the situation.

Main Command base had been attacked by an assassin and the fate of Betty Director was unknown right now.

All communications with Go city has been lost.

And Global Justice's second best team, Team Impossible, had literally disapeared without a trace.

After being briefed, Will had given Mark full access to Middletown base's R&D division, and whatever was salvaged from Wade's house. After hours and hours of frantic work using whatever information that had been gathered on the attacking robots, Mark had come up with a plan based on a theory that only had a 40 chance of being correct.

Apparently that was enough, because Will didn't hesitate to throw him on a plane.

"What a day," Mark sighed out, taking off his glasses before rubbing his face with his hands. He glanced at the device he had created that was sitting in the seat next to him, wondering if Wade would have come to the same conclusion as he had.

A voice came over the intercom, informing him they were approaching Go City. Mark look out the window into the murkey sky. He could see the lights from the burning flames in the distance.

"What a day, indeed." Mark stood up, put on his glasses, straightened out his uniform, and headed towards the back of the plane to grab his parachute.

* * *

**_6:21 a.m. (Eastern) - South Go City_**

Kim slowly opened her eyes, noting that she must have fallen asleep in the bahroom. Kim slowly stood up, ignoring the pain as her bruised body protested the action. She stumbled over to a sink to wash up and let out a humorless chuckle when she saw her reflection.

_Shego must be disappointed in you right now._

Kim shook her head slightly and turned on the sink, splashing some water on her face.

"Pull yourself together, Possible. You've got a job to do," the red head mumbled to herself as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her face off.

_And a body to find._

With a quiet curse Kim balled up the paper towels and violently threw them down. With a shakey sigh, Kim ran her hands threw her tangled hair and walked out of the bathroom.

In one of the stalls, nothing but the soft sound of static came out of Kim's ear piece. Just as the door closed behind the red head, the static from the ear piece interrupted.

"_...Kimmie, you there?"_

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Once again, I'm not so proud of my action writing skills, lol. I wanted this to be exciting and thrilling but it came out so so. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to wrap up The Reaping arc in the next chapter and get started on the next one. So please please please review! **

_**Reaping part 7: As the battle in Go City is wrapped up, Tyson makes himself known to the world in a fashion best suited for the worlds greatest villain.**_


	12. Interlude:The Rise of Tyson, part 2

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:Here's another interlude chapter and another glimpse into Tyson's past. I know these interlude chapters are short, and thats how I want them to be. I don't want to get carried away and go off tract from the story. Some of you have asked me and guessed on why Tyson is a villain now, and so far everyone is pretty far off, lol. Anyway, read and review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

_"**The Rise of Tyson- part 2**"_

**_January 15, 20XX_**

_Explosions rang out around Kim as she sprinted down the cavernous hallway of Draken's latest lair, her narrowed olive green eyes trained on the fleeing figure in front of her. Shego glanced back and winked at the red head before launching a plasma bolt ahead of her, blowing the large metal doors open. Kim couldn't help but grin when she caught the wicked grin on Shego's face. She really did miss seeing that look on the pale green woman's face._

_The two warriors dived out the doors just as the lair crumbled into a pile of rubble._

_The two rivals rolled across the ground and onto their feet, both of them facing each other, in their fighting stances._

_'You're a little slower than usual, Pumpkin. Did becoming a mommy make you soft?' Shego sneered, an excited gleam in her eyes as she circled the woman before her._

_Kim sucked her teeth, a grin on her face and a matching gleam in her eyes._

_'Geeze, Shego. This is the first time we've been together since I had my kid and you don't even have the courtesy to ask how I've been? I'm hurt,' Kim said sarcastically. _

_Shego chuckled, her eyes trailing down the red head's body, admiring Kim's figure. The thief was painfully aware that giving birth to a child had given Kim some new curves._

_'It's nice to see I was right about who's the man in your relationship,' Shego shot back. 'You leave the buffoon home to slave away, taking care of the kid while you're out messing with your mistress.' Shego quirked an eyebrow when a tint of pink crossed Kim's face._

_With a soft growl, Kim darted forward, throwing a hook at Shego's face. As the woman engaged in their familiar dance, Shego's mind kept trailing back to Kim's blush, despite how small it was. It was the first time one of Shego's remarks had elicited such a reaction from the hero._

_With an evil smile on her face, Shego swept Kim's feet out from under her and immediately pounced on top of her. She held Kim's wrists above her hand while straddling her waist._

_Kim buck wildly, her face contorted in anger, her long hair falling into her face. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen the hero in two years, but Shego couldn't help but think that her rival looked beautiful in that moment._

_Shego leaned downward and crushed her lips against Kim's, molding her body against the red head's. Shego felt Kim stiffen underneath her._

_'What the hell are you fucking doing!?' Shego screamed internally, surprised at her own actions._

_Her mind was silenced, however, when Kim hesitantly wrapped her arms around the thief and began kissing back._

* * *

_Tyson giggled loudly as Ron chased him around the backyard of their house._

_'Tyson! Come back here and take your bath!' Ron yelled, the laughter evident in his voice. He chased his two year old sun around a tree. _

_'Gotcha!' Ron shouted as he scooped Tyson up, ruffling his messy red hair. Tyson's emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness when Ron swung Tyson up till he was sitting on his father's broad shoulders._

_'Is momma home yet?' Tyson pondered aloud._

_'Don't worry, she'll be back in no time. And I bet she'll even bring you home some goodies,' Ron assured as he carried his son into the house, a goofy smile on his face as he thought about his gorgeous wife. Tyson laughed gaily as he hugged Ron's head. For him, life couldn't get any better than this._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Tyson's eyes shot open just as Jacques entered the dojo he was currently meditating in. The pale man quirked an eyebrow at Tyson's confused look as the red head regarded the pale man.

"...it's Thursday." Jacques rasped out, as he shrugged of his trench coat, revealing his black long sleeved turtle neck.

Tyson shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten."

Tyson straightened out his gi as the pale man began stretching himself out.

Jacques regarded the red head for a moment, and decided not to comment about the lone tear streak on Tyson's face. He assumed it had something to do with Tyson's past, which was a forbidden topic for the red head. Quieting his stray thoughts, Jacques grinned when Tyson engulfed his hands in plasma and charged him, his goggled eyes trained on the red heads confident smirk.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Well, I got exams to study for so I wont be able to update for at least a week. I might be swayed to update sooner if enough people hassle me about it. Anyways, let me know what you think so far. **


	13. The Reaping 7

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:I'm sorry for the long delay. Classes and exams have left me unmotivated to write anything lately, but I'm back for now. And to all those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! And a notice for this story: I was origianally going to end this arc in this chapter, but after looking it over I decided the story would flow smoother if I milked it out a bit more. So yea, just so you know.

Also, I'm looking for someone to beta read my stuff. Having someone else edit my writing would make the updating process a lot faster.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 7"

Ron rubbed his neck tiredly as he leaned against a stone column while watching Kim and a group of agents hovering over a table covered in maps and blueprints. Based on information gathered from various agents throughout the city and on the intel that was given to them from their bases before they lost communication, they concluded that the endless wave of robots were originating from Go Tower. Kim ignored the small pang in her chest when the thought of Go Tower instantly made her think of a certain ex-hero who was currently MIA.

"I think the best course of action would be to position our teams in a circular formation throughout the city with Go Tower at the center," said one of the agents. " Then we steadily move inward, that way we pick off any stray bots while taking out the source."

Kim shook her head as she tapped a road on the map.

"We can't afford such a drawn out battle. We need to end this quickly. The fastest way would be to focus all our resources on a single point of attack. This road here takes us straight to Go Tower, so-"

"Ms. Possible!"

Everyone around the table snapped their heads up. Ron looked over to the person who had called Kim out and his eyes widened when he saw the beat up looking agent.

"Finally. You're quite a hard person to track down," Mark Ponder muttered as he pushed his glasses further up his nose as he approached the congregated group of agents.

Kim observed the man's messy brown hair, ragged G.J. uniform, and tired gray eyes. It looked like the man had had walked through hell. She quirked an eyebrow when the man straightened himself out, puffed out his chest, and strode up to the table.

"The names Ponder. Mark Ponder," Mark said in what he hope was an impressive Bond like tone.

The agents around the table just looked at him like he had a screw loose. He visibly deflated and gave a weak wave.

"I'm Special Agent Ponder, R&D specialist. Dr. Director sent me to Middletown base to, uh, lend you a hand," Mark said while looking straight at Kim.

Ron's eyes widened as he quickly hobbled over to Kim, who had gone stiff at hearing Mark.

"Hey! Glad for the help! Welcome to the team!" Ron said cheerfully while wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah, glad for the help," Kim mumbled as she forced a smile on her face.

R&D had always been Wade's domain within Team Possible. The fact the her superior had gone over her head to replace her friend didn't settle well. She had bigger things to worry about, however.

A wide smile split Mark's face.

"Glad to be here! And just in time, it seems."

Kim looked on curiously as Mark took of the backpack he was wearing and settled it on the ground.

Mark winked at her as he unzipped the bag and pulled out the object that was inside it.

"This, my friends, is the answer to all of our problems!"

Ron and Kim blinked at the object he was holding.

In his hands was a metallic sphere, about the size of a basketball.

Mark hesitated a bit before answering.

"I was at Middletown base before I was sent here. Agent Du let me use whatever was scavenged from Wade's house, and well, I came across this blueprint on Wade's computer that he must have been working on...."

Mark gulped when he met Kim's suddenly intense olive green eyes. Ron contemplated stepping in to break up the tense staring contest, but the rigid set of Kim's shoulders sent shivers down his spine.

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly, relaxing her body.

"...After we take care of this situation, you and I are going to head over to G.J. headquarters and have a _long _talk with 'Dr. Director'," Kim said evenly, her eyes flashing when mentioning Betty.

Mark looked confused for a second before comprehension and sorrow filled his eyes. Kim quirked an eyebrow at the sudden shift.

"Ms. Possible.... I guess you didn't hear what's been happening while you've been here," Mark said softly, his face grim, as he ran a hand through his hair.

A sinking feeling filled Kim's gut.

* * *

_10 times 10 equals 100._

Shego slowly limped her way through the abandoned department store, her battered body barely covered by her cat suit which was in tatters. She leaned heavily on a metal pole that she was using as a makeshift crutch. After hours of evading and fighting off Go bots, she had managed to escape into an empty Smarty Mart.

_The capitol of Georgia is Atlanta._

Shego kept her eyes trained ahead of her, focused on getting to the pharmacy. She tried her best not to notice her seriously injured left leg. Especially the way that her fractured shin bone was sticking out of the skin.

_The square root of 16 is 4._

Shego hobbled over to the pharmacy counter and stared at the locked door with exhausted, pain filled eyes. Raising a finger, she squeezed her eyes shut and barely managed to engulf her finger in plasma. It instantly went out when coughs racked her body, blood escaping her mouth and splattering the wall. Never before in her life has the need to just give up and cry like a baby been so tempting.

Suddenly, the pole she was using snapped at its base. With cry of surprise and pain, Shego crumbled to the ground. She was still and silent for moment before her shoulder's shook as she tried to contain her sobs of frustration.

_2,4,6,8,10,12...._

Shego shifted her left leg slightly, which she instantly regretted.

"FUCK!" Shego cried out as she clutched at her left leg, unable to ignore the blinding pain any longer. And it wasn't just the leg. She was positive that she broke at least three ribs and had multiple sprained muscles. Not to mention the very possible chance of internal bleeding...

"F-fuck.." Shego sniffled as she laid on her back, staring at the dark ceiling with tear filled eyes, clutching at her leg, tears of frustration and shame rolling down her dirt streaked face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so helpless and weak before.

Shego's head lolled to the side as blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth, sniffles occasionally escaping her. Shego new that she must have punctured something internal. It was only a matter of time before the internal bleeding finished her off.

"D-dammit," Shego groaned, as she stared up at the dark ceiling. "Just make this pain go a-away."

She didn't know who she was pleading too, and she didn't care. The pain slivering through her body was unbearible.

_**I've always appreciated that Hego is so resolute in believing that I'm not completely evil.**_

Shego's sniffles subsided as a calming feeling filled her stomach and a small smirk crossed her face. Leave it to her pain-in-the-ass conscious to offer her the mercifully relief from the pain.

_**Despite being an attention whore, I missed the days when Mego and I use to team up to knock Hego off his high horse.**_

Numbness started to replace to blinding pain. Instead of worrying about what that meant, Shego just smiled and closed her eyes, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks.

_**I regret that I didn't spend as much time with the Wegos. I'm sure they'll grow up to be amazing heroes.**_

Shego slowly opened her eyes and stared wonderingly into the darkness. Her entire body felt numb, and she could feel unconsciousness creeping up on her. She desperately reached for that state of darkness, anything that would take her away from her suffering body.

_**It...felt nice...REALLY nice...when I hugged Kimmie.**_

Shego's eyes started to close as she recalled hugging the redhead after the incident with Wade.

_**Just being around Kimmie...is like bathing in the summer sun.**_

With a soft sigh, Shego closed her eyes and felt her body relaxed as numbness spread throughout her system. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the young hero who was her rival and now, her newest friend. Before darkness claimed her, she imagined she was back at Middletown base, hugging Kim in that empty room. Except, instead if ending the hug when she was feeling better, Kim pulled back a little before raising her head and standing on her tip toes to gently press her petal soft pink lips against Shego's luscious black ones. Only hesitating a second, Shego tightened her arms around the redhead and deepened the kiss, hungrily drinking in the taste that was purely Kim.

* * *

"Anti virus?" Ron looked at Mark blankly.

Mark sighed in aggravation while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kim's lips twitched as she noticed Mark's reaction to Ron. It was something Wade had done many times when Ron failed to understand a simple concept.

After getting over the shock and disbelief that Betty Director was currently in intensive care, fighting for her life, and that Team Impossible, an elite G.J. team, had gone missing, Mark had begun explaining the device.

"Lets see if I understand what you're saying," Kim began, leaning over the map covered table. The other agents, Ron, and Mark looked at her curiously.

"You're saying that the Go bots are basically the result of some kind of virus like entity, and that the core of this virus is at Go Tower."

Mark nodded, a smile crossing his features. He still couldn't believe he was working with _the _Kim Possible.

"And you believe that at the core of this 'virus' is a device like this sphere here," Kim gestured to the metallic shere that was resting on the table. "And this sphere here is designed to counteract this virus?"  
"Exactly!" Mark said excitedly. "After I saw the initial blue prints to the 'Humanoid Replicating Virus' and what it did, I instantly recognized that what has been happening in Go City must have something to do with it."

Ron still looked confused as he scratched his head while a dark look filled Kim's eyes.

"But didn't you say Wade was still working on it? Why would it be in Go city?" Ron looked quizically at everyone around the table.

"When Wade was attacked..." Mark trailed off, looking wearily at Kim. He made a mental note to stop mentioning the boy genius. It seemed it was still a sensitive issue for the red head. He also decided it would be a bad idea to clairify that whoever made the virus didn't use Wade's blueprints.

The plans Mark had found were incomplete. They were basically an outlince with a few worked out formulas. He estimated that it would have taken Wade years to figure out all the complex mechanisms and physics need to be able to produce a virus that could make hundreds of complex robots out of seemingly nothing. Whoever made it was most likely a league higher than Wade in smarts. A fact that Mark decided wasn't wise to tell Kim.

He wasn't even too sure if his device would work. It was based primarily on one of Wades theoretical concepts on an "evolving anti-virus". Basically, once it hooked up to a viral core, it would automatically adjustits own schematics to counter and take over the virus.

"It doesn't matter, for now anyways," Kim eventually said, pushing back her dark thoughts. "It doesn't change the fact that to use this thing, we have to make it to Go Tower."

The table was silent for a moment.

"I don't know," one of the other agents said. "We barely have the power to just hold back those bots...I still say we need to withdraw from Go City. What with Dr. Director lying on her death bed and with the disappearance of Team Impossible. Not to mention our loses are steadily increasing... If we leave, we can resupply and come back with a better startegy now that we know what we're dealing with."

"I am _totally_ for that," Ron said hopefully, turning pleading eyes to Kim.

Kim frowned at the the thought of admitting defeat, but she had to admit that the odds right now were stacked heavily against them. There was this small voice, however, telling her that doing so would mean abandoning Shego. Just thought of it pulled at her heart.

"On the other hand," Mark began while stepping in front of Ron, making sure his begging features weren't seen by Kim. "We can have all the forces retreat while a small team stays behind. If we can just get a small team to make it to the core and activate this device, we could reprogram the virus so that the Go bots work for us. If we convert the Go bots, we can have them assist us in anyway we want. We could have them help repair the damage they've done, search for those who are MIA-"

"What?" Kim said loudly, startling everyone around her.

"Er, looking for people who are MIA...?" Mark said carefully.

Ron stepped around Mark and saw the deep look in Kim's eyes as she stared blankly at the map on the table. Particularly at a certain alley...

Ron wasn't sure how he felt about Shego being a motivating factor for Kim willing to risk their lives in the city, but he did owe the thief his and Kim's life...But they were talking about lives here. Was Shego's life really worth that much? Was she worth the sacrifice? Surely Kim would realize that the smart decision would be to leave the city, regroup, and try again. Abandoning Shego would be a more cost effective than trying find her in this hellhole of a city. The odds were just too heavily stacked against them this time.

"Kim."

Everyone turned their eyes towards Ron.

Ron gave Kim what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"I think the motto 'Any thing's possible for a Possible' applies to this situation."

_Like abandoning Shego instead of committing suicide!_

Ron watched as Kim blinked as comprehension filled her eyes. Except instead of a somber realization, he saw that familiar gleam of determination.

She beamed a smile at her friend, and Ron couldn't help but feel he would regret his words.

* * *

"Me and my big stupid mouth," Ron muttered as he sat in the back of a Global Justice truck, which was currently heading out of the city. Despite his best efforts to stay, Kim forced him to leave the city with the other injured agents since he was next to useless with his injured ankle. He couldn't believe that he had helped Kim make the decision to stay and that she would force him, her best friend and boyfriend, to retreat like a coward and wait to hear the fate of the girl he loved. Sure, he was dead on his feet, but he was positive that Kim needed his emotional support. He was just thankful that she agreed to take Rufus with her.

Ron sighed dejectedly as he watched the passing landscape.

"Shego....is she really that important to you, KP?" Ron whispered.

* * *

Softly singing an old folk song, Yori watched the clouds outside the airplane pass by.

She didn't think about the fact that she no longer felt her spiritual connection to her Sensei.

She didn't think about how she had this gut feeling that it would be the last time she saw the Yamanouchi School.

She didn't think about the fact that one of the worlds greatest weapons against evil was sitting in a bag in the compartment above her.

She didn't think about how she was going to meet the young man who had managed to stir her heart before breaking it when he chose another to commit to.

She didn't think about this oppressing feeling in her soul, telling her that things would only get worse.

No, she didn't think about any of those things.

She just listlessly watched the clouds pass by while humming an old folksong, telling herself she wasn't thinking any of those things.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Yeah, I was planning on having Tyson unveil his plan, but it just felt too soon. So I'm going to hold back for now. But yea, I'm looking for a beta reader to make the editing process go faster. So let me know if you're interested. Read and review! I'll keep updating, I promise!!**

**And no more previews people. I'm constantly changing my mind about things, so I decided previews were pointless at this point.**


	14. The Reaping 8

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:First of all, I would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving. Hope you eat yourself into a coma, I know I will. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm still in slight shock by the number of reviews I got from the last chapter. Thanks for providing the motivation needed to keep this story going. And due my extreme case of laziness and procrastination, I decided not to pick up a beta reader. But thank you to those who have shown interest, I really do appreciate it. I hope you all keep on reading and keep on reviewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 8"

"Take cover!"

Kim grunted as she dove head first through the display window of a shoe store, Mark diving in right behind her.

A half-second later a semi truck came hurtling through the air, right over the spot the two agents were standing a half-second before.

"How much further do we have to go," Kim panted as she peeked over the ledge, watching as two other Global Justice agents jumped out from the alley they were hiding in to engage the Hego bot that had just launched the semi truck.

Mark rolled onto his back while pulling back his sleeve to reveal a high tech looking watch.

"Go Tower is 10 miles down this road," Mark responded after pressing a few buttons. "Ms. Possible, at the rate we're going..."

"I know," Kim muttered as she cursed internally when she saw that the two battered G.J. agents were forced to flee when a squad of Wego bots appeared.

"Looks like its just you and me now," Kim sighed as she adjusted the large backpack she was wearing before crawling through the debris, heading deeper into the shoe store.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed," Mark said quietly to himself while adjusting his glasses, not noticing the tired smirk cross Kim's face.

"Can you find us another way?"

Entering the store office, Kim set the backpack down to check on the device that would end this battle, making sure nothing was damaged during her desperate dive through the window. Mark checked his watch again.

"There's a series of alleyways behind this store. If we follow them, it should take us behind a Smarty Mart." Mark clicked a few more buttons. "The sewer system under the Smarty Mart is connected to the one under Go Tower."

Kim winced.

"Great, nothing says fun like wading around in shi-" Mark coughed loudly.

Kim blushed.

"Sorry," Kim mumbled as she made her way to the back.

_Glad Shego wasn't here to hear that. God knows what she would have said...  
_Mark looked on curiously as a wide grin flashed across Kim's face.

* * *

Will tiredly rubbed his face, trying to focus in the loud command room. Handling the Go City situation while trying to deal with their internal affairs was starting to take its toll.

_Only someone like Dr. Director could calmly handle this situation, _Will thought briefly before focusing again.

"Give me an update on Dr. Director's condition," Will ordered as he rolled his wheel chair over to an agent sitting at a large computer console.

"Their just barely keeping her alive right now, sir. Apparently she was...," the agent paled before continuing. "She was decapitated and her body was sliced in half."  
Will just frowned, having already heard of the gruesome damage done to his superior. He still found the claims that the small wounds she suffered just kept deepening till they literally had to hold her body together with bandages unbelievable.

"She needs severe reconstruction on many levels, sir. Right now, there's a team of specialists en route to headquarters."

"What kind of specialists?" Will asked, not having heard anything about a specialist.

"Apparently a team of surgical doctors and a robotics expert. I have their names here if you want to see them, sir."

Will glanced at the list of names of the computer screen and immediately the three names jumped out at him.

"What the hell...? Why are those two on the list," Will growled lowly as he spun his chair around and moved as fast as he could to his office. He needed to find out what the hell the people at headquarters were thinking. He silently made the decision that he needed make a trip to the main base once Kim emerged from Go City.

On the computer screen, three names remained flashing: Dr. Anne Possible, Dr. Vivian Porter, and Dr. Drew Lipsky.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?"

Tyson turned away from the the large window he was staring out of and regarded his pale companion. The two men were walking down a large, dark hallway, there footsteps echoing off the metal walls.

"Call it a gut instinct," Tyson finally replied turning his gaze to stare outside once again as the two continued down the hallway.

Jacques frowned, but remained silent.

"...if you have something to say, just say it," Tyson said after a few moments of silence. Amusement was clear in his voice.

"Global Justice is a mess, the F.O.G. machine is complete, and I've taken out the only people capable of stopping you," Jacques said in his raspy voice. He left out the fact that Kim and Shego were still alive.

Tyson had ordered to keep away from them for now, and so they had taken out the other factors that wold have interfered with Tyson's plan. As far as he was concerned, now that the F.O.G. machine was completed, they were non-factors now.

Tyson laughed humorlessly.

"Trust me, my friend. There is always an unknown element out there when it comes to these kind of things. My instinct has never failed me before, so trust me on this," Tyson said as the two men came to the end of the hallway.

The large door in front of them slid open with a loud hiss, revealing yet another long hallway. This one, though, led out of the ship and extended all the way to the large, ominous structure that had been built on the moon's barren landscape.

Jacques just grunted, the frown not leaving his face.

Tyson's gaze flickered over to Jacques for a moment. Tyson chuckled and clapped Jacques lightly on the back.

"We will move forward soon, Jacques. But first, why don't we wake Grim up." The goggled man snapped his gaze over to the redhead, a surprised look on his face.

"...the last time that thing was up it almost killed you," Jacques muttered.

Tyson laughed while he clapped the pale man on the back again.

"Grim is the kind of person that hates taking orders. But...why don't we just send him to Earth and let him do as he pleases?"

Jacques just stared blankly at Tyson.

Tyson grinned. "This unknown element....I just know there is something or someone I'm not aware of thats going to throw things off. Grim is my way of flushing that something out."

Jacques frowned, but nodded silently in agreement.

"Lighten up," Tyson said in amusement as the two men came to a pair of steel doors. "I don't see why you despise Grim so much. What happened to 'brotherly love'?"

Jacques muttered something under his breath, causing loud laughter to echo down the hallway.

* * *

Anne Possible pinched the bridge of her nose Vivian Porter and Drew Lipsky literally screamed at each other from across the round table they were sitting at.

Global Justice had called her in after Betty's attack to basically help put her back together. They needed her help since she was listed as one of the world's top neurosurgeons. Vivian was there to help craft artificial body parts that needed to be implanted into Betty. And Drew was there to direct this ungodly spur-of-the-moment-Frankenstein-like surgery. Apparently, those left in charge of headquarters decided that only a genius or a mad scientist could successfully navigate such a far fetched procedure. And since Drew was the only mad scientist around who just happened to be a genius, he was offered the job, which he excpeted fairly quickly.

He was apparently still a little traumatized by what he had witnessed during the mass execution of the world's criminal element. He decided he would be better off working under the protection of Global Justice then sitting in a jail cell.

"You. Are. An. IDIOT!" Vivian screeched, slamming her palms on the table. "Read my lips! I AM NOT BRITINA!"

"You can't fool me! Your picture is everywhere! I demand an autograph this very moment!" Draken yelled back, pounding his fist on the table.

"Enough!" Anne said in a firm, no nonsense tone that quieted both the doctors immediately. She gave both of them a stern look. "Betty is fighting for her life, and is counting on our ability to work together. We don't have time for this."

Vivian gave Anne an apologetic smile while Draken huffed, but remained silent.

"Ok," Anne said, taking a deep breath. "Drew, since your the only one here with experience dealing with...unorthodox surgery like this, how do you suggest we proceed." In the back of Anne's mind, she was still trying to come to terms that she was working with the man who had spent years trying to kill her only daughter.

A contemplative look appeared on Draken's face as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He glanced down at the reports and medical records on their patient, quickly accessing the situation.

"The areas we need to focus on are her neck and chest region. We'll need to create a completely new trachea for her throat, and a heart and a pair of lungs for her chest region. We will also-"

"Um , excuse me," Vivian cut in, raising her hand slightly, a worried look on her face. "I don't mean to sound unwilling to help out, but are you sure I'm right for this job? Replicating internal organs really isn't my forte."

Anne gave her a kind look.

"I'm sure that the reason Global Justice asked you specifically to come in isn't because this is your forte, Vivian. It's most likely because they see you as one of the world's greatest minds when it comes to thinking outside the box. Which, in a situation like this, is a very valuable asset."

Vivian smiled at Anne, a proud look flashing across her face.

"What about me!? I'm a greater asset than Britina! Say something about me!" Draken whined childishly, looking like he was seconds away from thrashing around like a toddler.

Vivian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen to me, you stupid-"

"Shut up before I start telling blonde jokes, Britina," Draken said, cutting her off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

A vein bulged on Vivian's forhead as her face flushed red with anger.

Anne sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose yet again.

_On second thought, maybe I was asked to come in for my mothering skills,_ Anne thought, her lips twitching into a small smile before she put on her 'reprimanding mom' face.

* * *

Kim peaked around the corner, taking a look into the back alley of the Smarty Mart.

"Clear," she said softly as sprinted around the corner and shoulder charged the back door of the store. With a loud bang, the door flew open as Kim and Mark sprinted inside.

"So far, so good," Mark said in relief as he checked his watch. They had managed to trek the alleyways without running into anymore Go bots.

"We should resupply here before heading into the sewers," Kim said as she rubbed her shoulder.

_Door was heavier than it looked_, Kim thought ruefully.

"Preferably some strong pain killers," Mark said dryly. His entire body was throbbing. He was sure Kim was feeling no better.

The two agents looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to stop by the pharmacy.

They silently jogged through the store, still on the lookout for any Go bots that might have made their way into the store.

As Kim came around the corner and approached the pharmacy, she noticed a battered body lying in front of the pharmacy door, surrounded by a pool of blood. The moment she made out the pale green skin and the shredded cat suit, her entire world froze and tilted sideways.

She just stood there and stared at Shego's motionless body, unable to move.

Unable to breath.

Seeing the tear streaks on Shego's dirt smudge face and the stream of blood coming for the peaceful smile on her face felt like molten knives driving through her chest.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was crying desperately for Shego's body to give her some kind of sign that she wasn't too late.

And somewhere deep in her unconscious, even though Shego looked like she went through hell and back, she thought the former thief looked beautiful when she had such an unguarded look on her face.

"Kim, why did you..." Mark trailed off when his gaze traveled from the pale redhead to the body lying in the pool of blood. "Isn't that...Shego!?"

Shego's finger twitched at the mention of her name.

The moment Kim saw that twitch, it was like the hurricane of emotions she was feeling moments ago vanished into thin air, leaving her mind in a numb, efficient state. The cold facts quickly crossed her mind.

_I only have one other agent with me to help out. _

_We are alone in the center of a city infested with Go Bots. _

_I have no way to communicate with anyone outside the city. _

_Most of my gadgets are either lost or damaged beyond use._

_Shego is lying in a pool of blood._

_Shego is most likely dieing._

_I have to get her to a hospital._

_The only way to save Shego and get out of the city is to stop the Go bots._

_I have to get to Go Tower._

_I have to get the 'anti-virus' to Go Tower ._

"Kim," Mark called out, gaining Kim's attention. The other agent had walked over to the fallen warrior and was knelt next to Shego's body, checking her vitals.

"She's just barely hanging on. I...I don't think she has much time left. We could try to ease her suffering, maybe give her some morphine or something...."

_Shego is going to die if I don't do something now._

_I have to stop the Go bots and save Shego._

_I have to get to Go Tower._

_Will Shego last that long?_

_Don't think about it._

_Just do it. _

_Do it now._

_I'll never make it there alone._

_It's suicide._

_Shego's going to die._

_It's pointless to try._

_Can't face an army of Go Bots by myself._

_Doesn't matter._

_Shego's counting on me._

_I can do it. _

_I can save Shego._

_I WILL save Shego._

_Just gotta save the day._

_Just gotta move._

_Gotta do my thing._

_Gotta move now._

_Now._

_NOW!_

Everything became a blur to Kim as her body final caught up with her mind.

She no longer felt the pain and fatigue of her body.

Her mind was as clear as ever.

Her senses were tuned to a level that should have been impossible for humans.

Her muscles were re energized and ready for action.

She had a job to do. She was Kim Possible. And anything was possible for a Possible.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Whew, I probably re-wrote this chapter like five times. I just felt off till I decided to throw in the trio of doctors in there. This story needed some comedic relief, and Vivian and Draken solved that problem for me. Expect to see more of their bickering in the future. And if you didn't already know, Britina was a character in the Kim Possible universe who is basically there version of Britney Spears. Just so you know. Also, I am aware that realisticly there was probably no way in hell that Dr. Director could have survived, but for the purposes of this story, lets just say enough medical advances have been made to make it possible. Anyways, please, please, please review. I always look forward to reading them.**


	15. The Reaping 9

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I'm finally back to working on this story, yay lol. Actually, I've already written about 30 pages worth already, but I decided not throw it all at ya at once. So I'll be updating this every Friday, or at least try to, untill this is done. So read on, my loyal readers. And enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 9"

Mark shivered as he splashed the cold water onto his dirt streaked face. Leaning against the stark white sink in the mens restroom inside the Smarty Mart as he looked up and smiled humorlessly at the exhausted face that stared back at him.

Walking out of the bathroom, he glanced over to one of the bed displays where Shego's unconscious, bandaged form was sleeping on a comfortable looking setup that Kim had made. Using pillows, comforters, and other various bedding materials throughout the store, Kim had spared nothing in her effort to make the battered woman as comfortable and warm as possible.

Mark watched the slumbering woman for a moment, chuckling lightly as he observed the steady rise of Shego's chest and the peaceful look on her face.

"Kim Possible," Mark murmured, sliding his glasses back on to his face as he walked over to a fold out chair sitting next Shego, collapsing into it. "You really can do anything." Mark glanced at Shego again, and shook his head lightly as he remembered the events that had transpired when they first came across Shego's body.

_**flashback**_

_Mark sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he crouched next to the dying woman. He didn't know much about the battered thief, only that she was a world renown thief who was currently working with Team Possible, apparently at the request of Kim. Still, to see someone who Global Justice had always considered one of the worlds greatest thieves and one of the very few people who could stand toe to toe with Kim bothered him in way he couldn't describe. If someone like Shego met her end due to the scheming of this Mr. X, what does that say for the fate of everyone else?_

_Mark glanced down at the large pool of blood and then up at Shego's pale, blood encrusted face. He could tell she was on her last leg. There was nothing they could do._

"_Kim," Mark began, turning towards the silent redhead. "Maybe we should-"_

_Mark blinked rapidly when he didn't see Kim standing behind him. He stood up and quickly spun in every direction, looking for the teen hero._

"_Kim, where are you!?" Mark yelled, turning his head in every direction. He yelped as somebody roughly pushed me aside._

_Stumbling slightly, but managing to regain his balance, he glanced at Kim, who was kneeling next to Shego's head and was gently placing a small pillow under it to support her neck, and then blinked at the shopping cart that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere. Inside the shopping cart was loads of ace bandages, several first aid kits, scissors, and various other materials. It was obvious what Kim intended to do._

"_Kim, we can't-"_

"_Mark," Kim said firmly. Her words weren't loud, but the intensity in her voice shook him to the core. Kim glanced up to stare into the agent's grey eyes. For just a moment, Mark felt all his anxiety and worries disappear. The strength and confidence he saw in Kim's olive green eyes was unreal. He imagined this is what it would feel like if he could stare into Superman's eyes._

"_I know a little bit about treating injuries from my mom, but not enough to help Shego," Kim said steadily, her steel like resolve never faltering. "How about you?"  
Mark shook his head slightly, coming out of his slight daze._

"_Uh, I know the basics, but I'm not too confident in my medical abilities," Mark responded, adjusting his glasses._

_Kim nodded, standing up and walking over to the shopping cart and sorted through its contents. _

"_Ok, that's fine. Just guide me with what you already know, and we'll do the best that we can," Kim __said, grabbing the scissors and kneeling down next to Shego._

_Mark blinked at the redhead._

"_We wont be able to do anything about her internal injuries, but hopefully Shego is as tough as I think she is. So lets treat what we can, and hope that holds her over till we can get her some help," Kim murmured as she cut and peeled away the blood stained cat suit off of Shego's body. Without hesitating, she cut away the black sports bra and underwear. She focused on the task at hand. She told herself not to worry about the dangerous looking bruises and splotched covering Shego's body. She told herself not to panic at the bit of bone visible through her swollen shin. She told herself to empty her mind and do what needed to be done.  
_

_Mark stared at the determined teen, before a sad look crossed his face._

"_I know you want to try to save her, but we should really be-"_

"_Mark," Kim said firmly looking up. "We can save her."_

_The genius faltered for a moment. "But we-"_

"_We can save her," Kim repeated a little louder, her gaze drilling into Mark._

_For a moment Mark considered forcing the issue at hand, but that stubborn, confident look in Kim's eyes told him that if he didn't help her, she would do it all on her own anyway. Mark sighed loudly as he kneeled next to Kim._

"_Okay. First thing we need to do is see if we can move her to somewhere more sterile and get her cleaned up," Mark said, shooting a small smile at Kim._

_Kim's lips twitched before turning a back to the injured thief.  
_

_Several hours later, Kim was gently covering Shego's bandaged form with a large, fluffy comforter as the unconscious woman rested in one of the bed displays in the bedroom section of Smarty Mart. While they had managed to put Shego's fractured leg into a makeshift splint and had dealt with her other external injuries, they were unable to do anything that required surgery. _

"_How serious do you think her internal injuries are?" Kim asked quietly as she tucked Shego in, before reaching up and adjusting the pillow Shego's bandaged head was resting on._

_Mark thought back to the dark splotches scattered across Shego's body. _

"_Any normal person would be dead by now," Mark commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So I can't really say. If I had to guess, I would say Shego should be able to pull through as she is. There's a good possibility her natural healing abilities are a lot stronger than we think."_

_After moment of silence, Kim turned to Mark, a small frown on her face when she saw the blank look on Mark was wearing as he studied Shego's form._

"_But?" Kim said, sensing Mark wanted to say more._

_Mark glanced at Kim and sighed quietly. "But assuming that Shego isn't as resilient as I think she is, I would say unless we get her to a hospital in the next several hours, well…."  
Mark trailed off and shrugged slightly. "And the fact that Shego hasn't even so much as twitch a little, even when we were setting her leg, worries me."_

_Kim blinked at him and then stared down at Shego. Silence filled the air as Kim studied Shego's peaceful face. _

"_How much farther is it from here to Go Tower?" Kim finally asked, still staring at Shego._

"_Not too far. The sewer system underneath here leads straight to Go Tower." Mark stared wearily at Kim. He had a feeling where this was going._

_Kim nodded silently before bending down over Shego, whispering something into Shego's ear_

_Kim stood back up and turned to stare determinedly at Mark. The same strength and confidence was still in Kim's eyes, not having diminished in the least since first encountering the battered thief._

_Mark held a hand up as Kim's mouth opened to say something._

"_I know, I know," Mark said exasperatedly, smiling tiredly at Kim. "I should stay here with Shego while you go save the day, right?"_

_Kim couldn't help but blush a little as a small smile crossed her face. "It's what I do best," Kim said confidently, walking over to the back pack resting on the floor and picking it up._

_"The anti virus is already programmed with a protocal to reprogram the virus so that the production of the bots will stop while the current bots halt their actions," Mark informed, watching Kim adjust the straps to the back pack. "Just place the sphere under the core of the virus and activate it."  
_

_Kim checked herself to make sure she had everything she needed._

"_By the way, what were you whispering to Shego a moment ago?" Mark asked curiously. _

_Kim paused her movements as she stared at Mark. A smirk crossed her face. _

"_I told her if she dies even after I did all this crap for her, then I'll drag her out of hell just so I can kill her myself." _

_With that, Kim tightened straps to her backpack and trotted off._

_Mark shook his head as he stared after the redhead. He glanced at Shego and told himself he was in obvious need of some sleep. For a moment, it looked it the corner of Shego's lip was curled up._

_**end flashback**  
_

Mark glanced at the watch on his wrist. An hour had already passed since Kim left.

_I wonder if she made it to Go Tower yet_, Mark thought briefly, before snapping out of his thoughts when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He blinked rapidly when he saw Shego's face scrunching up before her eyes squinted open.

"You-you're awake!?" Mark cried incredulously as he scrambled to Shego's side. "But-but how are-"

"Stop yelling, idiot," Shego croaked from her dry throat, struggling to swallow the dry feeling in her mouth. "Water," Shego croaked, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt her head pound in pain.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hang on a minute," Mark said quickly as he scrambled away for a moment before coming back with a bottle of water.

Shego tried to lift her arm to accept the bottle, but winced when she felt her strained muscles scream in protest.

"Don't move, you're still pretty banged up," Mark cautioned as he uncapped the bottle. "In fact, I'm still wondering why you're even awake. You should still be out cold."

Shego cracked her mouth open when Mark held the bottle to her lips and tipped it to let the refreshing water flow into her mouth. After a few gulps, Mark pulled the bottle away and watched Shego expectantly.

Shego cringed slightly as she shifted just a little bit.

_Damn, I feel like someone threw my body into a trash compactor._

"Who the hell are you?" Shego asked, wincing when her head pounded in pain when she turned her head to look at Mark. Emerald green eyes met storm grey ones.

Mark felt his mouth go suddenly dry as he tried to swallow. He stared wordlessly at Shego, captivated by the tired, yet enchanting jade eys staring at him

"Me? Uh, I'm Mark."

A few moments of silence passed as Mark just continued to stare at Shego. Shego quirked an eyebrow at him.

Mark snapped out of his daze as a blush dusted across his face.

"Sorry, I'm, uh, just a little worn out, you know?" Mark chuckled nervously, shuffling his feet.

Shego sighed as she turned away and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Stop being a dumb ass and start talking buddy," Shego mumbled tiredly. Shego cracked an eye open to glance at the Global Justice insignia on his uniform. "And you can start by telling me where Princess is."  
Mark look confusedly at her.

Shego sighed.

"Kim Possible," Shego muttered, silently asking God why he stuck her with this fool.

Mark's eye lit up in understanding. "Well, you see…"

* * *

Kim carefully cracked open the man hole to peek out into the street. Just ahead of her she could make out what remained of Go Tower. The original route Mark had mapped out for her was a bust when she ran into a couple of Hego bots. She was able to destroy them, but not before one of them had kicked in a wall while trying to smash Kim and ended up caving in the pathway. Thus, Kim was forced to use another set of sewers to arrive at her destination.

Kim stared with wide eyes as she observed Shego's former home. Go Tower was covered in various tubings and wires, making it look like something out of a Sci-fi/horror movie. Periodically, the wires around the tower would crackle with electricity before the the large metallic door to Go Tower would slide open, releasing another complete set of Go bots.

"Wade, you have no idea how much I'm missing you right now," Kim mumbled as she scanned the high tech looking tower, sighing when her hand had automatically dropped to her pocket to grab her Kimmunicator, reminding herself that the boy genius wouldn't answer her call for help.

Kim thought back to the instructions Mark had given her. According to him, at the core of all this mess should be a metallic sphere just like the one that was in her backpack. All she had to due was get to the core and activate the sphere she had and let it work its magic. Simple enough.

Kim glanced around and studied to various patrols of bots pacing around the tower.

_The smart thing to do would be to try to find a way to distract them, but I don't have time for that…Shego doesn't have time for that,_ Kim thought determinedly, watching the entrance as she timed how often and when the doors slid open.

Seeing a break in between the patrols, Kim gritted her teeth and said a silent prayer before she sprang from the manhole. All the bots in the area froze as they watched the redhead sprint for the large, metal doors of Go tower.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Kim snarled as she jumped up and snapped out a vicious spinning kick into the chest of a Mego bot, sending it stumbling back into a group of bots. As soon as she landed, she took off again and sprinted for the entrance, mentally counting off the seconds till the door would slide open again.

Kim ignored the loud rumbling in the ground that was approaching from behind her. She didn't have to look back to know that an army of Go bots was descending down on her, intent on ripping her apart. Kim juked left, and then right, managing dodge past the Hego bot in front of her, who tried to grab he with one of its powerful hands. Kim didn't bother to stay and fight it.

She didn't have time for that.

Shego didn't have time for that.

Kim bent down and launched herself through the air, executing a flip before landing on the head of a Wego bot before jumping of it and onto another one. Kim growled low in her throat as she scanned the sea of metal bots that had quickly formed between her and the entrance.

They were wasting her time.

Shego didn't have time for this.

"Get! Out! Of! My! Way!" Kim punctuated as she stomped her feet down of the Wego bot under her, putting an impressive dent into its head. The Wego bot lurched forward toward the sea of murderous bots. Kim timed the fall of the bot under her and just as it fell, Kim launched herself off it and toward the army of bots.

Kim felt adrendaline pumping full force through her veins as her feet planted themselves on the shoulder of a Hego bot. Kim gritted her teeth and quickly hopped off it just as the Hego bot made a grab for her and onto another one. Kim immediately launched herself into the air again, executing a barrel roll in midair as she just barely dodge a Wego bot that had been sent flying towards her. Utilizing every bit of power and strength she had left, Kim came out of the roll and dropped kicked a Mego bot back into the sea of bots, causing a chain reaction of bots being knocked over.

Seeing the break in the wall of robots, Kim summoned what was left of her strength and forced her body to sprint for all it was worth towards the opening. The mental counter Kim was keeping in her head told her she had only a few more seconds before the metal door would slide open. Kim dashed passed the bots, dodging, ducking, and rolling past their attempts to stop her.

She mentally willed her body to keep moving, even when her tired muscles started to go numb from exhaustion.

She didn't have time to take a breather, Shego was waiting for her..

Kim straight kicked a Mego bot back into a group of Hego bots before spinning around to back fist the other Mego bot creeping up behind her. Kim winced when her fist made contact with the strong metal of the Mego bot's head, her hand nearly going numb from hitting such a hard object. She briefly noted that she had probably broken her hand. Not pausing in the slightest, Kim back flipped through the air, landing on the shoulder's of a Hego bot. Kim glanced up and cursed silently when she noticed the door begin to creep open.

Time was running out. She wasn't going to make it unless she did something drastic.

Shego wouldn't make it unless she did her thing.

Kim turned around in time to see a Hego bot lifting up another Hego bot to throw at her. Kim knew what needed to be done. She just prayed her body would hold out. She dodge the hand of the bot under her before hoping on it's head and jumping as high as she could straight up into the air. Just as she jumped, she watched the Hego bot throw the other bot straight at her.

Kim gritted her teeth as she raised her feet up to absorb the initial impact of the flying Hego bot. She felt a twinge of pain in her legs as her feet made contact with the large bot. The two tumbled through the air, straight towards the now open entrance of Go Tower. Kim called upon what little strength she had left in her body to turn the two of them over so that the bot would hit the ground first. The two of them flew through the entrance, and straight towards an oncoming group of the newly created Go bots. Kim was only partially successful in turning them over. Kim kicked out against the Hego bot and sent it flying into the group of bots. But she was moving too fast to do anything about her uncontrolable descent to the ground. Kim cried out in pain as her shoulder collided with the cold, metallic floor, sending her rolling violently down the large, industrial hallway.

For a few moments, Kim writhed around on the ground, clutching at her separated shoulder and her more than likely broken collarbone. However, she didn't have time to fret over her injuries.

She had a friend who desperatley needed her to be absolutlely selfless right now.

Ignoring the tears of pain rolling down her cheeks and the trail of blood sliding out of her mouth, Kim stumbled to her feet. Letting out a loud battle cry, Kim slammed her shoulder into the hard, metal wall of the hallway, hearing a satisfying snap in the process. She just barely managed to stay on her feet as her entire upper left side screamed in pain. Kim blinked her eyes when her vision became slightly hazy.

"Come on, just a little more," Kim panted desperately, shaking her head, trying to regain her focus. Kim snapped her gaze up to look behind her and growled when a Hego bot smashed open the entrance to Go Tower.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Kim took off down the hallway, a hand clutching her sore shoulder. On either side of her were rows upon rows of metal pods, in each one a new Go bot was being assembled by hundreds of small mechanical arms. But she didn't pay them any mind.

She didn't have time to.

Shego was counting on her.

Kim's eyes widen when a laser turret rose up from the ground.

"Crap!" Kim shouted as she dove into an alcove just as the turret began firing. Kim pressed her back against the wall, shaking her head again to push away the fuzzy vision that was trying to plague her. When her vision refocused, Kim looked up in time to watch a group of Go bots approach her alcove. Mentally blocking out the throbbing pain in her shoulder, Kim jumped out, and spin kicked the Mego bot into the Hego bot. She spun around kicked one of the Wego bots with all her might, sending it flying through the air and into the turret. She wasn't fast enough to move, though, when the other Wego bot dashed forward and sent a powerful hook into her gut. Kim lurched over the metal arm, coughing up a mouthful of blood onto the Wego bots emotionless face.

For a moment, Kim's world flickered to black. However, an image of Shego's battered, bleeding form reaching out for her, begging for her to save her, violently brought her back to reality.

She couldn't die here.

Shego needed a hero right now. And heroes didn't die before they could save the damsell in distress.

Kim grabbed the wrist that was buried in her stomach and shifted her body, rolling around the Wego bot and position herself behind it. Wrapping her arms around its waist, Kim willed power she didn't know she had into her body to heave the bot up and executed a devastating suplex, smashing its head into the ground. Breathing raggedly, Kim stumbled a few steps forward before her body finally decided it was time to call it quits. Kim toppled to the floor and coughed violently, spraying blood onto the floor.

"Da…dammit," Kim muttered, clutching at her throbbing stomach. Kim froze when she looked ahead of her and into the large lobby of Go Tower. There were four large capsules hanging from the ceiling, surrounding a metallic ball. The metallic ball was suspended in mid air by four large wires, each one sticking into the four large capsules. From the sphere, hundreds of smaller wires spilled from its bottom and into the walls, most likely attaching themselves into the hundreds of pods constructing the Go bots.

This was it. Kim had made it.

"The core," Kim murmured, a strained, bloody grin on her face.

Kim breathed heavily as she tried to rise to her feet, but fell again when her abs and ribs clenched violently protest. Kim doubled over as she coughed harshly, spraying more blood onto the metal floor. Kim breathed heavily as she laid on her side, arms squeezing her throbbing torso, as she stared at her objective, which was only a stones throw away. Kim blinked rapidly when the edges of her vision began to darken.

"No…come on, gotta stand up," Kim wheezed out as she tried again. She only made it to her knees before she fell again, another fit of coughs taking her down. Kim slowly rolled onto her stomach and began to drag her body towards the core.

"Almost there, just a little more," Kim panted, her exhausted gaze trained on the metallic sphere hanging ahead of her. Kim's eyes widened when she heard the distant sounds of metallic feet hitting the ground behind her. Time was running out.

"Stand up! Come on!" Kim cried desperately as forced herself up. Her torso screamed in pain, and Kim screamed in agony, feeling like someone was driving a sword through her stomach.

Kim staggered forward, just barely able to keep her balance, as her arms squeezed her throbbing center. Tears of frustration and pain streamed down her face as she inched her way forward. Kim felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness creep up on her as the sounds of the Go bots approaching became louder.

The pain and exhaustion finally become to much for Kim to ignore as she toppled forward, her arms clutching tightly around herself.

"Fuck," Kim sobbed softly, her eyes squeezed shut as tears continued to stream down her face. She had failed. She failed everybody. It was finally game over. "FUCK!" Kim screamed tortuously, hands clenching at her sides, not even able to make a weak attempt at standing. The footsteps were getting closer.

She had failed. She failed Global Justice. She failed her parents. She failed Wade. She failed Mark. She failed Ron. She failed her team.

She failed Shego.

She was going to die and let Shego rot away in this god forsaken city. Just when the older woman needed her the most, fate chose for the teen hero to finally meet a challenge she couldn't overcome.

Kim breathed heavily for a second before her eyes snapped open, blazing with an intense determination.

The damsell in distress still needed the hero to save her. The hero couldn't yet.

"Not..now," Kim gritted out, turning her head to spit out a mouth full of blood.

"I'm not done yet," Kim growled as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. Kim hesitated a moment, a shadow of doubt flashing thought her mind as she stared at her trustworthy device, but it disappeared as she reminded herself of an important fact.

The hero couldn't die till the day was saved.

With trembling hands, Kim pressed a certain combination of keys, causing the screen on the device to go blank before three bright letters glowed on the screen.

'F.O.G.'

The device beeped, a hidden compartment sliding open revealing a small red button and a small green button. Kim pressed the red button, causing a hypodermic needle to rise out of the top of the Kimmunicator. Kim closed her eyes briefly at seeing the needle, hesitation once again washing over her.

Her logical side was screaming bloody murder that using this little aspect of her Kimmunicator was unexceptable. It was beyond morally wrong and it was something she had promised to herself she would never use. Was it really worth making such a life altering decision when there would probably be others after her to save the day? Could she honestly use such an ungodly thing and live the rest of her life peacefully?

Her eyes snapped open as she stared with wide eyes at the needle.

* * *

_**flashback**_

_"Ron, can you walk?" Kim said hurriedly as her eyes tried to asses how damaged Ron's ankle was. She could hear the clatter of metallic feet in the distance echoe of the walls of the smokey alley her, Ron, and Shego were in. They had to keep moving or risk being swarmed by the Go bots._

_"I'll try," Ron wheezed out as he stood up on unsteady legs, but fell down with a groan when his ankle gave out._

_Kim's eyes darkened as she came to a decision. There was no way they were going to be able to move Ron fast enough to escape their pursuers. She would have to buy Shego enough time to get Ron out of there._

_"Shego, take Ron-oommph!"_

_Kim doubled over as Shego's fist drove into her stomach, robbing her lungs of air. Kim stumbled before kneeling down, clutching her stomach with her arms. Kim stared up angrily at the older woman who had turned her back turned to her and was facing the direction the Wegos were coming from._

_Had she been wrong? Had all this been an elaborate trap from the begining? Had Shego been part of this massive plot to destroy not just Kim, but all of Global Justice? It wasn't too hard to imagine, considering that being a liar and a deciever was part of Shego's job description._

_Kim felt the beginings of betrayal bubble up in her gut as her eyes stung with tears._

_"Shego! What the hell-"_

_"I''ll buy you some time, Princess. Get Stoppable out of here," Shego said in a tense voice, fists clenching and uncleching as she prepared herself for the battle of her life._

_Kim stared wordlessly at Shego's back, for a moment thinking she had heard wrong. Was this a trick?_

_Every single fiber of doubt and suspicion that had been created from Shego's one harsh blow flew out the window when Shego turned her head slightly, and glanced at the redhead._

_Her eyes were strong and powerful._

_Her dark lips were firmly set in a straight line._

_The dark hair framing her slighty dirty pale green face gave her an almost goddess like image._

_For a brief moment, Kim forgot they were in the middle of Go city fighting for their lives. She forgot her worries and her fears. For a brief moment, she felt safe._

_Because standing in front of her wasn't Shego, the super villain. It wasn't Shego, the ex-criminal. It wasn't Shego, her newfound friend._

_Kim was one hundred percent positive that standing there was Shego, the hero. _

_Kim blinked in confusion when Shego looked pointedly at her, her head nodding towards her. The redhead felt a cold claw take a hold of her heart when a slither of saddness and regret flashed through Shego's eyes before quickly disappearing, her face hardening to grim determination. Being a hero herself, Kim knew that look. Self sacrifice was a virtue all heroes were very familiar with._

_"Shego, wait!" Kim tried to stand up, but stumbled face first into the grimy ground. Shego's blow had shaken her up more than she realized. Kim struggled to rise to her hands and knees._

_"Stop! Shego!" Kim yelled even louder as she used the nearby wall to stand up._

_When she looked up again in Shego's direction, the older woman had already disappeared into the engulfing smoke."SHEGO! SHEGO!"_

_Kim paused to catch her breath, her throat ragged from yelling. A few stray tears escaped her eyes when her cries went unanswered._

**_end flashback_**

* * *

Kim was jerked out of her memories as the defeaning sound of metal feet pounding against the hard surface echoed of the walls loudly.

Kim stared determedly at the needle sticking out of her Kimmunicator.

There was a reason why Shego had held Kim back during that moment. She couldn't see it then, and during her self loathing afterwords, she still couldn't see it.

She was blind to the loud message Shego had sent her. That pointed look that spoke volumes. But now she did, now she heard it as loud as ever.

_**You have something you still need to do, right?**_

A warehouse full of supervillains and crooks butchered mercilously in a warehouse.

Wade encased in tomb of ice within the safety of his own home.

A thousands of innocent civilians dying in the attack in Manhatten and Go City.

The scores upon scores of Global Justice agents and patriotic soldiers laying their lives down to contain this unstoppable threat ravaging the world.

Shego was right, she still had something she needed to do.

She owed it to everyone to keep living till she brought this Mr. X to justice. As far as she was concerned, she owed it to them to do everthing in her power to make sure that their sacrifices weren't in vain.

If she had to had change the very fiber of her being to do it, then so be it. It was time to step up her game.

It was time for this reaping of lives to come to an end.

Kim gritted her teeth as a pair of large metal feet planted themselves right in front of her. Kim glanced up and glared at the emotionless red eyes of the Hego bot staring down at her. Kim struggled up into a sitting position, spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"You think I'm done?" Kim growled quietly, resting the tip of the needle against her neck. "I'm just warming up buddy."

Kim shot a bloody grin at the metal being before her and plunged the needle into herself and then pressed the green button. The Kimmunicator chimed, the screen displaying the words 'F.O.G unit ejected'.

The Hego bot was unmoved by Kim's action and reached down to grab Kim by the hair before yanking her up in the air. Kim gagged as blood filled her mouth, spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. Kim weakly grabbed at the fingers in her hair, struggling to breath as her throat closed up tightly against her will. Kim's eyes widened when the Hego bot cocked its fist back, its eyes glowing red.

Kim snapped her eyes shut as a blood curtling scream tore out of her throat as she felt something akin to molten lava flow through her veins. The Hego bot, not fazed in the slightest by Kim's violently thrashing body, sent its cocked fist flying forward with the intent of demolishing the human's face. im's uncontrolable screaming and violent thrashing abrubtly came to a stop as the large metal fist smashed into her pain contorted face.

The only sound that came from Kim as the teen hero hanged limply in the grip of the stoic Hego bot was the barely audible sound of the blood sliding off of Kim's chin and hitting the cold metal floor.

**_to be continued...._**

**AN: Gah! Will this arc never end!?!? lol, I'm having to much fun with this. I've got big plans for this story. Big plans. It felt refreshing to actually update this story after so long. So please, please, please review and let me know I still have some people following this, cause I'd hate it if it turned out everyone gave up on this story of mine.**


	16. The Reaping 10

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I guess I should warn my precious readers that this is literally just the tip of the ice burg for this story. I have yet to even touch the real meat of the plot. I'm quite a fan of getting right to the romance and stuff, but I have to admit there is a strange satisfaction of having a long build up and having a lot of side stories and other characters developing along the way. But yeah, I better stop rambling. Read and review, or else a Hego bot is going to come crashing through your door....really, I'm not lying.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 10"

**_flashback_**

_Kim blinked at the boy genius before her as Wade placed her newest Kimmunicator on her wooden desk. The two of them were in the R&D section of the new Global Justice Middletown base, which had just finished its construction. Kim had invited Wade over to come check out her newest base of operations, and had offered him a position to stay in the base to head her R&D team once he turned 18. Wade gladly accepted the offer, willing to wait several more years to officially join Kim's team, even though he was unofficially already part of it. Before he left to go home, though, he pulled her aside to bestow upon her his latest invention. _

_Or more specifically, his last invention for the next several years. Now that Kim was recieving her own Global Justice base, she would be given her own team of scientists and government issued gadjets, as well as an entire fleet of vehicles to use as she wished. Wade had no hard feelings about having his role reduced for the moment, but he took pride in knowing that Kim would always turn to him first for advice and intel._

_So before he left for home and stepped away as Kim's primary provider for equipment and rides, he made the decision to give Kim an upgraded Kimmunicator and along with it, his greatest invention to date.  
_

"_Are you sure I need a new one?" Kim asked as she picked up the Kimmunicator. It looked just like her old one. "The one I have works just fine."  
_

_Wade grinned and shook his head. _

_"Not like this one, Kim. Here's a user manual outlining the new functions in this one," Wade quipped dropping a book the size of a dictionary onto the table. Kim quirked her eyebrow at Wade._

"_Uh, you don't expect me too…" Kim gestured weakly at the large book. Wade chuckled and shook his head._

"_Naw. Just learn it as you go. I'll tell you how it works over the next few weeks." Wade's amused expression turned serious. "However, there is one function that I thought I should tell you about right now."  
Kim sobered up quickly, nodding at Wade to continue. _

_Wade held his hand out, silently asking for the Kimmunicator. Kim placed it in his hand, and silently watched as Wade revealed a hidden compartment on the device which contained a red and a green button._

"_Inside this Kimmunicator, there is a vial the size of a grain of sand, that contains a single nanomachine." Wade pressed the red button, causing a small hypodermic needle to rise out. "I call it the F.O.G unit. To use it, you have to stick it into the jugular in your neck and press the green button."_

_Kim blanched. "Uh, ok. Wow. That's, uh, a little extreme. Mind explaining it?" Kim asked, staring at the needle wearily. _

_Wade glanced at the needle, an unreadable look in his eyes. _

"_I've always tried to find ways that would make your job easier. And what better way than to try to invent something that would would improve you on every level. Faster, stronger, more resilient….basically, to bring you as close to invincible as possible."  
_

_Kim instantly frowned and crossed her arms.  
_

_"I don't need to be invincible, Wade." Kim said quietly, a little weirded out by the reverent tone in Wade's voice. "In fact, nobody does."_

_In her career as a crime fighter, to many times she had encountered good men and women who had been corrupted in the pursuit of things such as immortality and uncontested power. She would be damned if she'd let a dear friend walk that path.  
_

_Wade smirked at Kim. "And that's why I stopped at where I did when it came to this little baby. As soon as I created it, I realized that it went against your very ideology. You do some amazing things, Kim, and yet you do it without ever changing who you are. I realized that something like this that would literally recreate its host shouldn't exist." Wade pressed the red button again, causing the needle to retract. "However, I have a feeling that as far as having a last resort, the F.O.G unit is as good as it gets."_

_Kim nodded slightly as she took back the Kimmunicator when Wade handed it back to her._

"_But I already have the power suit. Doesn't it basically do the same thing?" Kim asked. Lately, Kim had made it a habit to wear the power suit underneath her mission clothes when she was dealing with tough missions. She tried to avoid using it when possible, since in the end she would rather rely on her own strength, than on strength produced artificially._

"_Not exactly," Wade said, a small grin on his face. "Let me put it this way. The power suit is to the __F.O.G unit, is like what a bullet is to a hydrogen bomb."_

_Kim blinked._

"_Okay…explain."_

_Kim stiffened when Wade's eyes gleamed. She could tell from a mile away when Wade was about to enter what Ron liked to call 'Super Nerd' mode.  
_

_"The F.O.G unit is programmed to enter your cardiovascular system and your neurological-"_

_Wade paused when Kim held a hand out to him._

"_Uh, explain it like you would to Ron," Kim said sheepishly. "I know my dad is a rocket scientist and my mom is a neurosurgeon, but science isn't exactly my best subject."  
_

_Wade chuckled and nodded._

"_Basically, the nanomachine enters your body and self replicates into millions of other units. These units then embed themselves into your individual cells and basically act as a miniature fusion reactor for that cell. With the dramatic increase of energy for your individual cells, their efficiency and capabilities will skyrocket till-."_

_Wade sighed when he noticed Kim was just staring blankly at him._

"_It makes you super strong, super fast, super smart, and makes you invulnerable to most things and increases your bodies regenerative powers exponentially. Basically, you...you..become something like a comic book hero." Wade grinned when Kim eyes widened slightly. "It's like a mixture between Wolverine, Superman, and Brainiac."_

_Kim's eyebrows shot up as she stared down at her Kimmunicator._

"_Holy cow, that's crazy," Kim said quietly. A frown appeared on her face as she looked up at Wade, noticing that he wasn't as excited about it as she though he would be. "I'm guessing there's a catch to this thing."_

_Wade bit his bottom lip as he regarded Kim for a moment._

"_Yeah, there is," Wade finally replied. "Like I said, I stopped where I did when I realized exactly what I was creating. More specifically, I never finished it. The one in your Kimmunicator is just a prototype of the real thing."_

_Kim waited for Wade to continue as the boy genius crossed his arms and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts._

"_While the unit you have will instantly improve you're body until it hit it's full biological potential, a complete F.O.G unit would have continually improved on its host indefinitely. The one you have just improves on the individual cells and nothing more." Wade glanced at Kim, studying her serious expression. _

_"A complete unit would replace the cells entirely, the end result being the elimination of the hosts humanity. The user would literally be made up entirely of nanomachines, from the nails on your toes to the brain itself."_

_"So a complete F.O.G. unit could change a person into a robot?" Kim asked increduosly, wondering how such a thing was possible._

_Wade winced a little. "Not exactly, but for now, lets just say thats the case."_

_Wade began to pace in front of Kim.  
_

_ "By replacing a human cell with something that is basically a piece of machinerey, the limits on which the cell can be improved is removed entirely. Eventually, the person would exceed his full potential in every possible way and beyond."_

_Kim felt an ominous feeling in her gut as Wade's pacing increased, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused as he unleashed the possible capabilites of a completed F.O.G. unit._

_"His strength and resilience would be extraordinary. Nothing would effect him. He would be able to drink poisons and survive a nuclear holocaust. He would have the strength to move mountains and leap into the stratosphere. He would have the mental capabilities to flip through a shelf of encyclopedias within seconds and be able to memorize every single word. He would be able to run at speeds near the speed of light. And finally, his regenerative powers would practically make him immortal." Wade stopped his pacing and stared into Kim's pale face. " He would literally become a god among men."_

_Kim gulped as she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. _

"_I knew that such a thing should never exist. Just thinking about what would happen should it fall into the wrong hands gives me nightmares," Wade continued, glancing down at kimmunicator in Kim's __hand. "And such power would corrupt whomever used it. I can't even begin to imagine the psychological impact it would have on a person. So when I finally got the resolve to end the project, I destroyed everything related to it. However, I figured there was some use in saving the prototype."_

"_Wade, are you sure I should be carrying around something like this," Kim asked nervously, staring at her Kimmunicator like it was a vial filled with deadly toxins._

"_It's for an emergency situation only, Kim. As in the world's about to explode in ten seconds and neither you or anybody else are in any kind of position to do anything about it," Wade reassured. "Also, like I said, it's not complete. While you'll definitely become a lot stronger physically and mentally, and maybe add on a few years to your life, it wont make you unstoppable. And as far as its psychological effects..."_

_Wade looked seriously at Kim._

_"As long as you remember who you are and you don't let your bodies increased capabilities overwhelm you, then you should be just fine."  
_

_Kim hummed in understanding and pocketed the device. Kimr regarded her friend for a moment._

_"I'm assuming there's a fail safe option for this thing if it falls into the wrong hands," Kim said cautiously. If Wade said no, then she had a feeling that she would either make Wade create a fail safe or she would destroy the thing now, rather than wait till it was too late._

_Wade smiled sadly at her._

_"Yes, there is."_

_Silence filled the air._

_"Uh, what-"_

_"Kim," Wade said, cutting the redhead off. "I hope you don't mind, but for...security reasons, I think I should be the only one who knows how to stop it. If a person using the F.O.G. unit knows the fail safe, I have no doubt that they would be able to counter it with little effort."_

_Kim shifted uncomfortable as the unspokken message drifted through the air. She heard it loud and clear._

_'Kim, if you use the F.O.G. unit and let the increased power corrupt you, I'll be the one to take responsibility and I'll personally stop you.'_

_Kim nodded, studying her young friends serious and slightly worried expression. She briefly wondered if Wade was having second thoughts of giving her the F.O.G. unit.  
_

"_To be honest Wade, I probably wont ever use this thing. Doing something that drastic….I can't ever imagine a situation where I would. And trust me, I think I've been in them all," Kim and Wade shared an amused smile. "Gaining powers like that sounds awesome, but I've seen first hand how gaining such a large amount of power at once can change a person," Kim smiled sadly at Wade, remembering various criminals over the years who had once been ordinary people, but were overwhelmed by various circumstances. _

_"But I appreciate the effort, its comforting to know I have something to fall back on should all else fail," Kim said, patting her freind on the shoulder. Wade nodded, smiling at Kim. It faltered a little before he spoke again.  
_

"_And one more thing. You can't tell anybody about the F.O.G. unit. And I mean __**anybody.**__"_

_Kim quirked an eyebrow. "Not even Ron?"_

"_Nobody," Wade stressed, looking pleadingly at Kim. "I can't afford having anybody else know that something like this exists."_

_Kim opened her mouth to say something._

"_Please__" Wade said, cutting Kim off, staring intently into Kim's eyes. "If my friendship has ever meant anything to you, then I beg of you, that knowledge of this F.O.G unit remains between you and I. This thing is way beyond its time, and is something that could cause a lot of trouble if someone with enough weight to throw around decides that having this technology is a matter of national security."_

_Kim smiled reassuringly at Wade and nodded in agreement. She knew enough about nanotechnology to know it was something that every world power would kill to have. It was best to just keep Wade's invention on the down low till the rest of the world caught up. _

_ "Right. I'll just conveniently forget I even have it till I need to use it…which will be never," Kim said, patting the Kimmunicator in her pocket. _

_Wade sighed in relief. For some reason, hearing Kim say she most likely would never use it put him at ease._

"_By the way, how the heck did you manage to make something like this in the first place? This is pretty hardcore stuff, even for you."_

_Wade smirked and shook his head._

"_Sorry Kim, trade secret," Wade said, a twinkle in his eye. "Lets just say it was hard enough making this prototype. Making a complete unit would have required near zero gravity conditions, cold fusion generators, lasers so strong that-"_

_Kim slapped a hand over his mouth as she grinned lopsidedly at him._

"_Right," Kim drawled. The two of them walked side by side out of Kim's office and into the empty hallway. She blinked as a thought crossed her mind._

"_One more thing, what does F.O.G stand for?"_

_Wade glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his smile drooping a little._

"_Originally I was going to call it the Human Enhancement unit, but when I realized what it could really do…" Wade trailed off as his smile disappeared. "I figured it needed a name to match it capabilities."_

_Kim felt that shiver down her spine again when Wade turned to look at her, an unreadable look in his eyes._

"_F.O.G stands for 'Fragment of God'. "_

_**end flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kim screamed as her body violently thrashed as the large metal fist of the Hego bot came flying at her face. She could care less about the fist at the moment, because she felt like she was literally melting from the inside out. Wade had conviently left out the fact that using the F.O.G. unit would be like injecting acid into her veins.

Hot pain shot up Kim's nose as the fist smashed into her face. And….that was all she felt.

Kim blinked her eyes open and stared with wide eyes at the caved in hand of the Hego bots fist. Kim wiggled her nose. Besides being a little sore, it was alright. In fact, her once throbbing stomach was feeling alright. And there was no more blood pooling in her mouth. Now that she really thought about it, her entire body felt fresh. Her once rapidly pounding heart was now pumping in at a slow pace, and with every powerful pump, she could feel her entire body becoming energized. In conclusion, she felt fantastic.

A wicked grin shot across Kim's face.

"Warm up is over, boys. Lets do this!" Kim shouted as she wrapped her fingers around the fingers in her hair and yanked as hard as she could. With little effort, she tore the fingers right out of it's hands, causing it to drop Kim to the floor. Kim landed and immediately jumped back, facing off against the horde of bots in front of her.

Kim quirked an eyebrow at the fingers in her hands. She had only meant to pry them off, not rip them out of the bots sockets...

Her lips twitched as a devious gleam came into her eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Kim murmured as she clenched her hands, easily crumbling the metallic fingers into balls as if they were made of paper. Kim glanced up at the massive group of bots and marveled at what she saw.

She felt like she had been blind her entire life and had opened her eyes for the first time. She saw colors and details that she had never saw before. She could see the very aura that surrounded everything, proof of the atoms and electrons that made up their existence. She could focus her vision and make out the individual dust particles floating in the air. She could focus her vision and make out the tiny details on objects far away. She could make out the distinct smells and sounds that were emanating in the room. She could sense the mere presence of the bots in the room. She could even _feel _the specific parts of her body where the Go bots were looking at. Kim trembled as a mixture of excitement, adrenaline, and power flowed through her body. She never felt more powerful than she did at that moment. The feeling of superiority was like a drug. In that moment, standing in front of a sea of Go bots intent on killing her and not even feeling the slightest flicker of fear or anxiousness, Kim felt invincible.

Kim spit out the remainder of the blood in her mouth before licking her lips as she crouched down into a fighting stance, the devious gleam in her eyes becoming more pronounced. Within the span of a couple of seconds, she easily planned out how to take out all of the bots within under a minute.

"Play time is over, boys," Kim growled before dashing straight into the group of bots. Kim shoulder charged a Hego bot at full speed, sending it careening through the air, taking out multitudes of other bots before shattering against the far wall. Kim felt another tremble of excitement and adrenaline shoot through her at seeing the results of her new found power. Kim didn't bother to move when a Mego bot lashed out a kick with devastating power, and tightened her muscles and brace for the impact into her side. Kim grunted as the force of the kick moved her only an inch to the side, feeling only a slight slither of pain as she threw the kick off and grabbed the Mego bot by the neck, easily crushing it. Kim laughed breathlessly as an almost insane looking smile appeared on her face as she watched the wires and metal that were crushed in her hand. The strength the felt flowing through her was unbelievable. Kim stared at the bots surrounding her, watching as they calculated how to deal with this much stronger Kim Possible. Kim couldn't help but deem her opponents as inferior and decided to prove her assesment in the only way she could.

Kim was a blur as she dashed back into the group. Executing brutal kicks, hooks, jabs, and just plain barbaric grapples, Kim tore through the bots like a maniac. Kim violently punched right through a Mego bots chest before spinning around and smashing it into a Hego bot. Kim pivoted and punted a Wego bot through the air, giggling as it crashed into the high ceiling of the lobby. Kim spun around and back fisted a Hego bots head, sending it flying through the air. Kim bent forward as the metal leg of a Hego bot tried to smash into her head from behind. Kim spun around and snapped her leg out in a lightening fast spin kick, decapiting the bot's torso from its waist, sending bits of wire and metal through the air. Kim felt another wave of power shoot through her at seeing the effect of her devasting power. She decided she could easily get use to this.

Letting a wave of blood lust come over her, Kim quickly made short work of the Go bots, laughing and giggling all the while. The devious gleam in her eyes became more wild, and it wasn't until Kim violently ripped of the head of the last Go bot and crushed it into a ball that she came to her senses.

Kim wasn't even breathless as she stood among the destroyed remains of the Go bots. The redhead glanced down at the ball of metal in her hands and casually tossed it over her shoulder before dusting her hands off, a proud smile on her face.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kim said casually, snickering to herself as she walked through the metallic rubble over to the core.

A confident grin on her face, Kim pulled off her backpack and pulled out the antivirus. Kim placed it directly underneath the problematic sphere and slid open a compartment on the antivirus, revealing a keypad. For a brief moment, a sickening thought passed through her mind that maybe she could hold off activating the antivirus so she could have some more fun with the Go bots outside.

Quickly squashing the thought and focusing on the task at hand, Kim pressed the required code. Kim took several steps back and watched the antivirus activate.

Holes appeared all over the sphere as wires shot out and up into the sphere above it. Everything was still for a moment before a humming noise filled the air. Kim sighed in relief when the lights in the lobby dimmed as the pods throughout the tower powered off.

"Okay, that's done. Now...," Kim murmured as she walked up to the core, glancing at the four pods still suspended in midair.

Kim swallowed as she realized what, or more specifically, who was most likely in those pods. Whether Shego's brothers were still alive was unknown to her. Kim blinked as a thought drifted through her mind.

_Superman…_Kim closed her eyes and focused her hearing. She could here the creaking and moaning noises throughout the tower, she could hear the energy humming through the various machines in the building, and she could just make out the slow heartbeats of four individuals. Kim's eyes snapped open as a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Their alive! We made it in time! Man, Shego's gonna be so psyched when I-" Kim's eyes widened.

"Shego!" Kim gasped as she spun around and dashed for the exit. In all her excitement she had forgotten why she had been so desperate as to use something she had sworn she would never use. There was someone waiting for her.

Kim silently cursed herself for allowing the F.O.G. units power to make her take the situation any less seriously. The was a dying woman who needed help immediately and she was having fun bashing in robots. Kim beratted herself again, sprinting down the hallway.

Kim narrowed her eyes and picked up her speed. It seemed that with every beat of her heart, more power was being supplied into her being. Wade had never specified how long it would take till her body would hit it's peak, but a dark part of Kim wished fervently that she was nowhere near her peak yet. Kim shook her head and focused on getting to Shego. She would deal with that troubled part of her psyche later. The thought that a part of her wanted more power was a disturbing aspect that she really needed to meditate on.

Kim's hair whipped wildly behind her as she ran at an impossible speed out of Go Tower and down the street. Even though she was still worried about Shego, she couldn't help but smirk as she picked up the pace, moving at a speed that would put the best Olympic sprinter to shame while dodging around and knocking aside the still and deactivate Go bots that littered the streets.

* * *

Vivian yawned loudly as she slid into a chair next to Anne. The large cafeteria at Global Justice headquarters was sparsely filled, many of the employees there having already eaten their lunch. Anne observed the blond out of the corner of her eye, observing the dark circles under her eyes and her rumpled clothing.

Anne would have felt sympathetic for the woman, but she knew she didn't look any better.

"Where's Drew?" Anne asked tiredly, taking a sip of her Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Will didn't want him wandering around the base, so he confined him to his room for now," Vivian said, looking longingly at Anne's coffee. "I don't think he's complaining about being stuck in a room with a bed in it."

The three doctors had worked furiously through the night working on Dr. Director. Anne was quite surprised at the sophisticated parts that Vivian and Drakken had managed to create together. By the time they had stitched Betty up, one could never tell by looking that the unconscious woman that she had enough artificial organs and bones in her to classify her as a cyborg.

Normally pulling off such a long shift wouldn't have fazed Anne, since pulling all nighters was a regular occurrence for her, but the pace and the difficulty of the procedure had sapped all her energy.

With the help of Drakken, Anne had basically rewired most of Betty's nervous system, something that should have taken weeks, not hours. It seemed even a reasonable person like her could often forget that even though Drakken was insane, he was still a genius in almost every field of science available.

What worried Anne the most at the moment, though, was how Betty would feel with her patchwork body. While Vivian and Drakken had assured her that the one eyed woman would be in better shape than before her attack, Anne wasn't sure how the Global Justice leader would take the idea of not exactly being a hundred percent human.

Anne blinked when Vivian slid back into her seat. Apparently the blond had decided it was worth getting up to get some of the hot black liquid.

"Will Du is heading over here from the MiddleTown base. I have a meeting with him in an hour," Vivian murmured as she took her first sip, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Any idea what it's about?" Anne asked, watching as Vivian frowned a little.

"I have an idea,"Vivian sighed and glanced up at Anne. "I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me to join Global Justice to observe and handle the daily maintenance of Dr. Directors impants. In fact, I'm sure he's eventually going to make the offer to you and Drew as well."

Anne blinked at her.

Vivian looked into her coffee cup.

"Don't forget that those parts in her aren't organic. They'll eventually start to wear and will need to be replaced or be tuned up. Not to mention there's always the chance of something in their malfunctioning."  
Vivian sighed again. "Thus, I have a feeling they want to have their own personal repair team handy."

"You don't sound to happy about it," Anne noted, taking another sip while observing the blond over the rim of her cup.

"I'm a robotics specialist, Anne," Vivian muttered, rubbing her temple. "I don't want to be tied down to a government association like this. Just imagine the restrictions and the red tape I'll have to deal with here if I take up the job. I want to be able to work on projects of my choosing."

Anne observed her for a minute before smiling reassuringly at her.

"I think you'll be surprised after talking with Will," Anne said, watching Vivian look at her curiously. "More specifically, when Betty wakes up and is coherent enough to speak to you personally, I have no doubt she'll give you an opportunity you wouldn't believe."

Vivian's brow furrowed.

"And what makes you so confident about that?" Vivian murmured, taking another sip of her coffee.

Anne closed her eyes, taking a sip herself.

"Just a hunch," Anne said softly, remembering clearly how Betty had bent over backwards and then some to snag Kim for her organization. Betty was a woman who knew it was worth a high price for unique individuals like her daughter, and Anne had no doubt that when Betty discovers just how valuable an asset Vivian would be, the one eyed woman wouldn't hesitate to offer the blond anything she wanted in exchange for her expertise.

In fact, she had a feeling that Betty would be willing to offer her and Drakken whatever they wished, within in reasonable limits, in order to bring them into her circle. And Anne already knew what her answer would be should Betty accept what her conditions would be.

Anne couldn't help the smirk on her face when she imagined the look on Kim's face should Betty agree to her terms.

* * *

Ron tested out the medical boot buckled around his ankle and grinned when he found he could walk, although with a limp. Ron was currently at an air force base right outside Go City, where the evacuees from the city were being transported to. The large fields were littered with large tents, military vehicles, and a massive crowd made up of civilians, army soldiers, and Global Justice agents.

The injured troops were in the medical tents, being tended to while those with serious injuries were being airlifted to more equipped facilities.

In a large hanger, commanders and field leaders were huddled together, planning out another strategy for taking back the infested city. It bothered Ron to watch the meeting, since it symbolized their belief that the girl he loved, who was still in the city, wasn't going to succeed.

So he left to a medical tent at the edge of the base, and decided to get his ankle examined.

"Thanks for the help, doc," Ron thanked as he hobbled out, waving to the elderly man inside.

Ron grinned when Rufus scrambled on top of his head, looking around the bustling area curiously as Ron headed towards the large hangar.

"Excuse me," a smooth voice said from behind the blond.

Ron paused, and turned around, blinking at the tall, lean man behind him. He was fairly skinny and had dark tanned skinned. His hair was a platinum blond and his eyes were a stormy grey. Ron briefly noted the man was wearing a Global Justice uniform.

"Uh, you talking to me?" Ron asked, pointing at himself.

The tall man nodded and strode up to the confused young man.

"You're Ron Stoppable, right?" the man asked, coming to a stop in front of Ron.

"Yup, the one and only," the blond quipped.

The tall man grinned and pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"I'm sure you've already met Mark Ponder," the tanned man said, idly fiddling with the envelope. "Well, Mark just happens to be my brother."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. Besides the grey eyes, this man and Mark looked nothing alike. Mark was just a few inches of being considered short, he had pale skin, and his hair was a dark brown.

The tall man chuckled when he saw the look on his face.

"I inherited most of my looks for my father, who was Swedish, and Mark inherited most of his from my mother, who was British," The tall man explained. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and give this to Mark the next time you see him."

Ron nodded and took the letter that was handed to him.

"Uh, who should I say this is from?" Ron asked, realizing the tall man had never given him a name.

The tall man chuckled.

"Well, if its too much trouble to ask you to just read my name tag...." Ron smiled sheepishly when he realized the man's name was imprinted on his uniform. "Just say it's from Jack."

With that, the tall, lean agent turned around and strode back into the crowd.

Ron glanced down at the envelope for moment before stuffing it into his pocket, wondering why the man would go by Jack instead of his full name. In his opinion, the name Jacques was ten times more cooler than Jack.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Things are starting to get interesting...although it was already interesting before but....yeah, it just got more interesting. I'm pretty sure I'll be ending this arc in the next chapter. Even though I just gave Kim a major power boost, dont expect as much action in the next arc. I'm planning for a lot of soul searching, a lot of mind games, and lot of internal struggle on Kim's part. Seriously, gaining that much power in a short time has got to be a major mind fuck...excuse my french. Anyways, read and review. I've already prepared my army of Go bots to deal with those who dare defy me. Mwahahah!**


	17. The Reaping 11

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Finally done with this arc, yay! This will be the last chapter in The Reaping Arc, which was meant as my action filled segment of this story. While there will still be some action in the near future, it'll be taking a back seat for a while as everybody adjusts to their current circumstances. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, life has been hectic. I got a whole bunch of stories I'm just itching to write, so trying to stay focus on this one has been a little hard. Also, I got a message from a reader saying that they would like it if I broke up my paragraphs more to make it easier to read, so see how you all like these shorter paragraphs. Anyways, here it is. Read and review my faithful readers.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"The Reaping - Part 11"

Mark resisted the urge to brush back a few strands of hair from Shego's brow, instead choosing to just sit silently in his fold out chair and observe the sleeping woman.

After explaining the events that had taken place from the moment he met up with Kim to the point where they found Shego, the plasma wielding woman had immediately succumbed to the call of sleep, her body still weak from her injuries. Mark was hoping that it was because her body was using up all her energy to heal itself, and not because of any kind of head trauma.

After she had fallen asleep, Mark had spent the rest of the time just staring at the bedridden woman.

"What the heck are you thinking Mark," Mark muttered to himself, sighing while taking off his glasses to run a hand down his face.

When Shego had opened her eyes and he looked into her beautiful jade eyes, he had been struck to the core at the tumult of emotions that stirred in his heart. Her eyes held an intensity about them that reflected her strong and powerful soul; they glittered with a strength that very few people had.

Even with her hair matted with dried blood and grim and her face almost white from blood lost, when Shego had opened her eyes, Mark had thought she was the most beatiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He had seen pictures and videos of Shego. He had read some newspaper articles and official reports about the wanted thief. Yet none of it could have prepared him for what he had felt.

Mark didn't believe in love at first site, but the feelings that were stirred when he looked into Shego's eyes for the first time was enough to make him reconsider his stand point. Whether it was love or just an incredibly strong attraction, it didn't change the fact the he was smitten for the woman sleeping before him.

"Well, it would be just like you to fall for a woman who's completely out of your league," Mark said humorlessly as he slipped his glasses back on.

Mark shot to his feet when he heard a door being slammed open. Cursing under his breath, Mark jumped in front of Shego's bed and gritted his teeth. Combat wasn't a field he was particularly skilled at, but he'd be damned if he let those Go bots touch Shego.

Mark blinked when Kim came sliding around a corner, his eyes widening when he got a good look at the redhead.

"Kim!?" Mark said incredulously, not believing what he was seeing. It wasn't that fact that he didn't think Kim would come back. But it was the almost pristine state that she was in that baffled him.

Kim glanced passed Mark and let out a body sagging sigh of relief when she focused her senses and made out the slow breaths and the steady heartbeats being emitted from Shego. The tension that had been building up in her due to worrying about the older woman almost completely dissipated, giving her an almost giddy feeling. Shego was going to be alright.

"Heya Mark," Kim quipped, grinning madly as she strode confidently toward the slacked jawed man. She felt like a million bucks. She had stopped the Go bots, Team Go was still alive, and thanks to her efforts at trying to patch Shego up, the former thief was going to be alright. Kim mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Mark shook his head slightly, thinking that maybe he was seeing things. When Kim had left, she had a few bruises lining her face from her various encounters with Go bots and her hair was limp and matted from sweat and lack of care. Mark had expected Kim to come back limping and missing a few teeth. Besides some dried blood caking the front of her Global Justice uniform, Kim looked a hundred percent. In fact, she looked even beyond that.

Her eyes shone with energy and strength, her red hair shone with luscious health, her skin was almost flawless except for some patches of dirt and grim, and by the way her body glided towards him, she was free of any kind of injury.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought Kim hadn't seen a single minute of action since she arrived at Go city.

"K-Kim, what…how…?"

Kim ignored Mark's baffled form and confused gaze as she strode past him and came to a halt at Shego's bedside. Kim winced at the strong smell of antiseptic and dried blood that her increased sense of smell picked up coming from Shego's bandaged body. It was a powerful reminder that even though Shego seemed to be doing alright, she still needed immediate medical attention.

And even though the smell of the ointments and grim on Shego's body clouded her sense of smell, it didn't impede on what her enhanced vision picked up.

When she had first saw Mark when she arrived at the Smarty Mart, she noticed a very faint yellow aura around him, which was in contrast to the various shades of blue auras that everything else had. She assumed that because of the F.O.G. unit, she would be able to see auras around anything that was made up of large clusters of atoms, and the kinds of atoms that made up the objects determined the color of the aura. She knew that her own aura was also yellow, although hers was significantly more brighter than Marks.

However, neither of their auras could compare to that of Shego's.

To Kim's new found visual abilities, Shego's aura took on a bright white glow, with just a bare hint of green in it. While the aura surrounding the Go bots and the one around Mark was an even glow all around, Shego's aura was almost fire like, flowing in rolling waves with brief flares here and overall look gave Shego an ethereal look, as if she had descended from some other celestial world.

Kim smiled softly down at the slumbering woman. Just the site of Shego's goddess like appearance put her at ease and caused a calm, peaceful feeling blanket over her soul. To Kim, it was a visual representation of the pure soul that Kim had caught a glimpse of back in that alley when Shego had valiantly ran off on her own to allow her and Ron to escape.

"I activated the anti-virus, Mark," Kim said aloud, reaching out to brush away a few strands of hair from Shego's brow. "The communication airways should be free now. Get in touch with Global Justice headquarters and let them know we need a medical helicopter here asap."

Kim blinked, her eyes widening in awe, as she held her hand against Shego's forehead.

The glowing aura surrounding Shego flowed over her hand and mixed with her own aura, causing her entire body to start warming up rapidly and tingling sensations to quickly shoot up her arm and throughout her body. Kim hesitated before gently sliding her hand down to cup Shego's glowing, soft cheek, her breath hitching a little when the heat and the tingling sensation intensified as their two auras mingled even more .

"Shego... Shego needs…uh…needs…help…," Kim trailed off before swallowing with difficulty, surprised at how dry her throat was. She slid her hand down some more to rest on the crook of Shego's neck, her entire body shuddering and her eyes becoming hooded when the sensations being produced multiplied.

Mark shook away the thousand questions that were bubbling up in his throat. He'd voice his thoughtsabout Kim's strangley fresh appearance later, but first they needed to get Shego to a hospital.

"Right, I'll get on it. Global Justice headquarters isn't too far from here. We should take Shego there where she can get the best help... possible…," Mark trailed off when he noticed the glazed over look in Kim's olive green eyes.

One thing that Kim didn't count on being enhanced by the F.O.G. unit was her increased sense of touch. Because the feel of the soft skin of Shego's neck against her bare hand felt sinfully nice.

The mixed sensation of the velvety smoothness of her skin, the almost searing heat being generated beneath her pale green skin, and the hypnotizing feel of blood being pumped through her veins was slowly clouding Kim's mind in a haze of pleasure. The unearthly feel of Shego's neck made Kim want to bend down and bury her face in it. The intensity of the sensations she was feeling was almost enough to make her knees buckle.

If Kim had been cognizant of what was going on, she would have been alarmed by how hard her heart was hammering against her chest and by how hard she was breathing. It was like her entire body was being dipped into a hot spring while someone was using a vibrating massager all over her body at the same time. The sensations was also causing chaos on her focus. The edge of her vision was getting a little fuzzy, almost like she was having tunnel vision and the only thing she could see was Shego. But to say she was worried about what she was feeling right then would have been a complete lie. On the other hand, Kim wanted nothing more than to place her other hand on this goddess and double her euphoric feelings.

"Kim!"

Kim snapped out of her daze and looked up at Mark who looked worried as he glanced at her and then down at the hand she was holding against Shego's neck. Kim blushed as she realized she had been rooted to the spot for almost a minute now. Kim hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly pulling her hand away. The moment her hand lifted off of Shego's neck, Kim had to seriously fight off the urge to put her hand back on it when the fire like aura left her hand, leaving her feeling slightly chilled.

Mark's brow furrowed when Kim's hand rose only a little bit, still hovering over Shego's neck. Mark carefully observed Kim, noticing the rigid set of her body, a conflicted look on her face as she stared intently down at Shego. Mark's brow furrowed even more when he saw the way Kim's outstretched hand would twitch, as if it were begging to be placed back onto Shego's neck. Mark couldn't see it, but Shego's fire like aura was flickering against Kim's hand, teasing it with mind tingling sensations.

"Kim, are you alright?" Mark said worriedly as he took a step towards the redhead.

Kim's eyes widened as she jumped away from Shego's bed, holding her hand against her chest like she had been burned.

_What…what the heck is going on?_ Kim thought silently staring at her hand as if it had grew a sixth finger before staring at Shego's sleeping form. Kim's mouth went dry when just looking at Shego reminded her of the toe curling sensations that had been produced just by touching her. And the desire to feel the saringskin of Shego's neck and run her hand through her firey aura was almost unbearable.

No, it wasn't just Shego's neck. Kim could feel her entire body begging to rip away Shego's sheets and wrap her entire body around the sleeping woman, bathing herself in Shego's mind numbing aura. Compared to not having that heat flowing through her, she felt cold and empty.

"Kim, talk to me," Mark pleaded, taking another step towards the redhead.

Kim shook her head, tearing her gaze away from Shego. The longer she looked at the sleeping woman, the more the desire to touch her grew. She had to get away from her. Now.

"I-I'm just a little out of it," Kim forced out, having difficulty swallowing around the dry feeling in her throat. Kim slowly backed away from Shego, the peaceful feeling that had once engulfed her quickly leaving as the distance between her and Shego grew. "I'm just going to…," Kim trailed off, coming to a halt when she noticed that her breathing was becoming more labored and a thin sheen of sweat was covering her forehead.

She could almost feel a physical force pulling her towards Shego's bed. Kim couldn't stop herself from turning her gaze to stare at Shego once again. There was a small voice in her head that was steadily getting louder, yelling at her to engulf herself in the heavenly sensations that touching Shego produced. Kim swallowed around the dry feeling in her throat before licking her dry lips.

_Just a little bit more…I want to touch her just a little bit more,_ Kim thought, giving in to the overwhelming desire to drown herself in the feel of Shego's body.

Mark was totally convinced that something was definitely wrong. The way that Kim's breathing was becoming heavier, the way sweat was beading on her forehead, the flush of Kim's skin, the way her olive green eyes was almost black with some kind of emotion Mark couldn't quite identify. There was definitely something wrong and it had something to due with Shego. A protective feeling descended on Mark as he darted forward when Kim took a hesitant step towards Shego.

"KIM! What the hell is going on!?" Mark cried as he jumped in from of Shego, blocking Kim's view of the woman.

Kim stiffened and growled low in her throat when instead of seeing Shego's heavenly form laying before her she saw Mark standing in her way, his posture tense and his gray eyes filled with concern and worry. Her first instinct was to lash a fist out and send the man flying into a wall. He was standing in between her and a celestial well that she intended drink from till she filled the intense desire that was eating away at her.

Mark paled and took a step back when Kim growled and took a threatening step forward. Mark's heart hammered against his chest as he stared fearfully into Kim's dilated black eyes, his legs feeling unsteady when Kim barred her clenched teeth and clenched her fists so tightly that all her knuckles cracked loudly. This wasn't Kim. This was some kind of monster.

"K-Kim, p-please," Mark stuttered, his brief moment of bravery flying out the window in the face of the furious redhead in front of him. He gulped when a vein began bulging on Kim's sweaty forehead as she took another step forward. Mark felt his heart freeze when he bumped into Shego's bed.

Taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer, Mark made one last attempt to get through to Kim. "Kim! Please! Don't hurt Shego!"

In a flash, the snarling beast disappeared and was replaced with Kim, who stared in Mark's fearful gaze with olive green eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Mark…I….I wouldn't…I'd never…," Kim stuttered softly, her entire body trembling with shock at what Mark was accusing her of. She'd never hurt Mark and Shego…right?

"Kim," Mark sighed out heavily, crumbling to his knees in relief. For a moment, he thought Kim was going to bash his brains in.

Kim stared wordlessly at Mark before glancing back up at Shego. And Kim winced and snapped her head to the side, away from the sleeping woman. Just looking at the older woman was enough to stir up the intense pull towards her.

"C-call in the helicopter Mark," Kim managed to choke out, turning her back to Mark and Shego. "I'll be just outside getting some fresh air."

Before Mark could say anything, Kim quickly strode away, mentally telling herself that everything was going to be alright and that the small voice in her head screaming at her to run back to Shego would eventually go away.

Watching Kim disappear around a corner, Mark slowly stood up and stared in the direction Kim had left.

"Kim, what the hell happened to you?" Mark mumbled, a troubled look in his grey eyes. Sighing softly, Mark glanced at Shego and couldn't help the small smile from appearing before pulling back his sleeve to use the communicator in his high tech wrist watch to get in contact with Global Justice.

_Who would've thought that someone like me would be protecting Shego from Kim Possible,_ Mark thought with a mixture of amusement and pride.

* * *

Jacques watched silently from just pass the closed metal door as Tyson paced slowly down the walkway in the newly constructed building. The building was basically a large, dome like structure. Coiled along the curved walls and ceiling were thousands of wires, tubes, and circuits. Thick coils of wires covered the entire floor, only leaving enough empty space for a small walkway that reached from the entrance to tall metal pillar the stretched from the floor to the top of the dome.

"It's amazing that all of this is needed to create such a tiny little nanomachine," Tyson murmured, his darkened Jade green eyes focused on the pillar sitting at the center of the room as he walked towards it.

The tall, pale man in the black trench coat and goggles remained silent, just watching the redhead slowly approach the center column.

Tyson walked up to the pillar, coming to a stop and grinning up at the large metal column.

After a few moments of silence, Jacques decided he remained silent for long enough.

"The F.O.G machine is finished, Tyson. What harm would there be in you using it now instead of later?" Jacques commented in his raspy voice.

Tyson quirked an eyebrow at the pale man, a crooked smile on his face.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Tyson said in an amused tone.

Jacques sighed and strode up to Tyson, coming to a stop beside the other man while looking up at the column with a small frown on his face.

"The sooner you use this damn thing, the sooner you-"

"I know, I know," Tyson said, cutting him off as he waved his hand dismissively at him, his smile never disappearing.

The tall, goggled man looked like he wanted to say something else, but just clenched his jaw shut.

Tyson chuckled and reached a hand up to give Jacques's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Why don't we go ahead and send Grim on his way to Earth? The sooner we send him, the sooner I'll be reassured enough to use this thing," Tyson said, gesturing around him at the high tech looking room.

Jacques snorted lightly but nodded his head in agreement. Tyson chuckled and patted his shoulder as the two men headed for the large metal door that would lead them back to their ship.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if the Kim on this Earth would be able to defeat Grim," Tyson said quietly, a thoughtful look on his face.

Jacques smirked as he stared ahead.

"Even the Kim of our world always had problems fighting him. So…no, I doubt she'll last a minute with that psycho."

Tyson glanced at the tall man out of the corner of his eye, a knowing look in his eye.

"I really wish you wouldn't underestimate her. You'd make me feel a lot better if you thought of her as my equal should you ever face her," Tyson said steadily.

Jacques laughed softly under his breath. "That's kinda hard to do considering that the Kim Possible of this world hasn't been 'upgraded', especially with Wade out of the way."

Tyson sighed irritatedly, shaking his head. "You should really stop underestimating her," Tyson muttered. "Even if you are as strong as me, don't think for a moment that means anything when it comes to fighting that woman."

Silence descended upon them as they walked down the hallway and back into the ship. There was a small feeling deep in Tyson's gut that was telling him he was forgetting something, which had only grown when Jacques had mentioned the little fact that the Kim they were dealing with was not exactly on par with their Kim. But he knew that it was ridiculous to be worried where that was concerned. Wade was out of the picture, so he had nothing to worry about. Still, there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away.

Tyson shook the thought out of his head when the two of them reached a pair of heavy steel blast doors. Jacques pressed a few keys on the key pad, unlocking the doors with a chime. The doors slowly hissed open, revealing an empty, metal plated room with a lone metal box sitting in the middle of the floor.

Jacques stepped forward while slipping on his pair of black gloves, a deep frown on his face.

"Time to wake up," the pale man growled as he pointed all his fingers at the box. Ten long needle like fingers shot into the box,puncturing ten small holes into its side. Tyson watched silently as an inky black substance began leaking out of the holes and wrapping itself around the needle like fingers. Tyson narrowed his eyes and raised a hand up when the black substance suddenly expanded till it was big enough to engulf a man before shooting up the extended fingers and towards Jacques.

The tall, pale man didn't even flinch when a blast of green plasma collided with the wave of darkness heading for him, causing the inky blackness to stop and wrap around the ball of energy and absorb it into itself. Tyson turned his hand over, hand facing the ceiling and created a crackling ball of plasma the size of a basketball.

"I think you might want to calm down," Tyson said warningly, his green eyes steely with the promise of his threat, as the ball of green plasma shifted colors till it was a glowing yellow. The blackness lurched back and plastered itself against the far wall, hissing at the light emanating from the ball of plasma. "Now stop wasting my time and show yourself, Grim," Tyson commanded as Jacques retracted his needle like appendages.

The blackness shrank till it was basically the silhouette of a man's shadow against the wall. Jacques and Tyson watched silently as the silhouette took a step forward, showing that the silhouette was actually an inky black being. He had no features on his body or face besides the lean muscles covering his body. If Tyson didn't know better, he would have mistaken Grim as a black mannequin from the mall.

"What do you want, _Tyson_," Grim hissed quietly, leaning against the far wall and crossing his arms across his lean chest.

Tyson extinguished his ball of yellow plasma, but kept his distance. Grim chuckled softly when he shifted just a little, causing Jacques to take a protective step forward so that he was slightly in front of Tyson.

"Aw, still serving as Tyson's personal lapdog I see, my dear brother," Grim hissed amusedly.

Jacques growled and reached up for his goggles, but stopped when Tyson rested a hand on his shoulder. The tall, pale man sucked his teeth and lowered his hand.

"I have a job for you that you might find…amusing," Tyson said, his hand still resting on Jacques's shoulder. "How would you like it if I left you to your own devices on Earth?"

Grim was silent for a moment, his body still as stone.

"Ha ha," Grim chuckled humorlessly. "I never knew you were so hilarious. If I remember correctly, I can't so much as take a shit in the woods on Earth without Wade sending half of Global Justice after me. Now what the hell do you want with me?"

Tyson smirked at the black being.

"We're not exactly in Kansas anymore, Grim," Tyson said amusedly.

Grim stiffened for a moment. He took a good look around him and noticed the large window behind Tyson and Jacques, revealing the twinkling stars and the Earth floating distantly away. Illuminated by the glow of the earth was a black, dome like structure, surrounded by four large black structures in the shape of cylinders. Large cables attacked the large cylinders to the dome, and one could just make out the occasional crackle of energy as the apparent generators supplied power to the dome. Grim 's fingers twitched.

"Is that…?" Grim trailed of quietly, before shaking his head.

"There's no way you could have finished that thing," Grim growled, his hands clenching into fists. "And what the hell is going on here!?" Grim shouted, pointing past Tyson and towards the window.

"The area around Earth should be littered with space stations and Global Justice space frigates! And why-"

"Operation Gott," Tyson cut in, a smirk on his face.

Grim snapped his blank face towards the redhead, once again going stiff.

"Impossible," Grim muttered. "I scrapped that project years ago. And the only person alive with a ship that powerful is…"

Grim choked on his words as he glanced around the room they were in.

"Wait, are you telling me we're inside the Leviathan? But there's no way that Kim Possible would allow you to….unless…."

Grim took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed Tyson's smirk falter and Jacques stiffen slightly.

Grim began chuckling before dissolving into insane laughter.

"HAHA! No way! You did it! You actually grew some balls and did it! OH, HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN! HAHA!" Grim punched a fist into his palm, leaning forward eagerly. "And Kim Possible? Huh, how about Kim!? Did you kill her!? Huh!? Did you tear that cunt apart and feed her guts to the maggots!?!" Grim screamed insanely, his hands clenching and unclenching excitedly, black veins bulging from his neck.

Tyson's amused smile quickly disappeared as a stony expression covered his face. Jacques gaze flickered to Tyson before he stepped forward.

"What happened or didn't happened while you were imprisoned doesn't concern you," Jacques said firmly in his raspy voice. "All you need to know is that –"

"NO!" Grim screamed as he spun around and began to furiously pound his fists into the metal wall. "KIM POSSIBLE MUST DIE! SHE MUST SUFFER! KILL HER!"

As he furiously assaulted the wall, his fists kept shifting into various shapes. Blades, hammers, spikes, axes; eventually Tyson tired of Grim's tantrum.

"Enough," the redhead saud firmly, watching as Grim paused his assault on the walll, breathing heavily from the effort.

"The Earth over there," Tyson said while jabbing a thumb behind him at the floating earth. "Is an Earth where Kim and Ron haven't been married yet, where Wade has yet to launch the world into a technological revolution, and where Shego has yet to join Team Possible. Therefore…"

Tyson trailed off as he let Grim come to his own conclusions.

"Therefore, you..." Grim trembled with excitement, his fists in the shape of spikes still embedded in the wall. "Which means Kim and Shego…they aren't...Shego is…"

"As I said before, you're free to do as you wish when I send you to Earth. I'm offering you your freedom," Tyson continued , watching Grim's trembling back.

"And whats the catch?" Grim said quietly, his body quivering as adrenaline, blood lust, and excitement flowed throw his body.

Tyson smirked, his green eyes glittering dangerously.

"There is no catch. I just need you need you to do what you always do," Tyson said casually.

Grim pulled his hands out of the wall and stared at Tyson with his blank face.

"And Shego?" Grim asked in quiet voice, quivering with insanity and lust.

A disgusted look crossed Jacques face as he regarded the trembling black figure while Tyson merely nodded, his smirk never faltering.

"She is of no concern to me. Do with her as you please," Tyson said, watching as a shudder rippled through Grim as he chuckled breathlessly.

"Then I think me and you have a deal then," Grim responded, before laughing lightly. "You do know I'll kill you without hesitation when the opportunity comes, right?" Grim said matter of factly.

Tyson chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But not before I give you the chance to kill Kim and introduce yourself to this…downgraded version of Shego, right?"

Grim nodded,before idly rubbing his bare chest.

"But first things first. Release the limiter," Grim hissed, taking a step forward. "If you want me to bring hell to Earth, then I'm going to need more than fifty percent of my F.O.G. units power."

Jacques glanced at Tyson and sighed slightly when the redhead nodded. Jacques walked up to stand directly in front of the shorter being.

"The next time we meet, not even Tyson's going to be able to stop me from gutting you," Jacques rasped quietly, frowning down at his smaller sibling.

"We'll see," Grim hissed, his hands twitching as if begging to be able to bury themselves into Jacques's chest.

The goggled man growled in response, thrusting a pointed, gloved hand into Grim's chest as if it were made of mud. Grim just stood still as a statue as Jacques slowly pulled his hand out, revealing a pencil sized crystal object. With a grunt, Jacques crushed it in his hands, gritting his teeth as Grim started cackling madly as black veins bulged all over his body.

Jacques stepped back, watching quietly as power flowed through Grim's body. Tyson stepped next to the tall, pale man and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"As soon as Grim has served his purpose, he's all yours," Tyson mumbled quietly, still smirking as he watched Grim laugh madly as his muscles spasmed with energy. Jacques just grunted in response, the frown never leaving his face. No matter what the redhead told him, he would never change his belief that the monstrosity that was Grim was better off dead.

* * *

Yori silently stood in the middle of a large group of people as they all stood in the Middletown airport terminal, looking at the large television screen hanging on the wall.

"_The media is still being kept in the dark as to what exactly is going on in Go City," _the news caster said, staring seriously into the camera. _"State and Federal officials have refused to provide any information as to why the Go City area has been quarantined and why a media blackout is being enforced, claiming it was a matter of national security._

_After the recent attack on New York by an unknown creature which resulted the deaths of hundreds of citizens and circulating reports that a warehouse was found to be filled with the massacred bodies of the worlds most wanted villains, one could only imagine what is happening in Go City. _

_The world police force known as Global Justice is under fire as the public continues to demand that they inform the world of what kind of new threat is upon us and who or what was the cause of the tragic attack on New York and the astonishing deaths of some of the most dangerous villains in the world. In a written statement, Federal officials have promised us that the release of all information on recent events, including events that unfolded in the Middletown Park that was apparently dangerous enough for Global Justice agents to be called in, will eventually come when their investigations are complete. In other news…"_

Yori quickly pushed her way out of the crowd and headed for the exit, a tired look on her face. Apparently Sensei was right in predicting that Ron would be needing the Lotus Blade. She had no doubt that Kim Possible was right in the thick of things, which meant that her boyfriend was right on her heals.

The young woman griped the handle to the bag in her hand. Having the legendary blade there in the middle of a crowded airport did quite a number on her nerves. Had anyone else but Sensei suggested that she would one day be carrying one of the most powerful weapons on the planet casually though an airport without an army of warriors guarding her, she would have punched that person on the spot for even suggesting something so ludicrous.

"Sensei, give me strength," Yori murmured quietly under her breath as she walked outside and flagged down a cab. She shook off any misgivings or worries she had. Sensei had entrusted her with this important task, and she would be damned if she failed.

Yori waited for the taxi to pull up to her. As she reached for the handle, a horrible feeling descended upon her, sending a bone chilling shiver down her spine.

"_What…what is this ominous feeling?"_ Yori thought nervously as she glanced up into clear blue sky, where the moon was just barely visible. Another shiver went down her spine. Yori stared at the moon with weary eyes, once again having that gut feeling that things were going to get far worse.

* * *

Rufus blinked up at his master, who was standing on a hill outside the temporary camp that Global Justice had set up for the injured in a nearby military base that lied on the outskirts of Go City. Helicopters were being prepared for take off, having received a call claiming that the Go bots had been deactivated and that there was an agent in the city requesting an emergency evac.

Ron had hus arms crossed, an unreadable look on his face as he stared at the silhouette of the distant buildings from Go City, waiting for the helicopters to finish their preflight preparations.

"Something doesn't feel right, buddy," Ron muttered to the naked mole rate in his pocket. A few moments ago, he had felt…_something_ shift. Like a momentous occasion had just occurred. And the feeling had originated from Go city. And he was almost positive that it had something to do with the redheaded hero.

What truly worried him was that he couldn't tell if that slight shift was for better or worse. The sooner he was reunited with his girlfriend, the sooner he'd start feeling less aprehensive. Not being at Kim's side always made him feel a little out of place.

Ron frowned suddenly, snapping his gaze up into the air where the moon was just visible in the clear blue sky.

"The heck…" Ron said quietly, his arms dropping to his sides. He had felt another shift. Except this one was _big_. While the first one was like throwing a pebble in a calm lake, the second one was like throwing a car into it. And he was positive that there was nothing good about it. Ron paled and shook his head.

"Lets go wait for our ride, Rufus," Ron said in a slightly shaky voice. Rufus shot the blond a concerned look. Ron gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "It's nothing buddy, just tired."

Ron decided it wasn't worth worrying his companion about his belief the the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Kim ran a shaky hand through her hair as she paced outside the front of the Smarty Mart.

Her mind was frantically working at trying to figure out what the heck just happened with her. She could only assume that the her enhanced body was having some sort of reaction to Shego's unique physiology. Yet the only way she could confirm it would be to get some medical help, and to do that, she would have to explain the F.O.G. unit, which was a very big no-no.

"Wade, I _really_ wish you were here right now," Kim muttered as she stopped her pacing and leaned against the store, banging the back of her head against it. Kim closed her eyes and tried to recall the sensations that had swarmed her just from touching the sleeping woman. Just thinking about it was enough to make her a little breathless.

What truely worried her was the growing desire, no, _need_ to touch Shego again. And as the seconds ticked by, that intense pull got stronger and stronger. She had a feeling this is what it would like to be going through a drug withdrawal. The thought that truly scared her was what would happen if she were to surrender to the alluring call to drown herself in the feel of Shego. What exactly would she end up doing to Shego?

"Pull yourself together, girl," Kim said quietly to herself as she slid down the wall into a sitting position, rubbing her face in frustration. Kim froze as she felt her heart drop into her stomach and the hairs on her skin raise up. Kim scrambled to her feet and snapped her head up to gaze at the sky. When her eyes were directed at the barely visible moon, Kim felt a ball form in her throat as her enitre body shuddered.

"What....is this?" Kim said in a shakey voice, her hand clutching at her heart. Adrendaline was pumping through her body as if she was in mortal danger. In the distance, Kim's enhanced hearing could just make out the sounds of helicopters approaching the city. But not even the thought of finally leaving the hell hole that was Go City was enough to calm her nerves. Glancing one more time at the moon in the sky, Kim turned around to head back in and tell Mark help was on the way.

Kim paused in the doorway, and glanced over her shoulder at the moon again. Kim resisted the urge to shudder again and stared at the floating orb in the sky with steely eyes. Whatever it was that she was sensing, she vowed that she would be ready for it. Kim clenched her fists as she remembered the events that had transpired in the alley when Ron had rolled his ankle and had left her feeling completely helpless as she watched Shego dash away.

Yes, this time she'd make sure that when she discovered the source of her unease, she'd do whatever it took to make sure she got the job done without any mishaps and avoid any lose of life this time. With the F.O.G. unit enhancing her reasoning abilities, she knew without a doubt what needed to be done to get the job done. Even if it ment telling the young man who had been supporting her for the entirety of her career that she no longer wanted or needed him on Team Possible.

With the her body enhanced by the F.O.G. unit, Ron would only impede her. She needed to keep all her focus on the current threat and not on worrying if and when the blond would goof up and put them in danger again. In fact, she considered if it might be for the best if they took a break from their relationship till she dealt with this Mr. X...

As Kim disappeared into the store, she idly wondered what disturbed her more. The thought that she was seriously considering listening to her enhanced logic to ask the supposed love of her life to take a hike, or the fact that the thought didn't bother her in the least.

**_End of "The Reaping Arc"_**

**AN: Finally finished up this arc! Time to get _real _personal with the characters now. I've laid down the basic ground work for the story, so now its time to develop the real meat of this story. Thanks to those of you who are still around, I really do appreciate it. The answers to the many questions that have been raised will be answered and eventually the full story behind Tyson will be revealed. So whats up with Kim and her sitch with Shego? Who knows. Keep reading and find out. And if your wondering what would have happened if Mark hadn't been there to stop Kim, well....you're going to find out. And just a warning, this story is rated M for a reason...**

**REVIEW!**

**_Next Arc: Kim and her team must face a villain who represents the innate evil in humanity. Insane, obessesed, and overwhelmingly strong, will Kim's enhanced abilities be enough to deal with this threat? And what happens when Kim is left alone with Shego just when she is overwhelmed by her bodies overwhelming need to consume the thief? Find out in the next arc:_**

**_"A Grim Day in Hell"_**


	18. Interlude: The Rise of Tyson, part 3

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. But have no fear, I have no intention of letting this story die. Anyways, here's another interlude chapter for good old Tyson. Glad to see that I have a lot of eager readers for this story. Most likely there will be two more arcs to this story before it ends, though I am debating on extending it to three arcs. Depends on how everything flows. Anyways, read and review please.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**The Shot Heard Around the World**

"Interlude: The Rise of Tyson, Part 3"

_**June 12 20XX**_

_Tyson watched sadly as Ron loaded the last of his suitcases into his car, a tense look on the blond's face as he slammed the trunk close._

_The young five year old boy glanced up at the woman whose hand he was holding, silently asking why she looked so sad and why his daddy was leaving._

_Kim looked down at her confused son, her olive green eyes wet with unshed tears. She forced a smile on her face as she bent down and picked the young boy up._

"_Where's daddy going?" Tyson asked in a small voice. He didn't understand what was happening, but something was telling him his father wasn't coming back anytime soon._

_Kim glanced at Ron's back, who had heard Tyson's question and had frozen, a painful expression flashing across his face before he turned around to stare at them._

"_Daddy and mommy just need some time apart, baby," Kim said quietly, her sad eyes still trained on Ron. Ron winced and turned his head away, fidgeting uncomfortably ._

"_But why?" Tyson asked innocently, wide jade green eyes blinking up at Kim. Kim's forced smile faltered for a second._

_The older redhead bent down, placed a small kiss on the young five year old's forehead._

"_I'll explain when you're older," Kim whispered against his soft skin. "Now go on and say goodbye to daddy."_

_Tyson was confused even more as Kim gently placed her hand on his back and softly pushed him towards Ron. _

_The young boy walked up to the depressed looking blond, and before he could say anything, Ron bent down and engulfed the young redhead in a massive bear hug._

"_Everything's going to be alright," Ron murmured against Tyson's hair, not knowing if he was reassuring himself or his son. "Mommy and daddy still love you."_

_Tyson tentatively hugged Ron back, still not knowing what was happening._

"_But why are you leaving then?" Tyson asked, leaning back to stare up into Ron's teary eyes._

_Ron glanced over at Kim, who had a few tear streaks down her face as she watched them. Ron forced a smile on his face and stared down at Tyson._

"_Mommy…mommy and daddy just think that…that," Ron took a deep breath and stared over at Kim, a tear sliding down his face. "Daddy wants your mommy to be as happy as possible, Ty. And for that to happen, I can't stay."_

_Kim flinched and turned away, not able to stare into Ron's pain filled gaze. _

"_But I don't want you to leave," Tyson whined , gripping Ron's shirt._

_A real smile crossed Ron's face as he hugged Tyson tightly._

"_I'm not going very far, Ty, I'll be in the area," Ron let Tyson go and ruffled his hair. "We'll still hang out and do the things that we always do. In fact, why don't we go and play some baseball tomorrow, just me and you."_

_Tyson grinned happily and glanced back to get confirmation from his mom. Kim gave him a small smile and nodded._

_Tyson grinned up at Ron and nodded happily. Ron chuckled and kissed his forehead again before standing up._

"_Go on inside, Tyson. Mommy and daddy need to talk for a little bit," Ron said quietly, staring at Kim, whose smile had disappeared and was replaced with that sad look again._

_Tyson frowned but nodded, walking into the house, whining in protest when Kim ruffled his hair when he passed her. _

_After walking inside, the young boy immediately found a window to spy on his parents from._

_Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as Kim quietly walked up to him, her arms crossed tightly around her chest as she stared at the ground._

"_I'm surprised Shego wasn't here for this," Ron murmured, bitterness laced in his voice._

_Kim winced before sighing, glancing up to meet Ron's eyes, her eyes still a little wet._

"_This is just between me and you. Shego has no reason to be here," Kim quietly answered, rubbing her arms as if chilled._

_An uncomfortable silence settled over them._

_Two years._

_It had taken two years of indecision and denial for Kim to finally get to this point._

_After that first kiss Kim had shared with Shego that literally tilted her world sideways, it was only a matter of time before her and Ron would go their separate ways._

_Kim had tried her hardest to save her marriage. After Shego had kissed her for the first time, she had pushed the thief off of her and ran away like there was an axe murderer behind her. The emotions and feelings that had emerged from such a simple action had scared Kim like nothing else._

_After that fateful day, Shego dropped off the map. Whenever the hero was called in to deal with Drakken, Shego was noticeably absent. Kim didn't question it and didn't ask around for the plasma wielding woman. _

_As far as she was concerned, it was for the best that she never saw the older woman again. So for the following year, Shego was none existent in Kim Possible's world._

_But that kiss that Shego had planted on her haunted her dreams for months on end._

_Till a year later when out of the blue, Shego returned in the most unlikeliest of ways._

_It was all over the news how Shego struck a deal with Global Justice to pardon her for her past crimes in return for her services._

_It was reported everywhere how the former villain had returned all her stolen property and ill gotten fortunes for nothing but forgiveness.  
_

_It was talked about everywhere how Shego used her knowledge of the underworld to bring down some of the most notorious of villains which had eluded authorities for years._

_It was speculated by the media about what caused this 180 degree in someone who was once considered the most dangerous woman on the planet.  
_

_Despite not having heard a word from Shego, Kim knew._

_She knew deep in her gut what Shego was trying to do. Or at least she thought she knew.  
_

_For the next several months, Kim tried her hardest to ignore the implications of Shego's actions and instead focus on the man who was trying his hardest to make her happy and her son who she desperately wanted to raise in a proper family._

_And yet..._

_She couldn't help but take that step beyond simple attraction and lust to falling head over heels for the former notorious villain turned valiant hero._

_With every act of kindness and heroism, Kim's resolve had slowly started to wear away. And the killing blow was delivered when during a routine mission in the Amazon, the redhead had ran into Shego, who was doing her own mission in the area._

_And almost as if there hadn't been a year of no communication between the two warriors, they worked together flawlessly to accomplish both of their objectives, all the while bantering back and forth with an ease and comfort only found kindred spirits._

_It was while waiting for their respective rides that Shego informed Kim that she had no intention on chasing after a taken woman._

_That the drastic change in her lifestyle was to seek personal redemption from her demons and nothing more._

_And it tore Kim's heart in half when the former thief told her that it would be for the best if they never say each other again._

_That had been the straw that broke the camels back._

_It was a haze to Kim how during that moment she had made the decision. That she couldn't let Shego leave and disappear from her life again. That this moment wouldn't come again.  
_

_So after anknowledging that she could no longer lie to herself, to the man who had pledged his life to her, and to the woman who stirred her heart like no other, Kim gave in._

_After a heartfelt confession to Shego, after the weeks of heart wrenching debate and pleading with the reluctant woman, after a soul torturing revelation to her spouse, Kim Possible had finally arrived at a point in her life she would have never envisioned herself to be in._

_Divorce. _

_And not any divorce. She was divorcing her highschool sweatheart to be in a lesbian relationship with a woman who had spent a number of years trying to hurt and maim her.  
_

_And yet, her she was._

_Ron ran a hand through his hair as he glanced away from his wife._

"_Sorry, I...I didn't mean it like that," he apologized, the sincerity in his voice lacking._

_Kim just continued to stare regretfully at him. _

"_You have no reason to apologize," Kim automatically responded._

_Never in a thousand years would she have imagined that she would be the person who would hurt this wonderful man like this._

_It was despicable yet liberating at the same time._

_Ron was silent for a moment before staring sorrowfully at the woman who he thought loved him like nothing else._

"_I just don't understand Kim...how did this happen to us?" the blond ask pleadingly, wanting nothing but some kind of explanation that would relieve some of his bewilderment._

_A tear slid down Kim's cheek as she looked away._

"_Ron...I'm still asking myself that. The only thing I can tell you is that Shego...," Kim took a deep breath and met Ron's eyes with resolute olive ones. "When I kissed you for the first time, I felt like I was finally standing on that solid ground I've been looking for all my life."_

_Ron closed his eyes as he looked away. Somehow, he just knew what Kim was going to say next._

"_But when I kissed Shego for the fist time...I felt like like I was being taught to fly," Kim finished, whispering at the end as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "She turned my life upside down, Ron. And it scared the hell out of me. It...it took me a while to finally see that she actually made my entire life make sense."_

"_That you were a lesbian and was only with me out of convenience," Ron choked out, turning away as he brushed away his own tears._

_Kim resisted the urge to hug him. She had a feeling he didn't want to be touched right now._

"_No," Kim said quietly, hating hurting Ron in such a manner, but knowing he needed to hear her words. "It showed me that I was so intent on living a life based on expectations, that I never considered the alternate possibility. That I....that the only reason I fell for you in the first place, was because I knew you were the only man I could have imagined having in my life for as long as I lived."_

"_But not as a husband," Ron muttered, wiping away the last of his stray tears._

_Kim didn't answer the rhetorical question, just tightening her arms around herself._

_Ron didn't look at the redhead. The sight of her caused too many painful feelings emerge. Instead, he walked over to the driver's side of his car._

"_Tell Tyson I'll pick him up from school to take him to the park," Ron informed quietly before getting in his car and pulling out of the driveway._

_Inside the house, the young five year old watched helplessly as his mother watched his father drive away with wet eyes, wondering why his parents, who both always had smiles on their faces, looked like they both had just lost something they loved very much._

_

* * *

  
_

"Tyson," the computer generated voice of the ship toned out out, jerking the redhead out of his daydream.

"What is it Seraph?" Tyson asked from his sitting position on the large windowsill in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a loose pair of black sweatpants.

"Grim has been teleported to Earth as per your instructions. I also thought I should report that several minutes after Grim left, Jacques teleported to Earth also," the computer droned out.

Tyson grinned to himself, his eyes trained on the glowing blue planet floating in space.

"I expected something like this to happen. Jacques was always too impatient for his own good."

Tyson stood up and stretched out, his rippling muscles bulging.

With a satisfied sigh, the redhead padded towards the door of his bedroom.

"Use the surveillance systems to keep track of those two. Keep me updated," Tyson ordered as the medal door to his room hissed open.

"Tyson, I should also report that it seems that the H.R.V. probe that was planted in Go Tower has been deactivated. Based on radio communications, it seems it was Kim Possible who was able to infiltrate the facility and deactivate it."

Tyson paused as he was stepping out, a surprised look on his face.

"Really now?" he murmured. Suddenly, he broke out into loud laughter. "My, my, my. It seems that even in this world, anything is possible for a Possible."

"It was much sooner than expected, but nothing to worry about. Inform Grim and Jacques of this latest development," Tyson ordered as he stepped out of his room, the door hissing shut behind him.

Tyson glanced out one of the windows lining the hallway, his gaze on the Earth.

"You never were one to fail to rise up to a challenge," the bearded man said quietly to himself, an amused smile on his face. His face darkened considerably as he turned and began walking away.

"But I'm afraid that Grim is one challenge that not even you will be able to handle."

As he walked away, the light from the Earth casted a long shadow him, which seemed to grow more and more as he walked further into the ship.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Just some more background information on Tyson. Nothing to revealing. The next arc will start up the next chapter. There wont be as much action in this arc, as it will deal mainly with Kim and Shego's evoliving relationship and the effects and consequences of the F.O.G. unit in Kim. I should also comment on the predictions that have been made so far about Tyson's intentions and how this story will progress......no. So far, nobody's figured it out yet. Which is good for me! Now Review!  
**


End file.
